Forbidden Love
by Scarpaw
Summary: Jesse, a half breed demon who works for the hunters; Alyssa, a pure blood demon hiding from hunters during the season. When Alyssa goes to Duel Academy to hide during the season, what happens when they meet other demons living there?...continued inside!
1. Leaving

Well, it's Meki here with an all new story! I thought of this during a lockdown in my school, so please don't get mad at me!! So, here's the Prologue of **Forbidden Love.** And, the summary is too long for the summary box! XP

**Summary:_ Jesse, a half breed demon who works for the hunters; Alyssa, a pure blood demon hiding from hunters during the season. When Alyssa goes to Duel Academy with her little sister Sora during the season, what happens when they meet other demons living there? And what'll happen when Jesse meets Alyssa? And, what happens when Jaden meets Alyssa and Sora?_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Prologue: Leaving**

An eleven year old boy stood outside of a village gate, staring up at the moon sadly. It was almost all of the way down, but you could still tell it had been a full moon.

The boy wasn't… normal looking. He had a pair of chocolate brown wolf ears and a matching chocolate brown wolf tail. His left ear though, had a bright, white ring around it. He had messy brown hair and honey brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a black T-Shirt and black pants with a pair of black sneakers. He sighed as he heard a set of footsteps from behind him.

"I'm not staying," He said to whoever was behind him. "It's not safe for you or Sorora, or Anybody."

"We can take care of ourselves!" A girl's voice snapped.

"Look," Artemis said sadly, turning around, "I'm too dangerous!" Artemis was facing a sad looking girl his age; she was holding a frightened looking girl who was staring up at him wide-eyed.

The girl standing stood only a little shorter than Artemis himself. She had shoulder length straight onyx black hair and blood red eyes. Unlike Artemis though, she had black cat ears and tail. The only thing that she had seemingly similar to Artemis was that bright, white ring except it was on her right ear instead of her left. She was barefoot, and was wearing a floor length, flowing, blood red skirt. Her long sleeve shirt was blood red, and had lettered in black: _You make fun of me when you should be afraid. My kitty bites back. __Hard._ Underneath the words was a picture of a cat with its hackles raised.

The girl that was being carried seemed only about half of the girls' height. She had short, strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes. She had neither wolf ears nor cat ears. The girl had two, long, floppy, strawberry blonde rabbit ears. She had a matching tail as well. Although, unlike the two older kids, she neither of her ears had a bright, white ring. She wore a light blue skirt that reached her feet. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and had lettered in pink:_ My bunny doesn't trust you._

"Now listen to me Artemis!" The girl snapped, putting one hand on her hip, the other wrapped securely around the little girl's waist to keep her up, "I've nearly gotten this whole village killed! And it's just because of the powers I got! And, I have _**him**_ after me!"

"Yeah," Artemis mumbled, "But you're not the one that nearly killed his siblings because of the hunters Lylix." The girl, Lylix, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look!" Lylix snapped, "The hunters knew where we were anyway! You had no bearing whether or not we were found!"

"But-" Artemis started to say.

"No buts!" Lylix snapped, before her voice changed to a softer one. "We both have only one white ring on our ears Artemis. They represent that we're demons that are slowly learning to control our actions! It's not our fault if we lose control once in a while, or accidentally get found out by hunters! Isn't that right Sorora?" Lylix directed that last question towards the little girl she was holding.

The little girl, Sorora, nodded, and giggled and smiled happily.

"Why are you asking her?!" Artemis snapped, and Lylix sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because," Lylix snapped back, just as venomous, "The input of your little sister is just as important as mine is! Or have you suddenly stopped caring about your family? Well? WELL?!" Lylix was nearly hysterical by now. Artemis turned his back to his sisters and headed out towards the forest.

"This is good-bye," He said monotonously over his shoulder to the girls. Then, in the morning sun, Artemis left the village where demons lived.

And there, in the morning sun, Lylix glared at her older twin, tears burning fiercely in her eyes. Then, she broke down on the spot and cried. She cried for her brother and his fate when he went out to the human's world. He left her, his twin, their little sister, their mother, and their people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXX**


	2. Early Season

Hi!!!! I'm back with Chapter 1!! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 1: ****Early Season**

It's is now, centuries later from when Artemis deserted the village where our story takes place.

Its location is a village deep in a forest near Domino City that not a soul has entered, also known as the Forest of Demons, because it is rumored that demons lived there.

Few humans knew that was actually true.

The year is 2017, and this is a story about half breed, and pure blood demons, a group called 'hunters', a 'season', a mysterious person, and a love that wasn't supposed to be.

I bet I'm probably confusing you with all these terms, so I'll explain them.

**Half-Breed Demons:** These demons are not normally considered actual demons, but most demons treat them like they treat pure bloods. Only the nastiest of pure bloods treat them like shit. There is only one type of half breed demons that nobody likes. Those demons are ones whose blood has been tainted with a hunters' blood. The half breed demons inherit different traits from their parents. It's rare that a half breed gains the trait of immortality, but it happens sometimes.

**Pure Blood Demons: **These are demons that have been demons since the first demons roamed the Earth. There are different types of demons, and they each have their own unique quality. All demons are immortal and represented by their own animals. There are fox demons, wolf demons, dog demons, cat demons, and even sparrow and rabbit demons. Your animal and power is determined at birth, but they don't normally reveal themselves until about when you're ten years old (in human years). (I'll tell you about the different types of demons later)

**Hunters:** The hunters are a group of humans that hunt us demons. They have been on this Earth almost as long as demons have been. They kill every demon they find, especially hard to detect, scarce, Copycats. But, every couple of years, a demon and hunter fall in love. They then have a half hunter, half demon kid, who is rejected immediately by the demon community. Hunters, however, take advantage of the rejected demon child to manipulate the poor demon to their hunter ways.

**The Season: **A dangerous time of year for demons. This is the time when Hunters are most active with demon killing. Hunters also take advantage of any demon they have during this time, and they use them to lure unsuspecting pure bloods out of hiding.

Alright, so there are the terms. So, what else am I forgetting? …Oh, yes now I remember! You still need to learn of the different types of demons!

_**Copycat:**_ This is the rarest demon. These demons are only cat demons, and they have a special ability. They are able to take form of anything they wish, even a wall! They are also mischievous little demons, so the young demons are able to be picked out as the most disruptive in the class. These demons are able to live in human communities, but always have to be on the watch for hunters living in the area. Copycat demons are demons easiest to pick off because if they transform back at the wrong moment, or do something at the wrong time, they could be dead before you could even flinch.

_**Lucky:**_ Lucky demons are another rare type of demons, but they aren't able to be killed as often as Copycats. Lucky demons possess the ability of luck. They can bring luck to themselves or their mates or family. They also bring luck to their pack, when there are only a small group of demons living together. Lucky demons are normally rabbits or cats, but you'll occasionally find a dog or sparrow demon with the lucky trait.

_**Sly:**_ Sly demons are a type of demon that is not in danger at all. They possess the ability to lie their way out of any situation. They can convince even the smartest hunter that they aren't a demon and their friends aren't. Sly demons are always fox demons; there have been no known records that there's been a sly demon in any other race.

**_Quickster:_** A quickster demon is a demon that's always quick on his/her feet. They are always the fastest demons, so you can normally find the young demons in a human school yard dash when they are in first place. These demons aren't rare; in fact, they are almost as common as sly demons. Quickster demons are normally dog, wolf, sparrow, or rabbit demons. Though, there have been a few demons that are cats that were quickster demons. 

**_Loyalty:_** A loyalty demon is a type of demon that is always watched, even though they aren't rare. Why are they watched, you ask? It's because loyalty demons are only loyal to their soul mate, their pack, or whoever saves them from a pinch. Hunters take advantage of this type of demon because they'll set up traps for loyalty demons to get them on their side. Loyalty demons are normally dog demons or wolf demons, but sometimes there is a cat demon that is a loyalty demon.

So, there are all the different types of demons, and all you need to know before this story starts. I guess after this you'll wondering if that fast kid on your track team really **_is _**human or not. Along with that kid who doesn't study for that test and still aces it. And maybe that horrible kid in your class **actually** isn't human. I'm guessing you have one more queswtion to ask me.

"Who are you?" is probably your question for me, "And how do you know all this stuff about demons?"

Well, I'll tell you. I'm a girl who has lived through untold dangers and even survived from hunters and **him.**

Who am I?

My name is Alyssa, and I am a Copycat demon who is, obviously, a cat! My little sister is Sora, a Lucky Demon who's a rabbit. My brother's name isn't worth wasting my breath on, since he deserted us centuries ago.

Yes, you may have guessed it, and you were correct.

My demon name is Lylix, and this is the story of a forbidden love that wasn't supposed to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sky blue sparrow came twittering through a clearing at top speed, before perching impatiently on a bucket handle, near a demon with short red hair and blue eyes. The girl had red fox ears and a fox tail and wore a red dress. There was a very noticeable thick, black ring around the center of her tail. The fox demon was working in a garden with two demon kids nearby.

The younger of the two was a rabbit that was strawberry blonde and had light green eyes. She was hopping really fast around in circles, like she was hyper off of something. However, when the girl glared at her, she stopped and turned back into a human.

"Hehe," she said nervously, "Sorry mom." This girl standing before us now had two strawberry blonde rabbit ears (which one was flopped over), and light green eyes. Her hair was a shoulder length strawberry blonde. One of her ears had two bright, white rings on it. She was wearing a short light blue skirt, and a pink T-Shirt that read: I have issues. Deal with it. The girl, her mother, sighed.

"It's okay Sorora," she said, "Now, where's your sister?" Sorora pointed over towards a black cat creeping up to the sparrow before stopping and studying it.

The cat was black, and had blood red eyes. It sat, tail curled around its paws, before its eyes flashed, and then the cat wasn't there. In its place was a light blue sparrow, looking exactly like the one on the bucket handle except…

"Lylix!" Her mom scolded, "Don't do that! Anyways, you got Sarah's eyes wrong. They're a light pink, not neon pink!" The sparrow turned into a human, and huffed, turning away from her mom.

"Sorry!" She snapped, "I'm doing my best! You don't know how hard it is to try and get transformations perfect!" The girl, Lylix, had waist length black hair and blood red eyes. She had black cat ears and tail. Her tail had three bright, white rings on it, even though she had none on her ears. She wore a knee length black skirt, and a red T-Shirt that read: If you don't think I'm crazy now, give me three cups of coffee and then see how I am then.

"Sarah," the mom sighed, "What do you want?" The little sparrow transformed into a girl with mid-back length sky blue hair and light pink eyes. She wore a sky blue dress and had sky blue tail feathers, the only thing indicating she was a sparrow demon.

"Umm," Sarah said, "I need to speak to you in private. Without Lylix or Sorora." The mother sighed, but turned to the kids.

"Go back to the house," she said to them firmly.

"But Mo-om!" The younger girl whined.

"Go back to the house Sorora!" their mother snapped. Sorroa nodded soundlessly, and ran off to the house. Lylix followed at a slower pace.

After they were gone, their mother turned to Sarah.

"What's the matter Sarah?" she said, sounding concerned.

"Well, Maggie," Sarah said, "Ooh, I don't know how to put this!" Maggie seemed scared.

"Put what!?" She said frightened, "What did you find out?"

"The season!" Sarah said panicked, "It's the season! The hunters' have started early this year!"

"What!?" Maggie shouted, sounding panicked before toning down. "Are you sure about this?" Sarah nodded, frightened.

"Okay, don't get panicked," Maggie told herself, before turning to Sarah, "Have you told anybody else!" Sarah flinched.

"N-n-no!" Sarah stuttered in fear.

"Okay," Maggie said, "We need to tell the elders and get the young demons, Lylix, and the girls expecting out. Got it?" Sarah nodded. "Good. Now, go tell the elders and I'll gather the demons, got it?" Sarah nodded and raced off.

Maggie sighed as she stared at her house. They'd both have to go. And now they'd have to fear her arriving at the same fate their father did all those years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Demons," A voice called over an assembled crowd of women, men, and children. It was a crowd of demons.

"We have summoned you here for one reason," Another voice said.

"The hunting season has started early this year," A final voice said, "We have to send the young, and expecting off to safer places. And there's a matter of Lylix. She is the only Copycat in this village. We have to send her somewhere." A fox demon stepped up in front of the crowd.

This fox demon seemed only in about her twenties, but remember, demons can fool you with their age. She had long red hair, and she had two fox ears, one with a deep scar running down the left one. She had calm blue eyes, and her tail had a thick black ring on it.

"I have a place where we can send her and her sister," The fox demon said.

"Where Mel?" One of the voices said.

"It's a place where my niece and nephew live and are perfectly safe." Mel said, "My niece and nephew will probably be able to get them in there without suspicion. They'll be completely safe there, rest assured."

"Where is the place?" The second voice called again.

"I can get them a letter sent immediately," Mel murmured, "The places name is Duel Academy." The elders nodded, and Mel left to send the letter. Meanwhile the rest of the village made places for the young and pregnant could be safely. Maggie, Sorora, and Lylix left the crowd to go home to get the girls ready.

As that happened, a little birdie flew off to someone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So that's where they're going!" Sarah cried desperately, "Will you let him go now?!" One of the hunters Sarah was in front of sneered.

"Of course," he sneered and pushed a male with red tail feathers out in front of him. He had short red hair and his eyes weren't visible because they were hidden by his hair. "And now say good-bye."

"Wh-What?" Sarah stuttered, and those were the last words Sarah ever said.

The hunter had taken out a gun and shot her and her husband both in the head.

It wouldn't be until later that they'd find them dead.

And it wouldn't be until later when they found out they had been betrayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That night somewhere else**

"Hey Lexi," Atticus said, walking, okay more like running, across the empty courtyard to his sister, "We got a letter from Aunt Mel."

"What about?" Alexis asked, "She hardly sends letters anymore." Atticus scanned the letter.

"The season's started early this year," Atticus said, "And they're sending two girls here for the duration of it. And they need you to be able to get them a place here." Alexis nodded.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Alexis said, "When are they coming?"

"They're leaving tonight but won't be here until tomorrow," Atticus said.

"Great," Alexis said, "They're just in time for the full moon. Does she at least tell us what demons they are?" Atticus scanned the letter again.

"Nope," he said, and Alexis sighed.

"Okay," she said, "We'll just let it be a surprise. I should go and tell Chancellor Sheppard about the two. Does it give us names and an excuse? Or do I have to make one up?" Atticus scanned the paper again.

"It just tells us the two names," Atticus said, "Nothing more, nothing less." Alexis sighed.

"All right," She said, "What are they?"

"The younger of the two is fifteen," Atticus said, "And her name is Sora. The elder of the girls is seventeen and her name is Alyssa." Alexis snorted when she heard the ages.

"Alright," Alexis said, "I'll go talk to Sheppard." And with that, Alexis stalked off. Atticus shook his head and walked off before turning to Alexis again.

"Lexi!" He called, "Should I tell the others?!" Alexis shook her head.

"No!" She called back, "Let it be a surprise!" And with that, the two separated.

And they left behind someone overheard the whole conversation.

And what was this kid going to do with that information?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tada!!! Chapter 1 is officially done! XD And yes, the stuff in the beginning was necessary if you didn't want to be confused about the terms. And also, I wanted you to know about the different types of demons that were going to appear. So Read and Review! And what was Maggie talking about with girls' father? Read and Review!


	3. Stormy Night and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2: Stormy Night and Lies**

"We're going to miss you Mom," Lylix said, hugging her Mom one last time.

"Don't worry," Maggie said, "Soon the season will be over and you'll be home again."

"Bye Mommy," Sorora said, crying as she hugged Maggie.

"Take care of Sorora, okay Lylix?" Maggie said, and Lylix nodded.

"We'll see you Mom," Lylix said as she and Sorora boarded the boat to go to Duel Academy. They waved as the boat set sail and their Mom hightailed it back towards the forest.

I'm guessing you're wondering how they aren't getting panicked at because they're demons, right? Well, I'll tell you. Here are the current descriptions of the two girls:

Sorora looks to be about 4'5", maybe 4'6". She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a neon pink skirt that reaches her feet, and a neon pink shirt that has this written in neon blue: _If you think __I'm__ bad, take a look at my sister then tell me what you think._ Sorora had matching neon pink boots on as well. In the moonlight, a ring glinted off of her finger.

Lylix, on the other hand, seemed to be about 5'3", maybe 5'4". Her hair reached her waist, and was pitch black. Her eyes were a blood red that seemed cold and harsh. She wore a black floor length skirt and matching boots. Her shirt was blood red and read: _Betcha__ wish you didn't give me that coffee earlier, now don't you?_ Glinting in the moonlight was a silver pendant in the shape of a heart.

"Is Mom going to be alright?" Sorora asked Lylix, scared. Lylix nodded.

"Of course she is Sora," She answered. "Mom wouldn't die on us that easy." Sorora nodded.

"I hope you're right 'Lyssa," Sora mumbled. There then was a flash of lightening and crack of thunder, causing Sora to jump.

"Are you okay Sora?" Alyssa asked, and she nodded. Right then, the captain came up.

"You girls should come below deck right now," He said, "We should be at the Academy in the morning if the storm doesn't delay us." Alyssa nodded.

"Come on Sora," She said, taking her little sister's hand and leading her below deck. Alyssa, herself, was happy to get below deck. It would be much drier down there, and she didn't like water much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're uh, what was it again Alexis?" Chancellor Sheppard asked the girl standing in front of his desk.

"They're my Aunt Mel's sister's husband's cousin's son's daughters," Alexis said without hesitating or batting an eyelash. "They wish to enroll here at Duel Academy. They're extremely sorry for the late enrollment." Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"And what are their names again?" He asked.

"The fifteen year olds name is Sora," Alexis said, "And the seventeen year olds name is Alyssa. Their family recently had a tragedy and their mom wanted them to get away from it." Sheppard nodded.

"What was it?" He asked.

"It was Alyssa's twin brother," Alexis said calmly, "He was killed while out hunting. My Aunt Mel never told me his name." Sheppard nodded solemnly while Alexis was currently snickering in her head.

"Of course, they can enroll here," He said, "When will they be here?"

"They left tonight," Alexis said, "My Aunt Mel said that the boat they were taking should get them here by tomorrow morning at the earliest," Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, "if this storm doesn't hold them up." Sheppard nodded again.

"They'll take their placement duels tomorrow afternoon," He said. "You and Jaden will duel them, okay?" Alexis nodded.

"Then its set," He said, "You can go now Alexis. You probably want to get back to your dorm before the rain picks up." Alexis nodded and exited the office. She walked down through the halls for a while before busting up laughing.

"I can't believe he believed that!" She said, only loud enough for her to hear. She then brought herself together, just in case someone came along.

Yes, Alexis was a Sly Demon, and a really sly one at that. She took pride in being able to make people like Sheppard believe her so easily.

She then continued to her dorm, hoping to get there before the rain picked up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thunder continued to crack, but they could no longer see the lightning. Each time thunder cracked Sora jumped. Alyssa sighed.

'What was that song mom used to sing to Artemis and I whenever there was a thunderstorm?' she thought, 'Oh yes, now I remember.'

"Calm down Sora," She said in a quiet voice, "There's nothing to be afraid of." Sora nodded.

"Yes there is!" She whined, jumping again at the sound of thunder and Alyssa sighed. She then started to sing.

_Little child, _

_Be not afraid,_

_Though rain pounds harsh against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger,_

_There is no danger,_

_I am here tonight._

_Little Child,_

_Be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes,_

_And lightning flash,_

_Illuminates your tearstained face,_

_I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so,_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_And forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_In the morning._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid,_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon,_

_And its candlelight beams,_

_Still keep pleasant dreams,_

_I am here tonight._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid,_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees,_

_And the branches to hands, _

_They're not real understand,_

_And I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know__That nature is so__This same rain that draws you near me__Falls on rivers and land__And forest and sand__Makes the beautiful world that you see__In the morning__For you know, once even I__Was a little child__And I was afraid__But a gentle someone always came__To dry all my tears__Trade sweet sleep for fears__And to give a kiss goodnight__Well, now I am grown__And these days have shown__Rain's a part of how life goes__But it's dark and it's late__So I'll hold you and wait__'til your frightened eyes do close__And I hope that you'll know__That nature is so__This same rain that draws you near me__Falls on rivers and land__And forests and sand__Makes the beautiful world that you see__In the morning__Everything's fine in the morning__The rain will be gone in the morning__But I'll still be here in the morning_

"You see?" Alyssa said calmly, "There's nothing to be afraid of." Sora yawned sleepily.

" 'Lyssa," She mumbled.

"Yes?" Alyssa answered quietly.

"Can you tell me about Daddy? And Artemis?" She asked. Alyssa gave a small smile.

"Daddy was," Alyssa said, trying to think of the right words, "a brave… demon. He was always willing to protect you, me, mom, and Artemis."

"Then why'd he go away?" Sora asked sleepily, and Alyssa flinched. They had never told Sora the truth about their father.

"He went away," Alyssa said, pausing to find the right words to put this, "Because he had a different place that was calling him."

"So he left us because he didn't want us?" Alyssa shook her head.

"No, it's not at all like that. He didn't have a choice." Sora nodded sleepily.

"Night 'Lyssa," She mumbled before drifting off. She had forgotten about her question of Artemis. Alyssa sat there, her sister's head in her lap, stroking Sora's hair.

Artemis had been a Loyalty Demon, and a very loyal one at that. But when… when _**that**_ happened all those years ago, he couldn't take it. He left the village in fear, not even his own twin or sibling could talk him out of leaving. Some Loyalty Demon he was. He left the village like a traitor.

And Alyssa could never forgive him for that.

Not even if he begged her too.

No.

He deserved to be shunned if he left his own village because of _**him.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Meetings

Meki: WE're back with Chapter 3!!

Sora: Yay!!!

Meki: Where's your sister?

Sora: I don't know.

Meki: Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

It was now morning, and the rain had finally stopped. And to Alyssa, the best thing was that they were at Duel Academy at long last.

"Wait for me 'Lyssa!" Sora called as she ran down the ramp after her sister.

"Alright!" Alyssa called, stopping where she was. Her outfit was similar to the one she wore yesterday, except her shirt said: _My kitty claws harder than your puppy bites._

Sora's outfit today was a light blue skirt that reached her knees, and her T-Shirt was light blue, and it read: _What you see may be sweet but it's actually sour._

"Alright! Let's go 'Lyssa!" Sora called cheerfully when she caught up with her sister. Alyssa laughed at her sisters hyperness, but they started on their way to the Main Building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know what I heard earlier guys?" Jesse said as he sat with Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"What?" Alexis asked, before Chazz could say anything sarcastic.

"That we're getting two new students today," Jesse answered. "They supposedly came this morning." Jaden smiled as he stood up from his empty plate.

"Sweet!" He said, "I want to go duel them!" Alexis laughed at Jaden's hyperness.

"Huh?" He said, "What's so funny Alexis?"

"Nothing," Alexis answered, "It's nothing.

"Here Jay, I'll go with you to see the new students," Jesse said, and he nodded. They left to go see the new students. Everybody left at the table turned towards Alexis and Atticus.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Chazz snapped at Atticus. Atticus looked over to Alexis for help. She shrugged her shoulder like saying, "Might as well tell them."

"The two new girls are going to be joining us tonight," Atticus said.

"So they're demons?" Hassleberry said.

"Nah," Chazz snapped sarcastically, "The new girls just like running around with demons during the full moon!"

"Keep it down you guys!" Alexis snapped, "We don't want to be overheard!" The kids nodded.

"So, what type of demons are they?" Hassleberry asked in a lower tone.

"We weren't told," Alexis answered, "The letter Atticus and I were sent only told us the girls' human names and that they were coming by today and needed help in getting into the school."

"Why?" Chazz asked.

"Because the season started early this year," Alexis said calmly. Everybody but Atticus and Alexis gasped and started whispering.

"What do you mean it started early this year?" Syrus whispered.

"Exactly what I said Syrus," Alexis answered. "How about we go and see what these two new girls look like? I still have to tell Jaden that Chancellor Sheppard asked me and him to duel the two girls for their placement tests." The kids nodded and they left the cafeteria, leaving one boy with a lot of food for thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora and Alyssa were in the courtyard of the Main Building when Alyssa heard two sets of footsteps running up from behind them.

"Wait up!" A boy's voice called. Alyssa stopped, and Sora stopped with her.

Alyssa turned around saying, "Do you mean us?" when she saw the one boy, she couldn't help but saying, "Artemis?"

"Huh?" The boy said "Who's Artemis? My name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Alyssa looked suspiciously at Jaden, but didn't say anything.

"'Lyssa!" Sora said, tugging her sister's arm.

"What Sora?!" Alyssa snapped at Sora, then noticed Jaden and the other boy still staring at them. "What do you want?!"

"Sorry," The other boy and Jaden said in unison.

"I'm Jesse, Jesse Anderson," Jesse said holding his hand out to Alyssa, who took it, smiling.

"My names Alyssa," Alyssa said, "And that girl right there is my sister, Sora."

"So you two are new?" Jesse said, and Alyssa nodded.

"My brother, Artemis," Alyssa said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "died a few weeks ago. My Mom wanted my sister and I to get away from it."

"I'm so sorry for you two," Jesse said. Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Well, Sora and I should get going." Alyssa said, "We have to go meet the Chancellor." Then, without waiting for an answer, Alyssa grabbed Sora's arm and tugged her away.

"Well," Jaden said, "They seem nice. Wish I could've asked one of them for a duel though." Jesse smiled. Jaden seemed like he was always like that.

"Hey guys, did we miss them?" A voice from behind them called. Jaden and Jesse turned around to see Alexis and the others coming up behind them. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, you did," He said, "Alyssa dragged Sora off to see the Chancellor. She seemed pretty nervous or something. Wish I could've asked them for a duel though…" Alexis laughed.

"Don't worry Jaden," Alexis said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," Alexis said, "We're going to be their opponents for their placement duel." Jaden cheered.

"Yes!" He shouted gleefully, and everybody laughed.

"Well, let's get to class," Alexis said, "We have Crowler first and we don't want to be late." Jaden's face went from excited to depressed **real** quickly.

"Come on!" Alexis said, and grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him towards the school, with the others following. Jesse followed more slowly.

'Tonight's the full moon,' he thought to himself, and stared up at the blue sky. 'I guess I'll figure out if they really are that or not. I just hope I'm not right about Alyssa.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So here are your schedules Alyssa, Sora," Sheppard said, handing the girls their schedules.

It had taken them forever to find the Chancellor's office until they had crossed Jesse's path and he had been nice enough to tell them where the Chancellor's office was.

"You have Professor Banner's (yes, he's alive in this) class right now." Sheppard said, "And you're going to have your placement duel this afternoon. You two will be tag team dueling against Jaden and Alexis. If you manage to take both of them out, you'll be in Obelisk, take one of them, you'll be in Ra, and if you don't take either of them out you'll be placed in Slifer, alright?" The girls nodded.

"Okay," Sheppard said, "Get to class now." The girls nodded and left the office. They then spent the rest of the time until the bell rang trying to figure out where in the world Banner's classroom was.

They were leaning against a wall when the bell rang, causing them to jump. They were near a classroom, and kids started pouring out of it. Jaden and Jesse happened to be two of the kids who came out of the classroom. Alyssa drug Sora over to them.

"Umm, Jesse, Jaden?" Alyssa said, stopping them and their friends. "Sora and I are lost. We don't know where really any of our classes are."

"Wow," A boy behind Jaden and Jesse snapped, "Someone's actually asking the slacker for help." _Smack!_ "What was that for Alexis?!"

"For being mean to Jaden, Chazz!" A girls' voice snapped back. Alyssa and Sora blankly stared at the kids fighting, like they had no clue what was going on, which they didn't. Jesse laughed when he saw their blank looks.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Alyssa snapped at Jesse, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Jesse said.

"You're lying," Alyssa said, and Jesse shook his head.

"Umm, guys?" Jaden spoke up, and the two whipped around to Jaden.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Shouldn't we, ummm, introduce them?" Jaden said, and the two anime sweat dropped.

"Right," They said.

"Well," Alyssa said, "I'm Alyssa, and that's my little sister Sora."

"I'm Alexis," Alexis said, shaking Alyssa and Sora's hands. "And that person over there is Chazz." Alexis indicated towards a boy with black hair and black eyes.

"It's THE Chazz," Chazz snapped.

"I'm Hassleberry," Hassleberry said.

"And I'm Syrus," Syrus piped up, and Sora blushed as she shook his hand. Could she actually like him?

"So," Alyssa said, "Can you help us Jesse?" Jesse nodded, and Alyssa handed him her schedule. He laughed when he saw the next thing on her schedule.

"What's so funny?!" Alyssa snapped.

"Nothing," Jesse said, "You have lunch next. If you want you and Sora can sit with us. If it's alright with you guys." Alyssa and the others nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"'Lyssa is scaring me," Sora mumbled half to herself at Jaden's table while Alyssa and Jesse were up getting their lunch.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"'Cause," Sora said, "She never acts… well, happy. She hasn't ever since big brother left."

"Maybe she's finally getting over it," Alexis spoke up, and Sora shook her head.

"She doesn't get over things that quickly," Sora said. 'She still hates Artemis for leaving,' She added in her head.

"Who doesn't get over things quickly?" Jesse spoke up as he and Alyssa made it back to the table.

"It's nothing," Alexis said quickly when she noticed Sora's sharp look. Jesse shrugged his shoulder, but Alyssa looked suspiciously at Sora.

"It's nothing 'Lyssa!" Sora piped up cheerfully. Alyssa shrugged her shoulder and sat down next to Jesse.

What else was going to happen?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Well, not as horrible ending as Guardians, but it'll have to do.

Sora: Okay.

Meki: Read and Review!


	5. Placement Duel

Alyssa: Hieverybody!!!Howareyou!!!Good!!Thatsgood!!!Ilikechocolate!!Doyoulikechocolater???Ilikechocolate!!

Meki: Alright! Somebody get my Katana's! I need to shut this girl up! She's giving me a freaking headache!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX. Just the types of demons, hunters, Alyssa/****Lylix, ****Sora****Sorora****, and Alyssa and ****Sora's**** decks!**

**Chapter 4: Placement Duel**

"Ready Alyssa? Sora?" Jaden asked, and the two nodded. "Alexis?" Alexis nodded.

"Alright!" Jaden cheered. "Get your game on!" Alyssa and Sora laughed as they drew their cards.

"Duel!" The four of them shouted. (Their LP's are going to be in the order they're going)

**Alexis LP: 4000**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 4000**

**Alyssa LP: 4000**

"You can go first Alexis," Alyssa said, and Alexis nodded.

"Alright Alyssa," Alexis said, drawing her card. "I summon my Cyber Tutu (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**) onto the field in attack mode! Next, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sora called cheerfully, drawing her card. "I summon one card in face down attack mode and place one card face down. I end my turn." Jaden smiled. It was his turn now.

"My draw!" Jaden called cheerfully as he drew his card, "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**) onto the field in attack mode! I'll end my turn." Alyssa smirked.

"I guess it's my turn," She said casually as she drew her card, "And I summon my Black Kitten (**ATK: 500 DEF: 800**) onto the field in attack mode."

"That girl must be dumber than the slacker if she's summoning that pathetic thing in attack mode!" Chazz snapped. "It's the weakest thing on the field!"

"Maybe she has something planned Chazz," Syrus said, and Chazz rolled his eyes.

"I then activate my Black Kitten's special effect!" Alyssa said. "For each of your monsters, my kitten gets to attack you directly that many times! So, Black Kitten, attack Alexis and Jaden directly!"

**Alexis LP: 3500**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 3500**

**Alyssa**** LP: 4000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Alyssa said, slipping a card into her Magic/Trap card zone.

"Then it's my turn," Alexis said, drawing her card. "And I play Polymerization, fusing together my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. So, now I summon my Cyber Blader (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 800**) onto the field in attack mode. And since you guys control two monsters, her attack points double!"

**Cyber ****Blader****: ATK: 4200 DEF: 800**

"Now, Cyber Blader," Alexis said, "Attack Alyssa's Black Kitten!"

"That's going to be a hard hit," Jesse said, "A _**really**_ hard hit." As Cyber Blader came closer to Alyssa's kitten, she didn't do anything. She just stood there, arms folded over her chest, with a smirk on her face.

"Why doesn't she use her face down?" Syrus said.

"I activate my face down!" A girls' voice called, but it wasn't Alyssa. It was Sora. "Delay the Hunter! By activating this card, your attack is stopped." Alyssa smiled as Alexis's attack was stopped.

"Thanks Sora," She said, and Sora smiled.

"No problem 'Lyssa!" She replied cheerfully.

"I end my turn," Alexis said, and Sora drew her card.

"I sacrifice my facedown card," She said "In order to summon my Demonic Rabbit (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode. Now, Demonic Rabbit, attack Jaden's Sparkman!"

**Alexis LP: 3500**

**Sora**** LP: 4000**

**Jaden LP: 3100**

**Alyssa LP: 4000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Sora said, and Jaden drew his card.

"I play the spell card Fake Hero!" Jaden said, "Allowing me to summon my Elemental Hero Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) onto the field in attack mode. However, he can't attack this turn and he goes back to my hand at the end of my turn. Next, I'll normal summon my Neospacian Air Hummingbird (**ATK: 800 DEF: 600**) onto the field in attack mode. Now, Neos, Air Humming bird, Contact Fusion!" Sora and Alyssa seemed confused.

"Contact Fusion?" They said, turning towards each other with confused looks.

"Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Air Neos (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) onto the field in attack mode!" Jaden said. "And he gains more attack points for the difference of our life points. And if I'm not mistaken, that's 900!"

**Elemental Hero Air ****Neos****: ATK: 3400 DEF: 2000**

"Now, Air Neos," Jaden called, "Destroy her Black Kitten!" Alyssa shook her head.

"What's up with attacking my kitten?" She sighed. "I activate my Trap, Bring on the Cat Nip! Now, for each monster on our fields, excluding Black Kitten, my Kitten gets her attack points multiplied by that number! And I count four monsters on the field!"

**Black Kitten: ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

"Your kitten's still too weak for him!" Jaden called as her kitten was destroyed.

**Alexis LP: 3500**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 3100**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"Now I play Contact Out!" Jaden called, "Separating my monster back into Neos and Air Hummingbird! And I activate my Hummingbird's special effect! For each card in your hand I gain 500 life points, and you have 4 cards!"

**Alexis LP: 3500**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 5100**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"I end my turn." Jaden said, and Alyssa drew her card as Neos disappeared from the field.

"I play the Ritual Spell," Alyssa said, "Chaos Kitten! Seeing as I have a Black Kitten in my grave, I can send two more there from my hand or deck! And with three Black Kittens in my grave, I can remove them from play in order to ritual summon Chaotic Kitten (**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300**) in attack mode! Now, Chaotic Kitten, attack Alexis's Cyber Tutu!"

"Not so fast!" Alexis shouted, "I activate my Trap, Doble Passe! Now your attack is sent straight to my life points!"

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 5100**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Alyssa said. Alexis drew her card.

"I play the Spell, Prima Light!" Alexis said, "Now by sending my Cyber Tutu to the grave, I'm able to summon my Cyber Prima (**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**) onto the field in attack mode. Now, Prima, attack her Chaotic Kitten!"

"Not so fast Alexis!" Sora called, "I play Decoy for a Hunter! Now, Your Prima's target is changed to a monster I choose! So, I choose Jaden's Air Hummingbird!" Alyssa smiled in relief as her sister saved her.

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora LP: 4000**

**Jaden**** LP: 3600**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

There was dust blown everywhere as Jaden's Air hummingbird was destroyed by Prima.

"Don't forget about my Cyber Blader!" Alexis called, "Cyber Blader, attack her kitten!" Alyssa smiled.

"I activate my spell," She called cheerfully, "Rabies Injection! Now, I use this on Sora's Demonic Rabbit, giving it 800 more attack points!"

**Demonic Rabbit: ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200**

"But that doesn't help you!" Alexis called, and Alyssa smirked.

"Oh, but it does," She said. "For you see, any Beast-Type monsters targeted by Rabies Injection becomes the target until the end of the turn." There was a cloud of dust as Sora's monster was destroyed.

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora LP: 2600**

**Jaden**** LP: 3600**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"Sorry Sora," Alyssa called.

"Don't worry 'Lyssa," Sora called, "Because when her Blader destroyed my Rabbit, its effect activated! Now, her Blader gets destroyed!"

"What?!" Alexis said as her monster was destroyed.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Alexis said with a sigh, and Sora drew her card.

"Let's see…" Sora said thoughtfully. "I play the spell, Mysteries of the Innocent! Now, any monster in my hand that has 'Innocent' in its name, I can special summon it. But, it counts as my normal summon for this turn. So, I summon The Innocent Rabbi (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**) onto the field in attack mode. So, The Innocent Rabbi, attack Jaden directly!"

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora**** LP: 2600**

**Jaden LP: 2400**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."Sora said with a small smirk. Jaden drew his card.

"I play Polymerization," He said, "Fusing together my Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (**ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200**) onto the field in attack mode! Next, I'll play the spell card, Silent Death! Now, I'm able to special summon Sparkman back from my graveyard! But, he comes back in defense mode." Sparkman and a half-dragon thing appeared on the field.

"But, he won't stay for long," Jaden said, "Because I play the field spell Fusion Gate! Now, I'm able to fuse together monsters without a polymerization! So, now I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**) onto the field in attack mode. And, he gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my grave! And I count four!"

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: ATK: 3700 DEF: 2100**

"So," Jaden concluded, "Shining Flare Wingman, attack Sora's Rabbi!" A cloud of dust was sent flying as Sora's Rabbi was destroyed.

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora LP: 100**

**Jaden**** LP: 2400**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"And," Jaden added, "You lose life points equal to your Rabbi's attack points!" There was a flash of light as Sora lost.

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Sora LP: 0000**

**Jaden**** LP: 2400**

**Alyssa**** LP: 2600**

"I lost," Sora murmured as she fell to her knees. Alyssa looked at Jaden and Alexis. It was one against two. Who was going to win?

"My draw!" Alyssa shouted as she drew her card, "And I summon Black Cat (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**) onto the field in attack mode! Next I play the spell, Unlucky Thirteen! This spell allows my cat to attack you directly since it has 'Black' in its name! So, Black Cat, attack Jaden directly!"

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Jaden**** LP: 10****00**

**Alyssa LP: 2600**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Alyssa said. Alexis drew her card.

"I play the Spell," Alexis said, "Angel Wing! Now, my Prima is able to inflict 300 extra points of damage when she attacks! So, Prima, attack Alyssa's Black Cat!"

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Jaden**** LP: 10****00**

**Alyssa LP:**** 15****00**

"And don't forget about that extra 300 points of damage you take," Alexis said.

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Jaden**** LP: 10****00**

**Alyssa LP:**** 12****00**

"I end my turn," Alexis said, and Jaden drew his card.

"Shining Flare Wingman," Jaden said, "Attack Her Chaotic Kitten!"

**Alexis LP: 1600**

**Jaden**** LP: 10****00**

**Alyssa LP:**** 00****00**

Jaden walked over towards Alyssa and Sora as the holograms disappeared.

"Sweet duel girls!" He said with a smile as he held out his hand. "And let me be the first to welcome you to the Slifer Dorms!" Alyssa Sshook his hand as she got up. As she shook his hand, it felt like a jolt of electricity went up her hand. She didn't say anything though.

'Why do I feel like I know this kid?' she thought to herself. She shrugged it off as she and Sora followed Jaden to the Slifer Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that day**

"Sora, don't change into your uniform yet," Alyssa said with her eyes closed from her place leaning against the wall.

"Why not 'Lyssa?" Sora asked.

"Because Sora," Alyssa said, "It's going to be moon rise soon. And do you remember what tonight is?" Sora shook her head.

"No," Sora said, "What is it?" Alyssa sighed.

"Full moon." She said, and Sora nodded. "We'll stay in the woods tonight until sun rise. Then we'll sneak back into the dorm, 'kay?"

"'Kay 'Lyssa," Sora said with a smile.

What was the full moon going to be like tonight?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Next Chapter is going to be th full moon chapter, 'kay?

Alyssa: Somebody get me out of this jacket!!!

Meki: No! We don't know if your unhyper yet!

Alyssa: That's not a word!

Meki: Yes it is, even if I have to make it one! Read and Review!!! BTW, this was my first attempt at a four-way duel, so let me know how I did!


	6. Full Moon

Meki: I'm back with Chapter 5!!

Sora: Cool! XD

Meki: Yup, the Full Moon Chapter! So, go ahead and read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

"Time to go into the forest Sora," Alyssa said as soon as darkness had completely fallen.

"Okay 'Lyssa," Sora said and followed her sister solemnly outdoors quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure they're demons?" Syrus asked Alexis, and she nodded.

"That's what Aunt Mel made it seem like," Alexis said. "We just have to wait for them." Syrus nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sora asked tentatively. Alyssa sighed before growling.

"How do I know?" She growled through clenched teeth. Up ahead, she heard voices.

"Hey, I think we're almost there," she whispered to Sora, "And I have an idea. Remember what we did to Mom a couple years ago during the full moon?"

"Yeah," Sora said nodding, and Alyssa gave an evil smirk.

"Good," She said evilly. "So, you know what to do?" Sora nodded with a grin.

"Let's do it then," Alyssa said. 'Demons of Duel Academy,' She thought to herself, 'Prepare to be scared by the mischievous Copycat.'

"Ready Sora?" She asked.

"Ready 'Lyssa," Sora said.

"Good," She said before grabbing her sister's hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think I heard someone," Alexis said, listening into the dark and quiet.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" Atticus asked, and Alexis shook her head. Then, a stick crunched and Syrus yelped and dashed away from his spot.

"What was it?" Chazz snapped.

"Something pinched me!" He yelped again, his light blue dog ears laying flat on his head.

"It was probably just your imagination," Chazz snapped, his black cat ears laying flat on his head as he growled at the poor dog demon. Right then a high pitched girl's laughs echoed through the clearing.

"I'm his imagination?" The voice came. "Or am I a ghost? Maybe I'm both; Maybe I'm neither." The girl laughed again.

"Who are you?" Alexis snarled, her dirty blonde fox ears pricking up, trying to detect at least **some** movement.

"Me?" The girl asked in an innocent tone. "I'm just a harmless little girl in a forest with demons." As if on cue, the moon hid behind some clouds and the girl appeared behind Syrus.

"Boo," She whispered in Syrus's ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Syrus screamed, and he immediately ran away from the girl, his tail between his legs. She laughed the same exact pitch of laugh she had laughed earlier.

"I'll get her," Chazz snapped, pouncing on her. Or, not. Chazz missed.

"Hahaha," The girl laughed. "You should've seen your face." Chazz jumped for her again, and she hopped away, him missing everytime.

"Why don't I get any fun?" A disembodied voice asked, causing people to jump.

"Who's there?" Alexis asked.

"You, for one Aurora, should know who I am." The voice said. "Or did you and little Lobo over there forget me already?"

"My names not Lobo!" Atticus snapped.

"It's not?" The voice asked, "Wow, when did your demon change his name?" At that moment the moon came out from behind the clouds.

The girl that had scared Syrus had been revealed to be Sora.

"Sora?!" The gang said incredulously. She shook her head as her rabbit ears and tail popped out.

"Nope!" She said, "My name's Sorora! Sheesh Aurora, you're even more forgetful than Lylix!"

"Oh, I remember you two now," Alexis- or should I say, Aurora said, "So where's Lylix?" Sorora shrugged. As she did that, a girl with cat ears and tail appeared in front of Chazz, seemingly studying him.

"You're not a Copycat," She muttered, "And you're not a Lucky either. And Sly is over there is by the doofus Loyalty wolf and Loyalty/Lucky dog. I'm guessing you're a Quickster like the half-breed over there," She jabbed a finger towards Hassleberry, "But I'm not sure." She turned to everybody.

"So, how's it going?" She asked casually, and everybody face planted. She sighed.

"Lylix?" Aurora asked, and She nodded.

"Who else calls him Lobo?" Lylix snapped, "Other than you and everybody else?" Aurora laughed.

"Sorora," She snapped at her sister, "What are you doing to that poor boy-err, demon?!"

"Nothing sis!" Sorora called happily, continuing to hop in circles around Syrus.

"It looks like something to me!" Lylix snapped. "Now release Syrus. Now." Sorora sighed and stopped circling Syrus.

"Do you think she's still alive?" She asked suddenly.

"Who are you talking about?" Lobo(Atticus) asked.

"I don't know Sorora," Lylix answered truthfully. "But she won't die on us like Dad, alright?" Sorora nodded.

"So what's your Mom?" Aurora asked.

"Sly, like you." Lylix answered. "Except she has red hair and looks like a normal fox.

"Will Artemis ever come back?" Sorora asked Lylix abruptly, causing her to freeze. Tears welled up in her eyes as she answered.

"I-I don't know, Sorora," Lylix answered. "But to me, He doesn't deserve to come back. He was supposed to be a Loyalty Demon!" Then, Lylix burst into tears. Aurora tried putting a comforting arm around her, but Lylix lashed out and slashed her claws across her face. Then, she ran out into the forest.

"Shit," Aurora muttered. "We have to find her you guys!"

"What's the matter cadet?" Hassleberry asked, his black dog ears laying flat on his head. "There's nothing dangerous in the forest, right?" Aurora sighed.

"I knew you'd ask," She admitted. "I caught rumors that a hunter is on the island."

"What?!" Chazz snapped, "How?"

"I don't know," Aurora said, "But if there really is one, we have to find Lylix! She won't be much of a match against one of them if they find her in her current state! And don't question my judgment you guys!" They nodded.

"Alright," She said, "Hassleberry, you stay near Syrus. If a hunter appears, you get him out as soon as possible. Same goes for you Chazz, with Sorora. Zane and Lylix will have our heads if anything happens to either of them, got it?" The kids nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's go," She said, and they traveled deeper into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lylix finally stopped running, she was at a cliff. She sat down on the edge and looked down at the water's depths. Tears were still rolling down her face.

"Stupid Artemis!" She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Why'd you have to run off anyway?! Oh now I remember." She looked sadly at her reflection in the unnaturally calm sea.

"It was because you're- because you're- because you're-" But Lylix couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Go ahead, say it," A voice came from behind her. "You know you want to say it, Alyssa, or should I say, Lylix the Copycat." Lylix whipped around to face Adrian Gecko.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snarled, her eyes filling with rage.

"Oh, but you **do**," Adrian said. "You don't want anybody to know about it. Your Mom and sister don't know about it. Only you know about it."

"Know about what?!" She snapped, hoping he wouldn't see her lying.

"You're a pitiful liar," Adrian said, grabbing Lylix's arm and twisting it behind her back. "You don't want them to know-" Adrian paused before finishing with:

"To know that your twin brother is the hunter leader reincarnate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Oh my god, you didn't see that coming, did you?!

Sora: Nope.

Meki: Yup! Now there's only the question of _who_ their brother is.

Sora: Oh I know it's-

Meki (clamps hand over Sora's mouth): Well, Read, Review, and tell me what ya think! And who you think her brother is!


	7. Life Sucks, Doesn't It?

Meki: Well, here's Chapter 6!!

Sora: Yay!!!

Meki: And, you learn a lot of stuff this Chapter! Really interesting stuff!

Sora: Like what?

Meki: Well, you have to read the Chapter to find out! XD So, go ahead and read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6: Life Sucks, Doesn't It?**

"That's not true!" Lylix snarled, her ears laying flat on her head.

"Oh but it is," Adrian whispered into her ear.

"Let me go!" Lylix snapped, trying to break free of his grip.

"Why?" Adrian snapped. "The hunters could sure use you, kitty."

"Why?!" Lylix snapped, "There isn't anything special about me except for my race!" Adrian smirked.

"Oh but there is," Adrian said. "I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Lylix snapped.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Adrian said casually.

"You're the only one who can subdue the reincarnate." He finished, and Lylix's eyes widened.

"Then why don't you kill me now?!" She snapped. "That would make your job easier wouldn't it!?"

"Not necessarily kitty," Adrian said. "And now I think it's time for you to take a little… cat nap."

"What do you mean?!" Lylix snapped, but she never got an answer. After that, her world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you guys find her?" Alexis asked, and everybody shook their heads. "Dammit, where could she be?"

"Well," Came a familiar voice, "she could be here, she could be there. She could be right in front of you and you not know."

"Lylix?" Atticus asked, "Where are you?!" The voice laughed, and that's when the gang realized it was a guy speaking.

"My name's not Lylix you know." He said.

"Then what is it?!" Chazz snapped.

"You know it already," He said.

"Then who are you?" Alexis asked, and the figure laughed and jumped down from the trees.

"I thought at least you know who I was Lexi," He said, and everybody but Sorora gasped at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take her to the dungeon," A man snarled at Adrian. "And keep her there until we're ready for her, got it?" Adrian nodded.

"And bring that Half-Demon here." The man snapped again. Adrian nodded, and walked off with Lylix's limp body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jaden?!" The kids, except for Sorora, said at the boy. He had brown wolf ears and a brown wolf tail. He had five white rings on his tail. Sorora stared solemnly up at the boy, wide eyed.

"Artemis?" She asked, timidly, like she was afraid of his answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here he is," Adrian said, roughly pushing a Half-Breed Demon in front of him. He had emerald colored eyes, and teal hair and cat ears and tail.

"Good," The man said. "You can go Adrian." Adrian nodded and left.

"Now," the man said turning to the boy, "You do know what you have to do-" The cat averted his eyes from the man sadly.

"Don't you Jesse?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Artemis?" Alexis asked, "What do you mean Sorora?" Tears welled up Sorora's eyes.

"How could you have done that all those years ago Artemis?!" Sorora snarled at Jaden. "Don't you know what you put Lylix through?! She was devastated when you left! She didn't care about what you did! She just wanted you to stay but you wouldn't!" Jaden looked down at the ground.

"You don't understand why I did it Sorora," He said, and Sorora gave a laugh.

"Don't understand?" She said, "Don't understand Artemis? I know it just as well as you and Lylix why you did it. But, you didn't want to stay near us because you thought you were endangering us! But, in reality, you endangered us by leaving!" Jaden glared at Sorora.

"You don't get it Sis!" He snapped. "You weren't that old when I left!" Sorora gave a half of laugh.

"But I know why you did it!" She snapped back. "I know exactly why you left!"

"No you don't!" Jaden snarled.

"Yes I do," Sorora said defiantly. "I'll prove it to you. The reason you left is because-"

"Don't say it Sorora!" Jaden snapped, but she didn't listen.

"The reason you left," She finished, "Is because you're supposed to be the hunter leader reincarnate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I understand, Master," Jesse said in a depressed tone.

"Good," The man said, "Now go!" Jesse nodded and dashed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's not true, is it Jaden?" Atticus asked, afraid. Tears dripped from Jaden's eyes.

"I thought I told you not to say it Sorora," Jaden growled, and Sorora gulped.

"This is exactly what happened last time!" She snapped, trying to be brave. "This is exactly how the hunters found us and nearly killed us doofus! If you let it out, how can we control 'it'?!"

"What are you talking about Sorora?" Syrus asked.

"We need Lylix here!" Sorora said fearfully, "She's the only one who can control 'it'!" There was a rustle in the trees, causing Sorora and Syrus to jump.

"Lylix?" Alexis asked up at the trees.

Out of the darkness appeared Lylix, but she was holding something.

A Hunter gun, to be exact.

"So?" She said, "Are you going to come quietly, or will I have to use force?"

"Lylix, what are you doing?" Sorora asked, and Jaden gave a laugh.

"That ain't Lylix, Sorora," He said, turning towards 'Lylix'. "So, who are you really, Copycat?"

"What do you mean?" The Lylix imposter asked. Jaden gave a laugh.

"You're pretty good," Jaden admitted, "But not **that** good. You're missing something." The Lylix imposter looked at Jaden like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?!" The imposter snarled.

"What I mean is," Jaden said, "If you really are Lylix, what happened to your pendant? I mean, if you really are Lylix, then what happened to it?" The imposter didn't answer. Then, he tossed his gun down to Jaden.

"I knew there was no fooling you," He said, jumping down from the tree.

"Then why did you do it?" Jaden asked. The Lylix in front of them transformed.

"Because I have to follow orders Jay," The boy in front of them said. Everybody was shocked to see who it was.

"I didn't want to do it Jay," The boy said, "I honestly didn't."

"Then why'd you do it?" Jaden asked. "Why did you do it Jesse?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: OMG, you didn't see that coming, did you?

Sora: Angel did, and probably a couple other people did to.

Meki: Oh well. I'm going to get killed.

Sora: Cool. Can I watch?

Meki: Good thing you aren't a loyalty demon. You'd be a pitiful one.

Sora: Oh well.

Meki: Read and Review!


	8. Backstabbing Bastard

Meki: Hi! We have Chapter 7 here with us, so Tada!

Sora: Go ahead, read the Chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 7: Backstabbing Bastard**

"I did it because I have to follow orders Jay," Jesse answered.

"But why Jesse?" Jaden asked, cautiously approaching his friend, his ears flat on his head. "Why?" Once Jaden got within an arm's reach of Jesse, Jesse smirked.

"Because the hunters' want their leader back," Jesse said, and leaped for the gun he threw down. Sorora and Syrus saw this movement and jumped for the gun as well. They reached the gun first.

"Damn Lucky Demons," Jesse snarled as both Sorora and Syrus held the gun up, pointed at him.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't pull the trigger," Sorora snarled.

"Because," Jesse said unnaturally calm, "If you kill me, Terra will kill Lylix."

"Who's Terra?" Syrus and Sorora chorused.

"Terra's the only pureblood gone rogue," Atticus said. "She joined the hunters' and gets most demons that get locked up to trust her. Then she betrays them."

"Now brats, give the gun back," Jesse snarled at Syrus and Sorora.

"We'll never give it to a bastard like you!" Sorora snarled. A laugh came from behind them.

"Then I'll kill you," The voice said.

"Adrian!" Jesse snarled, his ears laying flat on his head in disgust, "I had this under control!" Adrian stepped out into the light.

"Oh?" He said, "By the look of it, you needed help." Jesse growled at him, but didn't do anything, yet. He noticed that Syrus and Sorora were distracted so he lunged for his gun.

Syrus and Sorora yelped and dropped the gun and jumped away. The gun fired a shot, and it nicked Jaden in the leg. Jesse picked up his gun and reloaded it.

"So," Jesse said, "Are you going to come quietly now?" The kids looked at each other nervously, then gulped before following Jesse with Adrian following behind them.

They were caught.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lylix awoke, she was in a dank cell. There were vertical bars secluding her from the rest of the dungeon. She smirked.

'This is going to be a snap getting out of here.' She thought. 'They can't keep a Copycat locked up.'

As Lylix went to transform, she yelped in pain as red electricity shrouded her. She was flung to the wall as she was electrocuted.

"What the fuck happened?!" She yelped, and a laugh came from a corner of the cell.

"Guess you never had a demon collar on you before, huh?" The voice said.

"Who's there?" Lylix said, slightly panicked.

"Me?" The kid said, stepping out into the moonlight that came from the barred window. It was the only thing that kept the room from being completely shrouded in darkness.

"I'm Teresa, Terra for short." The girl, Terra, said. Terra had light green shoulder length hair with murky brown eyes. She wore a brown skirt that was tattered, and a light green blouse that was ripped and torn. She had a black collar around her neck along with light green tail feathers. "I'm a Quickster Sparrow Demon. I have this collar on because I could escape through the bars as a sparrow or get out when they send meals." Lylix nodded.

"My demon name's Lylix," Lylix said, "But my human name is Alyssa. I'm a Copycat demon." Terra nodded.

"Why are you here?" Lylix asked.

"Me?" Terra asked. "This is what they do to all the Half-Breed Hunter Demons when they refuse to work for them. You?"

"Kidnapped." Lylix said. "Pureblood." Terra nodded.

"You on Death Row like me?" Terra asked, and Lylix looked at her like she was crazy.

"Death Row?!" She said panicked, and Terra nodded.

"I'm on Death Row for not killing my best friend." Terra said. "She was one of the only demons that didn't treat me like shit for being part hunter. They killed her in front of me before sending me here."

"I don't know if I'm on Death Row," Lylix said, "But I hope I'm not." A thought dawned on Lylix.

"When do meals get delivered here?" She asked.

"I don't know when," Terra said, "But it's normally a little after sunrise, halfway through the day, and a little before sundown. Why?"

"One more question," Lylix asked, "Do they have keys and controls for these collars?"

"They have keys to lock and unlock them, if you mean that," Terra said, "But I don't know about the control thing."

"Final question," Lylix said, "When are you sentenced?"

"Tomorrow evening, why?" Terra asked, and Lylix gave a devilish smirk.

"You're going to learn from a pro how to escape," Lylix said, "From a group of hunters' right under their noses." Terra smirked.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Lylix said, "during breakfast." Terra smirked.

"Perfect," she said. "Now I've got something for you kittycat." Terra held up a syringe.

"Wh-What's that?!" Lylix said, jumping away from Terra.

"You're learning a lesson from one of the slyest half-breeds with the hunters," Terra said with a smirk, appearing behind Lylix. "You can't trust anybody."

"You double-crossing bitch!" Lylix snarled.

"All's fair during the season," Terra said, putting the syringe in one of Lylix's veins on her neck and injecting the contents into her bloodstream.

"Copycats are so easy to manipulate," Terra snickered after Lylix collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"I take offense to that," A voice from the entrance to the cell said. Terra glared at the owner of the voice.

"Oh well," She snapped, "You're early."

"Or maybe you're just slow?" The voice countered. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Let me out now Jesse," She said, and Jesse opened the cage, and pushed some kids inside. Terra walked by them, her head held up, not looking at them, and exited the cell.

"The kids you were sent for?" She said distastefully, after the cell was locked. "These kids seem pathetic." Jesse ignored Terra, and she gave a laugh.

"Oh that's right," She said, "You still don't like the fact you betrayed your friends." Jesse glared at her.

"Shut up!" He snarled, and Terra laughed.

"What?" She said, "You got feelings for one of them? You know it's forbidden. No one would love a half-breed like you, one whose blood's been tainted." Jesse growled at Terra before transforming into a cat and lunging for her. Terra side-stepped, avoiding Jesse, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Seems like I hit a sore spot, huh kitty?" She said. "Well, watch it. Anybody else finds out, or you attack me again, you'll be in that cell with a collar on. And **you'll** be on Death Row. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Terra threw Jesse at the wall, and he did a spiral before landing on his feet. Terra left the room, and Jesse bounded after her.

"Lylix?" Sorora asked timidly, kneeling next to her unconscious sister. "Lylix? Lylix wake up!" Sorora shook her sister in attempts of waking her up.

"What's wrong with her!" Sorora cried, tears appearing in her eyes. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Maybe she's dead," Chazz snapped, and Sorora burst into tears. Jaden and Alexis whacked him on his head.

"What was that for?!" Chazz snapped again.

"For scaring her/my sister!" Alexis and Jaden shouted.

"What's going to happen to us?" Syrus asked, looking up wide eyed at the kids.

"I don't know Sy," Jaden answered, "But I don't think it is good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mel!" Maggie shouted, running through the village top-speed, "Mel! Mel, we have a problem!"

"What is it Maggie?" Mel asked the panicked and worn out Sly Demon.

"It-It's Sarah!" Maggie panted, panicked.

"What about Sarah?" Mel asked, "Did something happen to her?" Maggie nodded.

"She's dead, along with her husband!" Maggie said. "She betrayed us!" Mel stared at Maggie wide-eyed.

"The kids are in danger," Mel said.

"What are we going to do?" Maggie asked, panicked.

"I know what we have to do." Mel said. "He won't be able to get to the kids until tomorrow though."

"Who is it?" Maggie asked.

"He's friends with my niece and his little brother is her friend as well," Mel said. "He'll be able to help us." Maggie nodded.

"What's his name?" Maggie asked.

"His name," Mel said, "is-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Who is the person that's going to help them?

Sora: I don't know, who?

Meki: A Secret!

Sora: That's a strange name.

Meki: That's not his name!!!

Sora: But you said it was!

Meki: No I didn't!!!

Sora: Yes you did!

Meki: No I didn't!

Tammy: Bye guys!!!! Read and Review!!


	9. Introducing: Zane!

Meki: Well, I'm finally back after having a hard time of typing this chapter.

Alyssa: Yay!!!

Meki (steps back cautiously): Did you have coffee?

Alyssa: No. Why?

Meki: Just checking. So, read the Chapter! I've been working really hard on it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 8: Introducing: Zane!**

"His name is Zane," Mel said, and Maggie nodded.

"I remember him," Maggie said, "He's the poor boy who got his clothes dyed pink by Lylix when he stayed here one summer. Not that your nephew seemed to mind."

"He lives in the city right now," Mel said, "If we hurry, we can see him and tell him about what happened. He's the only one of us who can get into the school inconspicuously. Alright?" Maggie nodded.

"If it'll keep the kids safe," Maggie said, and Mel nodded.

"He'll be able to help them." Mel said.

"Good," Maggie said, and they headed off to find Zane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel and Maggie had very little trouble locating Zane. No. That was the **easy** part. Now they had to convince him to help them.

They knocked on his door, and after a few minutes it opened, revealing a very disgruntled looking man with dark blue wolf ears and tail. He had a thick black ring on his tail, indicating he was fully tame and was in control of all of his actions during full moons, like tonight. He glared at the two fox demons, and Maggie smiled sheepishly at him. It reminded Zane of a certain brunette at Duel Academy.

"What are you doing here Mel?" Zane asked, not taking his eyes off of Maggie.

"My friend, Maggie, needs your help," Mel answered. Zane glanced cautiously around outside, and then motioned them inside.

"What happened?" Zane asked. He would never admit it, he as rather… fond of Maggie's daughters in a brother/sister relationship, like his with Syrus. Even if Alyssa dyed all his clothes pink that one time.

"We don't know what has happened yet," Maggie said. "But, we're sure that Sarah has told the hunters where Lylix and Sorora are." Zane nodded, his face telling no emotions.

"What makes you say that?" Zane asked.

"We found Sarah earlier tonight, dead in the forest," Maggie answered. "She was lying there next to her husband. They had been shot, and the blood indicated that they had been dead for at least a day, which is how long Lylix and Sorora have been gone." Zane nodded.

"Where are they?" Zane asked, and Mel sighed.

"They are at Duel Academy, with Alexis, Atticus, and Syrus." Mel said "And you're the only one we know who can get there and help them."

"The school wouldn't let anybody on the island without them knowing it," Zane said. "They should be completely safe." Mel shook her head.

"You forget," Mel chided, "Hunters are able to get anywhere they need to. They would be able to get on the island. They probably have young hunters on the island."

"But what do they want out of Lylix?" Zane asked. "It seems like an awful lot to go after one Copycat." Maggie sighed, and tears rolled down her eyes as she started trembling.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever," She said, her eyes hidden by her hair. "You both remember Artemis, correct?" Zane and Mel nodded.

"He deserted the village centuries ago," Zane said, "Back when all of us were young. There were rumors that he's dead." Maggie said nothing as she stared at her hands and started wring them.

"It started that rumor myself," She admitted softly, "To keep him safe. I didn't want the Hunters to find him." Zane and Mel looked at Maggie like she was crazy.

"Why would you start a rumor about your own son?" Mel asked, and Maggie took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"This is all my fault," She muttered, "All those kids would be safe if I didn't send them there."

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"I didn't think twice about it," Maggie muttered, "_**He'll **_be released and all those demons on that island will die."

"What the Hell are you talking about Maggie?" Mel said, "What do you mean '_**He'll**_' be released? How will they all die"?! Maggie hiccupped softly as she looked up. Her eyes were no longer her dark green color. No. They had flipped over to the color her eyes go when she was around humans during the full moon. They were a crimson color and her pupils were cat like slits.

"What am I talking about?" She chuckled softly, "I was too ashamed to let anybody know the price of what comes with Twin Demons."

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"Tell me Zane," Maggie said eerily, "Have you ever seen a boy at Duel Academy that seemed like Artemis, minus the ears and tail?" Zane nodded. "Did he ever wear a silver heart shaped pendant? Something like a necklace?" Zane nodded again. "So, tell me, What is that boy's name?"

"It's Jaden," Zane answered, "But why do you want to know?" Maggie gave a small laugh.

"How long have you known him?" She asked.

"Two or three years, Why?" Zane answered.

"Wrong," Maggie answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean?!" Zane snapped, his ears laying flat on his head. "I think I know how long I've known my friends!" Maggie smirked slyly.

"I guess you don't," Maggie said, "If you already forgot how long you've known Artemis."

"What do you mean?!" Zane snapped, irritated.

"You were never told Artemis's human name," Maggie said, "So I expect you wouldn't have noticed. But you were always the bright one of the group, so I thought you'd have noticed."

"What are you talking about?" Zane said, his tone softer, and he thought for a moment. "You mean that Jaden is-" Maggie smiled and nodded.

"It took you long enough Zane," She said, "Yes; Jaden was Artemis's human name." Zane nodded.

"What about all the demons dying on the island with Alyssa and Sora on the island?" Zane asked. Maggie gave a sad smile.

"I've kept this secret from the whole village for years," Maggie confessed, "And I never thought I'd have to tell anybody."

"What do you mean Maggie?" Mel asked, "Tell anybody about what?"

"Artemis, My son is…" Maggie trailed off.

"Is… What?" Mel encouraged.

"He's the Hunter Leader Reincarnate." Maggie said sadly, averting her eyes from Zane and Mel as they changed back to their normal hue.

"Why didn't you tell anybody before?" Mel asked.

"Because I didn't want anybody to outcast him because of something he couldn't stop from happening!" Maggie snapped. "They would've made him an outcast just like his father!" Mel stared at Maggie in shock.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"My Husband," Maggie said, "was a Half-Breed."

"So that'd make Jaden, Alyssa, and Sora Quarter-Bloods," Zane observed, and Maggie nodded.

"But why would he be an outcast?" Mel asked, "Unless…" Maggie smirked.

"Yes, Mel, Zane," Maggie said addressing them, "I, a respected Pure Blood in the village, fell in love with a Half Breed. A _**Hunter**_ Half Breed."

"And it wasn't any old Hunter Half Breed," Zane said. "It was a Half Breed that was supposed to be the next reincarnation, am I correct?" Maggie smirked.

"Yes," Maggie said. "When the twins were born, Jaden became the next reincarnation. Alyssa was the reincarnation's keeper, the only one who could control him. And, the only one who could seal the reincarnation away."

"So," Zane said, "You want me to save them." Maggie and Mel nodded. "How do we even know if they are in trouble?" Mel flipped open Zane's PDA.

"There's only one way to find out," She said with a smirk, dialing a number into it.

"How did you get that?!" Zane snapped, and Mel smirked.

"Foxes are thieves, remember that," She said slyly. The PDA rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and ra- Okay I think they get it!!!

"Prove my point?" Mel said. "He normally answers his PDA after the first ring. Doesn't it seem odd he didn't answer? Because last time I checked, he always had it with him, even during the full moon." Zane grimaced, but he knew Mel was right.

"So, are you going to help us?" Mel asked, and Zane sighed.

"Are you even going to give me a choice?" H sighed.

"No." Mel said, and Zane sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," He said. Maggie and Mel smiled as they followed Zane outside. They went back to the village while Zane went towards the harbor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: What's Zane going to do?

Alyssa: I don't know, What?

Meki: Something. I'm just saying this: It involves Aster, a motorboat, and one reckless driver!

Alyssa: Awesome! XD

Meki: Yup, so Read and Review!


	10. Aster Better Have Boat Insurance

Meki: I'm soooooo sorry for making you wait for this chapter!!

Alyssa: You better!

Meki: I've had a bit of writers block for this and I've had Basketball (Which our game tonight was postponed thankfully) and I have a competion coming up on the 8th. And I have a concert on Monday! So, If you think you have stress? At least you don't have half your day taken up by activities and the other part taken up by sleep and getting ready for school!

Alyssa: Done Ranting?

Meki: Yup.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 9**

While Mel and Maggie headed back to the forest, Zane headed off to the harbor. Why? Because a certain silver haired pro duelist has a motor boat that the Quickster Demon could borrow. And when I say borrow, I mean steal.

He jumped in the boat and opened the dashboard from underneath the wheel (A/N: By the way, I don't know a thing about cars or boats) and as he started to hotwire the boat, a voice came from the dock.

"So demon, why are you stealing my motor boat?" The voice said. Zane turned around to face none other than Aster Pheonix.

"Zane?!" Aster said incredulously towards said Quickster Demon. "You're a demon?!" Then regaining his smooth composure (A/N: Which he never had in my opinion) he snapped. "What are you doing to my boat?!"

"Hotwiring it," came the blunt reply.

"Why?!" Aster snapped, jumping into the boat.

"I have some business to take care of on Duel Academy Island," Zane said monotonously, sticking a burned finger in his mouth (Zane Fangirls: Aaaaaawwww!!!! (hearts in eyes) Meki: Back you hounds! Back!) He twisted some wires together and the motor roared to life.

"I'll help you," Aster said, and Zane shook his head.

"No, this is demon business," He said, "A human like you would only get in the way." Aster smirked at Zane.

"Not all Half-Bloods turn Demon during the Full Moon," He said slyly. "Now, take me with you or I'll have you charged with theft of my motorboat. So which will it be?" Zane growled but didn't object.

"You better hold on," Was all that he growled.

"What do you-" Aster started, but was cut off by Zane pressing the gas and them speeding off towards Duel Academy. And he was driving like a lunatic.

"Do you even have a boat license?!" Aster shouted, clutching the top of the windshield for dear life. Zane stared blankly at him, his eyes away from what was in front of him.

"What license?" He asked, not noticing the _**humongous**_ rock approaching really fast.

Zane!" Aster snapped, "Pay attention to what's in front of you!" Zane's head snapped up just in time to turn the wheel and _**barely**_ miss the rock. And when I mean barely, I mean the boat got scratched by the rock!

It went on like his for an hour or two more while Zane nearly hit the boat off of a coral reef, twelve more rocks, three seagulls arguing over a crab, the Loch Ness Monster, three sparrows, an iceberg, a random car, and three more coral reefs. Not Including a couple of trees, a stalactite, an underwater volcano, a handful of sharks, two packs of pirahanas, and a pack of half-starved, vicious squirrels and monkeys on a raft chucking squirrels at them who nawed on the windsheild.

But finally, after another encounter with seagulls (There were thirteen of them fighting over one crab) they made it to the one side of Duel Academy without being seen. They snuck onto the island and towards the Hunter Lair as the sun started to rise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: I know, I know, it was short and I made Zane OOC, but I don't care!

Alyssa: When am I going to get back in?

Meki: When Jenny decides it's time for pigs to fly again.

Alyssa: Alright- Hey! Pigs never flew before!!

Meki: Read and Review!


	11. Why Jesse? Why?

Meki: Tada Well, here's Chapter 10!

Alyssa: Yay! XD

Meki: Yup. You find out something this chapter, though it's npt very important.

Alyssa: What is it?

Meki: Not telling.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-****Gi****-Oh GX**

**Chapter 10**

"Why won't she wake up?" Sora muttered, staring at her sisters' still body.

"Because the drug I gave her hasn't worn off yet," Said a voice from the cell door. The kids turned to face Terra sneering distastefully at them. She had a tray with slop on it, and a handful of demon collars on her arm.

"Terra," Jaden spat, "What have you done to my sister?!" Terra chuckled as she unlocked the cell and entered it and then relocked it.

"It's just a harmless sedative. She should wake up soon." Terra said with a glint in her eye, "But…" Jaden glared at Terra, his ears pricking up dangerously.

"But what?" He growled in a tone none of the kids ever heard Jaden use before.

"But, If I give her another dose just a milligram over, it **will** be fatal and you precious sister over there will be no more." Terra said with a smirk.

"Now," She said dropping the tray on the floor, "There's your breakfast. So, now you guys get collars on! Doesn't that seem fun?" The kids backed away nervously as Terra came closer to them with the collars in her hand.

For the next hour and a half Terra spent getting collars on the kids. The hardest ones were Sora and Syrus, seeing as theirs' kept 'accidentally' falling off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, while Terra was having her 'fun', there was a teal colored kitty sitting in front of the hunter hideout with emerald green eyes. It was no doubt that this was Jesse.

'Why do I get put on guard duty?' He thought to himself, licking his paw and cleaning his ear. 'This is almost always my job! Why can't Terra do it for once?' Jesse let out a meow/sigh and wrapped his tail around his feet as he sat down.

He watched a silver sparrow hop from one foot to another on a tree branch a couple feet away from him. It had blue eyes, and reminded him of someone. The sparrow twittered nervously, and it was followed by a growl. Jesse jumped to his feet and backed away nervously, forgetting he was a Copycat.

Out from a couple trees came a dark blue wolf, with glaring dark blue eyes directed at Jesse. Jesse glared back and then jumped at the bird, which jumped away nervously and landed on the wolf's head. Jesse gave a laugh as he turned back to his part demon form. Zane and Aster glared at him as they returned to their normal forms.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Aster asked, and Jesse glared at him.

"Better question is," Jesse countered, "What are _you_ doing here?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"Aster," Zane snapped, "Use your head. Or is it just for looks?" In this temporary distraction, Jesse had jumped down from the tree and transformed into a copy of Zane.

"Hey!" Aster snapped. He stared at the two Zane's, and did a double take. "Umm…"

"So you're a Copycat," Zane said, addressing Jesse.

"So," Jesse said, transforming back to normal, "Want to skip the formalities and come with me quietly? Because that'd be the smart thing to do seeing as we're right in front of the Hunter hideout."

"So you work for the hunters," Zane said, "Why Jesse?" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of obvious," He said, "Where do all the other outcasts go?" Zane opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Well, lookie here," said a voice. Jesse sighed and turned with Zane and Aster to face Adrian. "What do we have? Two demons." Zane growled menacingly at Adrian, but he just waved it off.

"So you want to save your friends, huh?" Adrian said. "Well, you better hurry and find them. The ceremony starts in an hour."

"The ceremony?" Zane said, and Adrian just laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough," He said and entered the lair with Jesse running after him.

"Come on," Zane said coldly to Aster, "We have to find them." And they entered the lair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh," Alyssa groaned, finally stirring. "What happened? She asked, placing a hand to the side of her head and shaking it.

"That's right," She muttered, not noticing the others yet, "The hunters kidnapped me."

"Alyssa!" Sora squealed, latching herself onto the Copycat demon. "You're okay!"

"Sora?!" Alyssa said in shock, looking down at the rabbit demon. "What are you doing here?!"

"The same reason as the rest of us," Jaden said, "Kidnapped because of me." Alyssa turned and glared at Jaden.

"You," She spat. "Why do you have to be alive?!"

"So I'm guessing you don't like the sarge, huh?" Hassleberry said, but didn't get an answer.

"Why did you have to leave the village Artemis?!" Alyssa continued. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you never left the village!" Jaden glared back at Alyssa.

"One," He said, "Its Jaden. And Two, I had my own reasons for leaving the village." Alyssa folded her arms and glared contemptuously at her brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jaden?" Alyssa sighed. "It wasn't your fault that father died!"

"Then whose was it?!" Jaden spat, and Alyssa sighed.

"I'm sorry Jaden," Alyssa finally muttered.

"What are you sorry about Alyssa?" Jaden and Sora asked.

"Jaden," Alyssa said pausing before finally saying, "It was my fault that father died. You hear me Jaden? I was the reason that father died."

"You were?!" Jaden snarled at Alyssa, "How come you never told me?!"

"I tried!" Alyssa cried. "But you never listened to me! You always thought it was your fault! You would never listen to me!"

"That sounds exactly like the slacker," Chazz mumbled, and he got smacked by Alexis.

"Jaden," Alyssa said, "Dad died trying to save me."

"Why?" Jaden asked, "Why would the hunters be after you?" Alyssa sighed.

"Jaden, I'm a Copycat!" Alyssa cried, "They wanted to kill me! But, that's not all."

"Then what else is there?" Jaden asked as Alyssa averted her eyes.

"Dad…" Alyssa paused. "Dad was a… a…"

"A what?" Jaden asked, and Alyssa burst into tears.

When she finally calmed down she said, "Nothing. I already told you too much."

"What are you trying to tell me Alyssa?!" Jaden snarled at Alyssa, and she finally faced.

"Think Jaden!" She snarled. "You're the HUNTER Reincarnate! You're part hunter!" Jaden took a step back, wide eyed.

"What?" He said and Alyssa smirked. Right then, the door was pushed open, causing the kids to jump.

Inside the door walked a dark blue wolf with a silver sparrow on his head. The two demons transformed into Zane and Aster. The kids weren't surprised about Zane, but Aster on the other hand…

"Aster?!" Atticus exclaimed, "Wow… you're a demon?" Alexis sighed as she shook her head sadly. Her brother was so dense.

Alyssa sighed as she went up and kicked the cell door. It fell off the hinges.

"Wow Alyssa," Atticus said, "You're strong."

"No I'm not," She contradicted. "That's what happens when we have three lucky demons in the same room. Now come on. We don't want to get caught." Alyssa paused and transformed into Terra.

"What's that for?" Jaden asked 'Terra'.

"Because," 'Terra' said, "That way if we do get caught, it'll look like little old Terra is following orders."

"Too bad you won't get out," Called a voice from the door. The kids turned to face Jesse, and Alyssa looked near tears as she changed back to her normal self as she stepped in front of Jesse.

"Why would you do this Jesse?" She cried in his face. Too bad she did a stupid move. Jesse grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Jaden," He said, "If you don't want your sister to die, come with me. The rest of you, I don't care what happens. But, you try anything funny, and you will die." With that, he drug Alyssa off.

"I'm sorry," Jaden muttered before he scampered off following Jesse and his sister.

"Come on," Sora said, "We have to help them!"

"How?" Zane said, "We don't know our way around here."

"I do," Spoke a voice from the doorway. The kids turned to face-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: O.o Who was that at the end?

Alyssa: Who?

Meki: Not telling! But, it's shocking!

Alyssa: Who is it? Please tell me!

Meki: Nope! You aren't finding out until next chapter! XD


	12. O M F G!

Meki: Sorry for the Lateness!

Alyssas: You better be! I could be dead!

Meki: 'Lyssa, you know I wouldn't do that to you! ...God, I sounded like a lesbian. Damn. Me no likey that.

Alyssa: (laughs)

Meki: Shut up. Read the chapter before I kill her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 11**

"What the-" Chazz started to say, but the person cut him off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She said, "No swearing here."

"What are you doing here Terra?" Zane asked monotonously. "I thought you went rogue." Terra sighed.

"That's the word Zaney," Terra said, causing Zane to growl. "You 'thought' I went rogue."

"But you did," Syrus said, shrinking back as Terra let out a laugh that sounded like a high pitched chirp.

"There's a thing called 'Double Cross'," Terra said. "I infiltrated the Hunter's to get them to trust me. That way, I'd be able to find the reincarnation and make sure he doesn't get released. So, come on! If you don't want your friends to die, follow me!" When nobody moved, Terra grabbed Sora and Syrus.

"Hey!" The kids protested, but Terra drug them off, and the demons growled and followed reluctantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you going to do to us?" Alyssa asked, frightened, as Jesse tied her and Jaden to an executioner board.

"That's not for him to tell you," A voice said. But, before, Alyssa could see who it was, her world went black.

Jaden, on the other hand, got a perfect picture of who knocked out his sister. And what he saw made his mouth hang agape.

"Now," the man said, "Why don't we gather the demons, Jesse, and start the ceremony?"

"Yes Master," Jesse said, making sure his eyes didn't connect with Jaden's. Then, he transformed into his oh so Kawaii cat form and dashed out of the room.

"Why?" Jaden finally asked. "Why are you doing this?" The two pairs of eyes were connected for a moment before Jaden finally said:

"Why are you doing this to Lylix and I, Dad?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: OMFG?! Who saw that coming?! Who didn't?! Why is it so short?! Why- No, HOW is their father alive?!

Alyssa: Luke Skywalker Moment!

Meki: Yeah! Darth Vader: I Am your father. Luke: Noooooooooooooo!

Alyssa: O.o

Meki: I know. Read and Review!


	13. A 'Family' Reunion

Meki: Mesa sowie!

Alyssa: You better be!

Meki: How was I supposed to know people would react like that?!

Alyssa: Brain, Duh!

Meki: Sorry! Well, just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 12**

"Why am I doing this? You should know why Artemis." The man said to Jaden, who growled in response.

"Refresh my memory," Jaden snarled, "Seeing as I obviously forgot after you knocked my twin out." The man laughed.

"Ah yes, Lylix," The man said. "But, why I'm doing this? Your next in line for the Hunter Throne, and I, unlike you, Lylix and Sorora, didn't receive the gift of immortality so I'm going to die eventually, so might as well transfer the throne now."

"But you died all those years ago!" Jaden protested, "How did you even live that long?! How did you even live after that attack?!" The man chuckled.

"Artemis," The man sighed, "You probably didn't understand what I said. I received _**some**_ immortality power, but not all of it, like you. You won't die unless you get killed by somebody if you're fatally wounded. Me, I'm able to live a couple hundred years, but then I'll die. And, it's close to my time of dying, so it's time to pass on the throne."

"That doesn't answer my other question," Jaden snarled. The man laughed.

"Oh yes," He said, "My 'Dying' part when that blast hit my heart. You see Artemis, that's how I was able to take the throne." Jaden gulped.

"Y-y-you mean-" Jaden stuttered, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. His father smirked, obviously knowing what Jaden meant.

"Yes," He said, "In order to initiate you onto the Throne, I get to," He paused before finishing with:

"I get to cut out your heart."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Move away from that Door!" Terra snapped at Jesse, and he shook his head.

"No," Jesse said. "You have to take them back to their cell and come with me to the ceremony."

"What the fuck bastard?!" Terra snapped kicking the wall just inches away from Jesse's head. He didn't flinch. "When the fuck did you get a backbone?! And I won't go to that fucking ceremony!"

"When did you get permission to bring the prisoners out of their cells?" Jesse retorted. "Because last time I checked, only Lylix and Artemis were allowed out, and they were supposed to be brought to Master. Now, come with me to the ceremony!"

"Just let me through that damn door!" Terra snapped. "And I won't go to that damn ceremony!

"No," Jesse said. "And if you don't calm down and take them back I will call the hunters and have you locked up for the ceremony." Terra growled at him.

"Try me," She said, and darted towards the door, and opening it while darting down the halls with the others close on her heels.

Jesse slammed his hand onto a red button near him.

"Attention! Attention!" He called. "Hunter Terra has gone rogue! I repeat Hunter Terra has gone rogue! All available Hunters go through Hall A-5 towards the Chamber of Releasing!" Then, Jesse darted after The group of kids.

"Where are we going!?" Zane shouted at Terra a ways down.

"You'll see," Terra shouted back over the roar of the alarms. She skidded to a stop and ran into a random door.

It was a supply closet, barely big enough for all of them.

"Shut the door!" Terra snapped at Alexi, who did so. Then, Terra climbed on Zane's shoulder's.

"Hey!" Zane said, "What are you doing?!" "

You'll see," Terra said again, and fished something out of her pocket and started fiddling with something above their heads. After a while, there was a clunk, and a big metal fell and landed on Chazz's head.

"Hey! What was that?!" But there wasn't any answer.

"Up here, you need to get in the vent." Terra's voice said. "In your demon forms. Small demon's first, then the larger ones. This way we can get to the ceremony room."

"Why?" Zane said, "Why should we trust you?!"

"Do you want to save them or not?!" Terra snarled.

"I do," Aster said, and there was a flash of light, and a glint of silver as Aster transformed into a sparrow and flew into the vent. There were three more flashes as two cats and a rabbit was passed up. Then, Alexis was sent up as a fox, followed by Syrus. Atticus came up, and then Zane scrambled up.

"Now, follow me," Terra said, flashing another light and turning into a sparrow and fluttering through the animals to the front of the herd. There was clacking as the hurried through the vent, and sounds of skidding were heard as they made sharp turns and tried to avoid fans and whatnot.

Eventually, they made it to the ceremony room.

And they were shocked by what they saw.

They saw Alyssa staring frightenedly at a man who had a sharp knife that was in front of Jaden.

She was screaming, "Don't Do it!" but she wasn't heeded. "Don't Do It!" Was repeated several times before this was added:

"Don't do it or I'll kill you."

The man laughed and turned towards Alyssa. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"And how are you going to stop me?" As soon as that was said, there was a groan, and the vent collapsed and the demons fell onto the hunters after they transformed back.

"Well, I guess that's how," Alyssa said with a smirk. "Please don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I?" The man asked as he raised his knife and the kids got up.

"Why would you do it to your own son?!" One girl fainted. (A/N: Guess who?)

"Shut up keeper," Came a growl.

"It's Lylix or Alyssa Dad," Came the patient reply. "Now, put that knife down. You know it's not nice to point sharp objects at idiots."

"Hey!" Jaden protested.

"It's true." Alyssa retorted.

"Put the knife down," Terra said. "No one's getting killed or resurrected today. Alright?" The man chuckled.

"Terra," He said sadly, "You were one of my best Hunters. Why would you turn on me?"

"Because you're a sick, twisted man who just wants to kill his own son so the Hunters will keep going on forever! But, we're going to put an end to this!" And with saying that, Terra picked a rock up off of the floor and chucked it at Alyssa's collar. It hit the collar, and the collar fell off of Alyssa's neck. There was a flash of light, and a midnight black cat went skidding across the floor. Then she came scampering back to the group followed by a teal colored cat.

Both cats had their hackles raised and claws outstretched. Then Alyssa transformed back and gave the kitty a smirk as Jesse transformed back.

"Why don't we go out in the forest Jesse?" Alyssa purred at the cat. "That way, we won't get in your _Master's_ way." And without waiting for an answer, she latched her claws in Jesse's wrist and drug him out the door.

"Leave guys!" Jaden yelled at them. "Just leave me! You can't save me! Just go!"

"No!" Alexis snapped, "We won't leave you!"

"Just go, dammit!" Jaden snarled, and the kids jumped. Jaden has never, _ever_ swore in his whole life. Something's up.

"Chazz, Hassleberry," Terra said, "Take Sorora and Syrus and leave here! Don't turn around or come back, and avoid Jesse and Alyssa's fight. Take them back to the Academy where they will be safe."

"No-" Chazz started, but Zane glared at him.

"Just do it." Zane growled and Chazz nodded and he and Hassleberry took Syrus and Sorora and scampered out of the building.

"Just go!" Jaden whimpered. "Just leave me! You won't be safe here! Leave here and don't come back. Just go and hide!"

"No," Terra said, "We won't leave you. Not after what they did to my mother." She pulled out a gun that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"Move, now," Terra snarled.

"And if I don't?" It was more of a taunt than a question, but Terra didn't seem to notice.

"Then I'll shoot."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: What's going to happen?

Alyssa: Something bad, I know it.

Meki: Or not.

Alyssa: Knowing you, something bad.

Meki: Oh well.


	14. A Stormy Demise

Meki: Well, I hope you guys like the very creepy, Thirteenth chapter of Forbidden Love!

Alyssa: What did you do?

Meki: Nuttin'

Alyssa: Liar.

Meki: Uh... On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 13**

"You, kill me?" The man retorted with a laugh. "Terra, you don't have the guts to."

"Well, I do Dad." The kids jumped and turned to face Alyssa.

"What happened to Jesse?" He snarled at her.

"Oh, him?" Alyssa asked nonchalantly. "He's taking a nice long nap. Don't worry; his isn't in the dirt like yours is soon going to be!" Then, without warning, Alyssa snatched the gun thingie from Terra's hands and pointed it straight at her father's heart.

"Any last words?" Alyssa snarled.

"None coming to mind," He mocked. Alyssa fired the gun and her father dodged the shot.

"Damn," Alyssa muttered, "I forgot he was a Quickster Demon. Well, we have one Lucky Demon in here, let's see if lucks on my side." She reloaded the gun again, and started firing again and again at her father, but they all missed. Some nearly hit her friends as well.

Pretty soon, she was down to her last shell in the gun. And her father was right in front of her.

"Say Goodbye Dad," Alyssa snarled, pressing the trigger on the gun just as Alexis screamed, "Don't shoot Alyssa!"

That's when Alyssa realized her mistake. Her father was standing in front of…

Jaden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jesse had regained consciousness, he noticed Alyssa was missing.

"Damn," He said, and darted inside. He reached the room where the others were as Alyssa fired her second to last shot at her father. He realized her father's intentions before everybody else did.

Just as she fired her last shot and her father stepped away, Jesse darted in and stood in front of Jaden, blocking the shot. Jesse was shorter than Jaden, with him being held up by the frame and ropes.

Alyssa screamed in fear and panic as the bullet embedded itself in Jesse's shoulder. However, it didn't stop their like both Jesse and Alyssa hoped. It tore itself through Jesse's shoulder and pierced Jaden in the heart. As Jesse slumped to the ground clutching his shoulder, Jaden's head fell limp onto his shoulder. His father smirked as he kicked Jesse roughly to the side into Alyssa's arms, where she had dropped to the floor in fear.

He thrust his sons' head roughly up and looked at the dilated pupils, making them stare into his.

"Awaken," He said, "Awaken and accept your destiny my son, Artemis. Wake up and fulfill your destiny of your heritage. No longer shall you be Artemis; you shall now be known as one your followers will obey. Got it Haou?" It seemed like Jaden was coming back to life. He moved his head, but it seemed that 

his eyes changed color. They were no longer a calming chocolate brown. No. They were an evil golden color.

He turned his head from his father's grip and stared at his bounds. With a flick of his wrist, his demon claws appeared and he fell to the floor. He stood on the ground, and his eyes seemed to get a demonic glint in them.

Before any of the kids could flinch, He was holding his father up by his neck.

"Thanks, _**father**_," He growled, emphasizing on 'father', "for releasing me, but, I think it's time for us to part ways. For Good." Then, without warning, a _crack!_ and a _snap!_ echoed through the room. Jaden then gave everybody a sadistic grin and stalked out of the room.

"We need to get Jesse help," Alyssa said, croaking out a whisper in the deathly quiet room.

"Why should we?" Zane snapped. "He was working for that bastard!"

"If we don't help him, then we're no better than Haou and my father." Alyssa muttered. "Jesse a little help?" Jesse gave a pained nod, and transformed into his demon form. Alyssa scooped him up and darted out of the room as a thunder head was forming over the island.

"She's going to hotwire the boat, isn't she?"

"Yup."

"Great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Storm clouds were rolling fast, but Alyssa didn't seem to notice. She leaped through the forest to where she thought the boat Zane and Aster rode here was.

She found it easily. She jumped over the side and landed in the driver's seat. She strapped Jesse in and set to hotwiring the boat. It took her about ten, fifteen minutes and in that time, the storm was right above her and the kids were getting closer.

She was just driving off into the ocean as the storm started.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't know _**what**_ storm it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the kids were running towards where Alyssa ran off towards, Alexis' PDA started ringing. She answered it, sounding like she was in hurry.

"Hello?"

_Alexis!_ It was Hassleberry and Chazz, sounding slightly panicked. _You guys have to get to the nearest Obelisk or Ra dorm near you!_

"Why?" Alexis asked.

_A F-5 Hurricane is headed straight for the island!_ Hassleberry said, panicked. _Hurry!_ Alexis nodded, and skidded to a stop.

"Guys!" She called, "We have to head to the closest Obelisk or Ra Dorm!"

"Why?" Aster said.

"A hurricane is headed for the island." Alexis said, "We're going to be in deep shit if we don't get to safety." The kids nodded, and veered off of their course and headed for the Boys Obelisk Dorm, the closest dorm to them.

Halfway through the forest, the rain started to beat down. Thunder rumbled ominously and lightening flickered something of what seemed a threat to all who opposed it.

When they reached the dorm, soaking wet, it was then they realized what happened to Alyssa and Jesse.

Now there was no telling if they'd survive the storm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: Well, I think I did a pretty good job on this.

Jaden: You killed me!

Jesse: You tried to kill me!

Alyssa: You're implying that Jesse and I are going to drown.

Meki: Never imply what nots said.

Alyssa: But-

Meki: Did not!

Alyssa: Did To!

Meki: Not!

Alyssa: Too!

Meki: I didn't kill you Jaden, you just were... reincarnated, that's all.

Jaden (under his breath): Yeah right.

Meki: And Jesse, I didn't try to kill you!

Jesse: Then what do you call having Alyssa shoot me?!

Meki: Sorry if you jumped in front of Jaden! You should've figured that that would've happened anyway!

Jaden/Jesse/Alyssa: (Growls at Authoress)

Meki: And now to make my escape since people are prepping pitch forks and torches. And Angels more than likely their leader... dammit.

-Meki signing out-


	15. The Truth Is Revealed

Scarpaw: Heheheh, sorry it took so long for me to update.

Sora: You better be!

Scarpaw: Sheesh, for a rabbit you're really demanding.

Sora: Who cares?! You've been gone for a long time!

Scarpaw: So what's 20 days between friends?

Sora: A big absence! That's almost a month!

Scarpaw: If you want me to, I will wait ten more days to make it a month.

Sora: NO!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 14**

"_The Tropical Storm that is currently covering Domino City has been upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane. We advise that everybody seek shelter from the storm in the nearest home. We have no current updates on storm damage-"_

"I can't believe 'Lyssa's out there!" Sora whined. "What if she never comes back?! She'll be gone, and it's all my fault!"

"Calm down Sora," Alexis said, sitting on the couch and hugging her. "She'll be fine, having you as a sister. Your luck will be enough to keep her and Jesse alive." Sora sniffed.

"You really think so?" She sniffed, and Alexis nodded.

"I highly dou-" Aster started to say, but Zane jammed his elbow into his ribs, causing him to wince.

"Don't be negative," Zane muttered to him. "We don't want her bawling again." Aster nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

Syrus opened it; it was Jim and Axel.

"Glad to see that you guys made it out of the storm mates," Jim said with a smile. "Hey- where's Alyssa, Jesse, and Jaden? Didn't they make in the dorm?" Cue the waterworks again. Zane groaned.

"Is she alright?" Axel asked, indicating towards Sora.

"Syrus, shut the door," Zane ordered his little brother, who complied.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alexis asked, and Jim and Axel nodded.

"Don't freak out," Zane said, "But we're all demons."

"And Half-Demons," Aster added.

"You're joking, right mates?" Jim said, not exactly believing them.

"No," Alexis said, seriously. "Jaden, Alyssa, and Jesse are demons too."

"I thought as much," Axel said calmly, leaning against the door.

"Figures you'd know," Chazz muttered. Sora snuffled, and looked at the two new members in the room with watery eyes and a tearstained face.

"Wh-who're you?" She sniffed, backing towards Alexis, not completely trusting Jim and Axel. She looked closely at them, and jumped off the couch, her rabbit ears and tail appearing, and she circled them, curiously. Then, she unexpectedly tackled Jim, huggling him.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "I thought you died!" The others looked confused.

"Uh, how do you know Jim, cadet?" Hassleberry asked, and Jim struggled to push Sora off. Jim made a motion the Sora as if saying not to say anything, but Sora obviously didn't see or ignored him.

"He used to live in our village." She said. "He's Sarah's cousin." Sora studied Axel, hopping around him in circles.

"And now I know who you are!" She said happily, hopping backwards to the couch pausing right in front of it.

"You are…" Sora paused cheerfully, leaving the kids hanging, before saying:

"Jim's friend!" Everybody face planted.

"I think we figured that out by ourselves, Chazz muttered, pulling Sora's ears.

"Oww! Let my ears go!" She yelped.

"No!" Chazz said, and everybody looked at each other warily, as if trying whether or not to do something.

"Fine," Sora said, before flipping backwards, turning into a rabbit and pummeling Chazz's face with her feet before she jumped off, transforming back to a human. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chazz opened his mouth to say something, but Alexis slapped him on the back of his head really, really, _**really**_ hard.

"What was that for?!"

"Being a bastard."

"So…" Syrus said. "What exactly are you then, Jim?"

"Wolf Demon," He said, "I'm a Half-Blood Loyalty."

"So we have Four Half-Bloods on our side as well as Three Quarter-Bloods!" Sora said, hopping over the couch, landing on it in a sitting position.

"Quarter-Bloods?" Axel asked, "I thought there were only Half and Pure Blood Demons."

"Technically, there only are," Alexis said, "But it is possible for Quarter-Bloods to come into existence."

"So who are the Quarter-Bloods?" Jim asked.

"Me, 'Lyssa, and Artemis!" Sora said happily.

"Who's Artemis?" Axel asked.

"My guess is that it's Jaden's Demon name," Alexis said. "Because that's what his sisters kept calling him."

"His sisters?" Jim asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sora asked. "It's me and 'Lyssa who're his sisters!"

"Alyssa is his twin," Zane explained, 'And I hate her. Sora is the youngest of the three."

"Why do you hate Alyssa Jim asked.

"You don't want to know," Alexis said, and that was that. I wonder what's going on with Alyssa?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit, this is not good!" Alyssa swore as another wave rocked the boat.

"We're… both… gonna… die… aren't… we?" Jesse wheezed, now human again, blood loss getting to him.

"Don't say that!" Alyssa snapped. "We're both going to live!"

"But… we're… no… near… body…" Jesse wheezed incoherently. "Wave!" Alyssa jumped at the word he shouted, and saw a _**huge**_ tidal wave heading for Aster's boat.

"Dammit!" Alyssa swore. 'This can't be the end, it just can't be!' Tears started to flow down Alyssa's cheeks, and she shook her head forcefully. 'No! I have to stay strong! We're both going to live, and survive!'

But the last of her thoughts were cut off as the tidal wave crashed into the boat, and it capsized.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Atticus P.O.V**

I watched the rain outside the window, and flinched as lightening flashed, and a yelp met my ears. I looked to see who it was that yelped, and found that it was Sora. She whimpered as the thunder roared viciously and clutched her hands against her ears, trying to keep the sound out of her ears.

"Is she alright?" Aster asked, and Alexis and I shook our heads no.

"She hates thunderstorms," I explained. "It was like this outside when-" But I couldn't finish the sentence. It had caught in my throat.

"When what?" Hassleberry asked.

"When Lylix and I gave away our village's position and nearly died." I said finally, averting my eyes from everybody else's.

"You did what Atticus?!" I hear my sister snap at me. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, and Sora yelped again.

"You heard me!" I found myself snapping uncharacteristically at my sister. "I'm partly at fault for our village being nearly destroyed, and Lylix severely wounded!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: There you go, Chapter 14.

Alexis: You do realize you're going to die, don't you?

Scarpaw: Yeah, but I'm used to it. Well, that was my first try with Atticus P.O.V, so what did you think of it?

Alexis: Don't change the subject!

Scarpaw: Shut up Mary Sue.

Alexis: O.o

Scarpaw: So, there you go. Feel free to read, review, or just ignore me. See ya!


	16. The Truth Is Unveiled: Or Is It?

Paw: Get away!! Get away you annoying little ants!!

Alyssa: Why are shadow heartless in your **Forbidden Love** writing room?

Paw: Why the heckle should I know?! I locked them in my GCQ writing room! Damn things are annoying!

Sora: Ant exterminer at your service 'Lyssa, Paw- Ooh! They're so cute!!

Paw: (sigh) Yup. We're doomed.

**Disclaimer: Nope, still even after 15/16 chapters I still only own OC's and the types of demons. Life sucks, doesn't it?**

**Chapter 15**

That one hysterical scream brought everybody's attention back to Sora. She had tears streaming all down her cheeks, and her eyes glimmered as tears filled them.

"You're lying!" She protested stubbornly again. "'Lyssa would never do that! She'd never!"

"Sora, calm down," Zane said, but he was ignored. She just kept on screaming and shrieking in protest.

"Sora, calm down," Alexis said in a softer tone than Zane's. "Calm down. Do you think Alyssa would want to see you like this?" Sora snuffled and shook her head 'no', tears still falling.

"That's right," Alexis said, putting her hands on Sora's shoulders before taking her hand and encasing it in Sora's smaller one. "She would've wanted you to be strong. She wouldn't have wanted a strong demon like yourself to be crying, would she?" Again, Sora shook her head 'no', and snuffled, her tears starting to dry up. Alexis stood up, helping Sora up, and walked her over to a door, and led her into the smaller bedroom of the Obelisk suite. There was some small noises from the room for a couple minutes before it was quite, and Alexis slipped out.

"She's asleep," Alexis announced. "Now, Atty, what is this you were saying about giving our village's location to the Hunters when we were younger?" Atticus gulped. He did not like that tone in his little sisters' voice. Atticus mouthed, "Oh shit," and made a mad leap for the exit. Which was blocked by Chazz and Hassleberry.

'Great,' He thought as he darted for the window. Again, he was blocked, this time by Aster and Zane.

"Looks like you can't leave without an explanation Atty," Alexis said in a sickly sweet voice. "So, are you going to tell me? Or do we get to force the answer out of you?" Atticus sighed. This. Was. Going. To. End. Horribly.

Somebody get him some painkillers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alyssa struggled to keep her head above water as the violent waves kept trying to throw her down and keep her under. She scanned the rough waters for a sign of her friend, but she couldn't find him.

"Jesse!" She screamed, trying to be heard over the roaring wind and the rough waters. Salty sea water filled her mouth, choking her as she was forced under. The water was cloudy and it burned her eyes as she was under, but she could still see. Like that very suspicious trail of red in the water. It almost reminded her of…

'Blood?!' She thought, panicked. She started swimming for it, but her lungs burned for the precious gas that she couldn't survive without.

Alyssa gasped for air as she surfaced the air.

'Alright, think Alyssa,' She thought. 'I need to get to that stain of red without having to surface for oxygen. What to do?' Alyssa thought for a moment before it struck her.

'I'm. Such. An. Idiot.' She thought and slapped her forehead. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. There was a flash and Alyssa was replaced by a black, blue, and red angelfish.

'Alright, follow the red trail!' Alyssa thought to herself, and started swimming diligently alongside the red trail.

'Come on!' She whined in her mind. 'There has to be an end somewhere! It can't just go on forever! And… why am… I feeling… lightheaded… all… of… a … sudden?' But Alyssa never figured it out, because at that moment, she passed out, transforming back into a human.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, why did you do it?" Zane asked, as the kids (except for Sora) sat in a circle, on the floor, chairs, couch.

"Alyssa did it because they were threatening Sora." Atticus said softly. "At least, that's what Alyssa said."

_Flashback_

_It had been just a week before Jaden left the village, about three centuries ago. It had been storming, a thunderstorm, actually. Alyssa had come over to Aunt Mel's house and had snuck in and came to my room._

_She had woke me up and told me that she had received a call from a hunter. Sora had been over with one of her friends, and Jaden was over with one of his. Her parents had an out of village emergency, so she had the house to herself. She wasn't allowed to pick up the phone when she was home alone during the season._

"_I didn't answer the phone," She insisted when I asked her. "I let the machine pick up. It was a hunter. They- They'd somehow gotten a hold of our number. Atticus, they have her! They have her and I need your help!"_

_When I asked her who the Hunter's had, she said, "They killed Marissa! Oh god, what are they going to do to her?!" That's when I realized she meant Sora. Marissa was Sora's friend, a Cat Demon._

_Alyssa insisted that we go and meet the Hunters and find out what they wanted. I complied, simply because I wanted to make sure nothing would happen too her._

_We snuck out and met on the ridge near the town, a ways away from the forest. Their demands were simple. They were looking for someone- they told us that it was a dangerous, run away hunter –and that they wanted the location of our town. Alyssa was willing to comply, if it meant that her little sister would be safe. I wasn't though; I thought we should think before we told them, but even though I tried to tell Alyssa that, she wouldn't listen- she was too stubborn._

_She told the Hunters' the location of the village in a heartbeat. Then, before we could do anything, they hunters had us trapped. They'd betrayed us, and we fell for it._

"_Dammit!" Alyssa and I had cursed, and we fought to get free. And you guys pretty much know the rest…_

_End Flashback_

"And that's why we did it," Atticus said with a shrug. And he was cracked on the head by Alexis.

"Owwwwwwwww!" He yelped. "What was that for?!"

"For being a moron!" Alexis snapped back. Zane sighed. This was going to be one _**looooooooooooooong**_ storm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: I. Am. So. Bored.

Alyssa: How?! We just spent three hours getting rid of those things that intrudfed in here!

Paw: I miss them.

Alyssa: Figures.

Paw: And this surprises you how?

Alyssa: It doesn't.

Paw: Oh well. Ciao!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	17. Moody Jesse And A Request For A Story

Paw: I'm back, with Chapter 16!!

Sorora: Yayz!!

Paw: Yes, I updated after a painful 13 day wait for an update!

Sorora: Meanie.

Paw: Just read the chapter before the rabbit attacks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only OC's**

**Chapter 16**

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned as the swirling black haze had lifted from my vision. I was in… A dank, gray cell. Wow. Depending on how long I was out, probably my third day as a Duel Academy student and two days have been spent in cells. Gee whiz, this was a great idea! Remind me to thank my mother later. Note the sarcasm. The _**extreme**_ sarcasm.

Let's see… How to get out? First, check for demon collar.

None on my ankles, or wrists. Not even my legs or arms! This is _**definitely**_ fishy. Too bad I don't have a mirror. 'Cuz if I did, I'd be able to check my neck for one. /Sigh/

That's when I noticed it.

'It' was cuffs. Chain cuffs, to be exact. On my wrists and ankles. I must be _**extremely**_ blind to have not noticed them.

Great. That pretty much confirmed that I'm in my brothers' troops' custody, and I'm not welcome. And I don't even know where Jesse is.

Knowing my luck, he's dead. Or Close to it. He would never be able to survive with that sort of wound. Not with it so close to his heart.

"Ah, so the little demon bitch _is_ up." A voice drawled from the door of my cell. My head snapped up to see Adrian Gecko.

"Gee whilikers, I must be special if I have you for a jailer, Gecko Boy!" I cried sarcastically in a Mickey Mouse voice. He sneered at me.

"What?" I said, with a blank look on my face. "Don't you like Comedy Hour on Jail Cell TV Live? It's much more fun than watching them as they sleep or as they go insane."

"Shut up!" Adrian barked.

"Aw come on," I continued. "Don't you think it's _**fun**_" I spat the last word "serving the very guy you hated? You know, my twin brother?" Adrian's face contorted in rage, and I nearly burst out laughing.

"If you keep this up, demon bitch," Adrian spat. "I _**won't**_ let you go see your little traitorous friends' execution." I gasped.

"E-e-execution?" I stuttered, my demeanor changing extremely fast. "W-w-what do you mean, execution?!" Adrian smirked as I practically ran as fast as I could to the bars of the cell.

"Exactly that, demon bitch," Adrian said using his nickname for me again.

"Why would he be executed?!"I shouted, practically hysterical.

"He betrayed master," Adrian answered emotionless. "He's a traitor."

"But he was my brothers'- no, Jaden's – best friend!" I cried. "How can he execute him?!"

"Exactly," Adrian smirked. "He _**was**_Master's best friend. Not anymore." He pulled out a keychain with keys dangling off of it. My eyes widened.

Was he actually going to-?

"Don't even think of it, demon bitch," Adrian sneered. "I'm supposed to take you to see the traitor's execution before your own." My eyes widened.

"M-m-my execution?" I stuttered, fearful. Why me, of all demons, be executed?

"Yes, demon bitch," Adrian said, clinking the keys into the lock. "Yours."

"Why would I be executed?!" I exclaimed, as Adrian approached me. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, contraire." Adrian said. "This is the _**season**_, demon bitch. We kill for sport at this time. And you and that traitor just _happen_ to be tonight's entertainment." My eyes widened as Adrian led me out of my cell and down a hallway.

"B-b-but I can't be killed!"I protested, fearful.

"And why not?" Adrian sneered, pushing me forward, causing me to stumble.

"I'm his keeper," I stated in an unnaturally calm voice. "I'm Haou's keeper. If I die, he'll go crazy, as is his curse."

"I don't believe you," Adrian sneered, and he pushed me into an empty room. It had a hanging stand.

Great.

I'm sentenced to death by hanging by my own twin! Gee, this is great!

Not.

"Ever hear of The curse of the Demons?" I asked Adrian.

"No, why should I have?" He sneered. "It's just some stupid demon myth."

"Oh, it's real alright," I said, my eyes unknowingly glowing. "And your little 'master' is going to be in for it." Adrian sneered at me and left. I scanned the empty room and saw that Jesse was in here as well.

"Look… I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice, approaching Jesse. "I never meant for this to happen." Before I could even _flinch,_ Jesse had snapped around and had bitch slapped me across the face.

"You better be!" He snarled, "You're the reason why I'm going to die! I wasn't a traitor to the Hunter's and I'm still going to die!" I felt my eyes well with tears as they widened. I cradled my bruised chair and slid to the wall from my place on the floor.

"I-I-I was j-j-just t-t-trying to h-help!" I sniffled, the tears pouring down my face. "I d-don't want t-to d-die an-anym-more th-than you!"

"You haven't had a hard life like me!" I spat, my cheeks growing red as I struggled to calm down. "You don't _know_ what it's like to have your twin, and only, brother runaway for something that was your fault!" Jesse sneered at me.

"Right," He sneered. "Your life is _**way**_ worse than mine, seeing as I grew up, Half-Hunter!" I flinched and drew back as Jesse came closer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexis P.O.V**

"'Lexis, can you tell us a story?" Sora asked, curled up on the end of the couch, watching the rain outside the window. She watched the lightning with unflinching eyes- she had had a lot of practice over the last four days. I guess she was doing that because she had some hope that her sister was alive.

"What kind of story?" I asked patiently. We'd been running out of things to do, and basically everybody except for Sora, Syrus, and me were asleep. And, it's only 1:30 AM Saturday Morning.

"The one about the Keeper and the Reincarnation!" Syrus piped up, bounding over to the couch and sitting next to Sora.

"Yeah!" Sora said. "Please 'Lexis? Please?" I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a giggle.

"It's actually called," I paused trying to come up with a better title for the story than what Syrus gave it, "**Forbidden Love**. Still want to hear the story?" Sora nodded, but Syrus didn't seem so sure anymore.

"Come on Syrus!!" Sora whined, making sure not to wake anybody up. "You assssssskkkkkked for the ssssssssttttttttttoooooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!" I laughed, unable to contain it anymore.

How does Alyssa put up with her?

"Fine," Syrus muttered.

"Alright then," I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: /Gulp/ Did I ever mention that I'm sooooooooooo dead?

Jaden: Yeah, why?

Paw: Because I'm de- Wait, how did you get in here?! You're supposed to be dead!

Jaden: Or am I?

Paw: That's not even worth retaliating to. Well, Read and Review.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	18. The Forbidden Love: Part One

Paw: I Live!

Yubel: Wow... That's a shocker.

Alyssa: Hey, that's my line!

Yubel: Too bad, I beat you to it!

Alyssa: What are you doing here anyway? You aren't in this story!

Paw: And, to the story!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still only own OC's and idea along with the plot. /Sigh/ Must suck to be me, huh?**

**Chapter 17**

_This story takes place a long time ago. Back when the world was still new and demons roamed the Earth without any qualms of being hunted or hurt by 'Hunters'._

_The 'Hunter' group was established when a group of Humans got fed up with us roaming freely around the world. They thought we should be abolished- seeing as we weren't pure human, like them._

_This story revolves around two people- A Hunter, and a Demon, and a love that shouldn't have been created._

_This is the story of the _**Forbidden Love**_._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yubel, get up!" A woman with blue hair and dog ears growled up the stairs into a dusty loft. Up in the loft a figure stirred. But, she made no inclination to getting out of her bed.

"Yubel!" The woman growled dangerously, "Wake up and come down here before I send your sister up there!"

In the bed, the figure stirred and pulled herself out of the cocoon of blankets she had wrapped herself in. She had hair and cat ears and tail the shade of flourishing grass in the summer, and contrasting orange eyes. She scrambled nimbly around the loft, throwing a green T-Shirt and skirt on before dashing down the stairs.

"So you're up," The woman said. The girl, Yubel, gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Mom," She apologized. "I didn't mean to sleep late."

"You say that _every_ morning," A girl with sky blue hair and orange eyes exaggerated, her dog ears laying flat on her head.

"Do not," Yubel retorted.

"Sure you don't," The girl said, rolling her eyes before focusing them on her breakfast. Yubel sighed. She walked over to the door and grabbed a wicker basket off the wall next to it.

"I'm going berry picking," Yubel said. The girl at the table seemed to brighten up instantly.

"Can I go too Mom?" She begged, "Can I?"

"No Lyla**(1)**," Yubel hissed. "I don't want to be annoyed by you all morning." Their mother sighed, and shook her head.

"Lyla," She resolved, "I need you to stay in the village. The attacks on our kind have been getting frequent- too frequent. I don't trust you outside of the village with only your sister. If your father was still al-" She paused, as if she choked on something before she continued, restarting the sentence. "If your father was still in the uh, village, maybe you could go. But, since he's not, you just have to let Yubel 

go by herself. Alright?" The girl, Lyla, muttered something angrily before she turned away from her mother, arms crossed on her chest, obviously not pleased by the descision.

"I'm going Mom!" Yubel called as she dashed from the house, happy to leave. She ran down the cobblestone street, the empty basket swinging on her arm as she passed various houses and stores in her rush to leave the village as quickly as possible.

It was a beautiful day, with only a few ominous looking clouds in the sky.

Yubel entered the dark green forest shrouded by leaves and the shadows, making her way to the berry patch.

"Mom better appreciate me doing this," Yubel grumbled angrily, after an hour of swatting away leaves, her ears lying flat on her head.

"Who's there?!" Yubel froze at the panicked voice. It was definitely coming from the clearing she had to cross before she made it to the berry patch. Yubel took a deep breath, exhaled, then thanked Satan that her ears blended in with the scenery.

"I know someone's there," The voice growled, all panic leaving it. Yubel remained silent, debating whether to reveal herself or go around the clearing.

"Come out or I will shoot you!" The voice snapped, irritated. Yubel sighed, and focused to having her ears and tail curl into her body where they wouldn't be spotted by what Yubel thought was a Hunter. Yubel took a deep breath, and started out of the bushes into the clearing, putting on a façade of what she _hoped_ was panic and fear.

"P-please don't shoot!" Yubel said, putting a fake stutter in her voice for emotional effect. It was boy, no more than about 18 years, standing in front of her. He had shaggy brown hair, and deep golden eyes. He had a gun raised ready to shoot whoever didn't comply with his demand.

"Who are you?" The boy spat, not lowering the gun or leaving his gaze from being fixated on Yubel.

"I-I'm Yubel," Yubel answered truthfully.

"Why are you here?!" He spat again, not quite trusting Yubel.

"I'm on my way to the berry patch just beyond this clearing," Yubel replied. "The berries in that patch are always plentiful this time of year." The boy lowered his gun cautiously, his gaze never leaving Yubel's. She raised her basket, showing the boy it, as if proving her point.

"Then maybe you need an escort," He said, "With all those filthy demons running all over this forest." Yubel inwardly flinched, and it took all of her willpower not to pounce on the boy for insulting her kind. Instead, she played the flattered maiden part.

"Why thank you," She gushed, her gaze trailing away from the boy's. She approached the boy slowly, trying not to invoke any mistrust from him.

"Do I get the name of my escort?" Yubel asked, trying not to blush. The boy couldn't help but crack a smile at the 17 year old demon.

"I'm Haou," he answered, wrapping his arm loosely around hers. As Yubel led the way to the berry patch neither teen knew that they were being watched by two, glowing orange orbs.

The orange orbs followed them to the berry patch, staying undercover, making sure that they weren't seen.

"So this is the berry patch?" Haou scoffed, looking at the moderately sized berry patch with distaste.

"Uh-huh!" Yubel confirmed, unlatching herself from Haou's grip and kneeling before the closest plant. "Despite its size, there are several different varieties of berries. Medicinal berries like juniper, or normal ones for eating, like blueberries or strawberries. I'm here today for the ones we can eat." Yubel pushed the leaves away from the plant she was in front of. Red berries were shown to her.

"See, these are strawberries," She said, indicating towards the fruit as she plucked the ripe ones off of the plant.

"I-I know that!" Haou sputtered angrily at the demon.

"So, are you going to help me, or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" Yubel asked, a smirk hidden by her hair falling over her face. She picked her basket up and started plucking ripe blueberries off of the plant next to the strawberry one. When she got the ones off of that one, she headed down a few plants and started picking those berries.

"Why should I?!" Haou retorted after a few minutes of silence. "That's a job for women!" Yubel chuckled.

"So?" Yubel said, "In my village, everybody puts in their share of work. Everybody helps out."

"Whatever," Haou grumbled before storming down the patch a little ways, before stopping at a bush and furiously pulling the berries off of it. Yubel shrugged and continued working.

"There," Haou grumbled, making to put a handful of berries into the basket. Yubel caught a glimpse of them and then yanked the basket away from Haou as he dropped the berries carelessly into the area where the basket had been.

"Hey!" Haou protested. "What did you do that for?! I thought you wanted me to help you?!" Yubel returned the basket to the ground to the right of her, the opposite side Haou was on, before she spoke.

"Those are Jew berries," Yubel advised, "Or juniper berries. They're poisonous to eat. They're safe to use with medicine, but they normally referred to as Death berries or Jew berries because if you eat a large quantity of them, you'd die(**2**)." Haou scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of, "How was I supposed to know?!"

"I understand you might not have know," Yubel replied, picking up the basket and carrying it down a few rows, Haou following her. "That's why I just told you." She pointed to the plant she was standing in front of. It had spiky leaves and bright red berries. "See this plant? These are the ones you should avoid." After finishing showing Haou the plant she disappeared down the rows plucking more berries from the plants, Haou trailing behind her like a lost puppy, (grudgingly) helping her pick some.

After about another hour, the basket was getting ready to overflow, and Haou was holding the wicker basket as Yubel poured the last handful of berries into it.

'Well, I better go," Yubel said, taking the heavy wicker basket from Haou's hands. "My Mom will be worried if I'm late for lunch."

"Wait!" Hou said, grabbing Yubel's arm as she made to leave, and unknowingly to Haou, she tensed up.

'Did he realize I'm a demon?' She thought, panicking.

"Will I," He said hesitating, "Will I, ever see you again?" Yubel inwardly sighed.

"I-I don't know," She said, not knowing why she was stuttering. "Maybe. I have to go." Nodding, Haou let go of her arm, and she disappeared through the trees.

Sighing, Haou headed down the path to the left, going away from the way Yubel was going.

"Dad's going to be so mad at me," He mumbled under his breath as he left. The orange orbs that had been watching them the whole time had finally disappeared, headed off in the direction Yubel had left in.

By the time Yubel had made it to the clearing, the orange orbs that had been following her had caught up with her. When Yubel had set the basket on the ground in the clearing to rest for a moment, the owner of the eyes leaped out of the bushes. Yubel didn't flinch, but she did look surprised at the owner of the eyes.

"Lyla!" She gasped. "I thought you were told to stay home?" Lyla ignored her, her blue ears lying flat on her head.

"What were you thinking?!" She berated her older sister. The eleven year old seemed furious. "That was a _Hunter_ you were with!" Yubel sighed and picked up the wicker basket full of berries as she willed her ears and tail to return. In response to her sisters berating, she flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Don't flick your tail at me!" Lyla snapped. Yubel rolled her eyes and flicked her tail again.

"Lyla, I'm your better," Yubel scolded. "You respect me. Not the other way around, got it? I know I was with a Hunter but I had no choice!"

"Why not?!" Lyla retorted, a demand for an answer hinted in her voice.

"Come on, we're leaving," Yubel said, avoiding the question and heading under the cover of the canopy of trees sheltering them from above.

"But Yubel!" Lyla whined going on the defensive for her answer, to get through her sisters' defense. "You didn't answer my question!" Yubel rolled her eyes and yet again flicked her tail in annoyance.

"I don't have to answer your question!" She snapped as she leaned over a log and set the berry basket down before she hopped over it and picked the basket up again and continued walking. She didn't pause for her sister.

"But-!" Lyla started.

"Shut up!" Yubel snarled, her patience growing thin.

"If you don't answer my question I'll tell Mom you were with a Hunter!" Lyla threatened, her tactics stooping very low on the offensive scale. Yubel abruptly stopped, causing Lyla to stop as well.

"Look here Lyla," Yubel snarled, her voice deathly low. "If you tell Mom- or even _**think**_ about telling Mom that, I swear, you will never see the light of day again." Lyla audibly flinched, grimaced, then gulped in fear. Seeing her sister's reaction, Yubel smirked and stalked down the trail towards the village.

"Oh, and before I forget," Yubel called over her shoulder. "When I say 'Don't tell Mom,' that also means, 'Don't tell anybody,' got it?" When Yubel saw that Lyla nod in understanding, she turned her attention back on the path.

"Anyway," Yubel continued, chatting with her sister like she just hadn't threatened her life, "You wouldn't want to tell Mom."

"Why not?" Lyla said indignantly.

"Because," Yubel said, and evil grin creeping up on her face, "Then you would have to tell her how you know this. And last time I checked, you were forbidden to leave the village." Lyla glared at Yubel.

"You know, I could easily say you let me come." Lyla shot back.

"But Mom would know that isn't true," Yubel replied, "Because she knows I'm more responsible than that." Lyla rolled her eyes behind her sisters back.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Yubel snapped. "Just because you're behind me doesn't mean that I can't tell what you're doing." Lyla scoffed. She was obviously unimpressed by her sisters' display of knowing what she was doing.

"Oh, and you might want to go back to the village the way you slipped out," Yubel advised, "Because it's only about five more minutes until I get back the way I came, and Mom would want an explanation if both her daughters were coming back from the direction of the berry patch if only one of them had left for it." Lyla gave a look of shock towards her sister before she turned down the path going the opposite way. She looked like she was headed back for the clearing.

Yubel gave off a chuckle before continuing on her way, her tail twitching in amusement. With a smile on her face she pushed some leaves out of the way and entered the ravine that the village was located and hidden in.

Almost immediately, Yubel was assaulted by little kids who saw the cat demon entering with a basket of berries. They were all talking so fast Yubel could barely understand what they were saying.

"Aww, Yubel-!"

"…couldn't I-?"

"Can I-?"

"That's not-!"

"…says its dangerous…"

"…have one?"

"Please be quiet!" Yubel asked the kids. "I got to get back to my house. I'll see you kids later, alright?" The kids whined and protested, but moved out of the way so Yubel could go through with her basket.

"Get your hands away from the basket," Yubel snapped at one of the boys that were trying to get a berry, her ears lying flat on her head. The boy jumped, his dog ears lying flat on his head as he scrambled to get a safe distance away from the angry cat demon.

A handful of girls, a mix of cat and rabbit demons, laughed at the poor demon getting snapped at by Yubel.

'Of course,' Yubel thought. 'They probably told him it was alright to do that. Stupid girls.' Sighing, Yubel pushed onward towards her house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Yubel called into the house. She heaved the basket of berries onto the tabletop and padded through the house looking for her Mom.

Meanwhile, back in the clearing, something was happening that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Does anybody know where I got this name from? HINT: It's from a video game**

**2- I am not sure if this is true. I got that information from a book... which was fiction.**

Paw: And there's the first part of a two to three part story told by Alexis.

Lyla: What did you do to me?

Paw: I don't know. I think it was something to help move the plot along, which is the whole reason for Alexis telling Sora and Dyrus a story, because it soldifies the plot with concrete!

Lyla: ...

Paw: Yayz for big wordz! XD

-Scarpaw signnig out-


	19. The Forbidden Love: Part Two

Paw: See, I told you I'd be back!

Yubel: Uh, no you didn't.

Paw: /Glares/ Anyway, Lyla's name was taken from Tales of Symphonia. So, without further Ado, The Second and final part of Alexis' story! XD

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and plot and demon types.**

**Chapter 18**

"Yubel, have you seen your sister?" Alanna asked Yubel, turning around, pausing her berry slicing.

"No Mom," Yubel lied, keeping her eyes on the berries she was de-stemming. "I haven't seen her since I left to go berry picking." Alanna turned back around to face the berries she was slicing.

"She slipped out just a little bit after you left," Alanna explained. "No one has seen her since this morning. It's just, oh Yubel. I'm afraid she won't come back, like her father." Yubel sighed in defeat; she knew where this was going.

"I'll go look for her, if you want me too." Yubel offered, knowing full well she had no choice in the matter.

"Would you please do that dear?" Alanna asked, smiling sweetly. Yubel inwardly grimaced as she nodded in reply. She got up from the table and set the strawberry that had been in her hand in the basket with the de-stemmed berries in it. After the fruit had been set down she bounded out the door, leaving it open to let the warm, summer air flow in.

"Stupid brat," Yubel seethed angrily. "You better hope I don't find you-!" And the rest of the threat was left hanging. There was a flash of light, then a grass green cat was darting through the cobblestone streets of the village towards the last place she had seen the brat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aw, look at the demon bitch squirm!" A hunter with brown hair and golden eyes laughed. He pushed Lyla back down onto the ground, laughing as she winced in pain. This had obviously been going on for a while.

"In pain? What a wimp if the bitch can't even take some scratches!" His friend sneered in distaste at Lyla. She glared contemptuously at the devilish duo before she started coughing.

"If you hate me so much," She coughed out," Why don't you kill me already? I thought that's what you did to demons, killed them. Not play with them."

"She's right," The first hunter said, shrugging his shoulders. "We might as well put the bitch out of her misery right now!" He pulled a revolver out of his holster. He flicked the back down and placed in it a single, silver bullet. He put two fingers on the side of the barrel and forcefully brought them down, causing the barrel to spin. He stopped it after a few spins and flipped the top up, effectively loading the gun. Lyla's orange orbs glowered into the Hunter's golden ones and she did the last thing she would be known for.

"You may kill me," She snarled. "But you shall bear this sin. No one shall keep you tame but my kin. You may think this isn't a curse, but it shan't disperse." Haou glowered at Lyla, eyes disbelieving.

"That's not real!" He spat. "You're just trying to scare me!" But Lyla ignored him, keeping up with what she was saying.

"Shan't you be with my kin," Lyla continued, "You're whole world shall spin. As your sanity starts to slip, so will your lip." Lyla's gaze never left Haou's.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sputtered angrily. "You aren't making any sense!" His friend turned to him.

"Haou-" He started.

"Shut up." Haou snarled at him. Lyla ignored them and continued yet.

"By this, the curse is set," She finalized. "Is it real? You can bet on it." Haou glared at her.

"This is it, Demon Bitch," He sneered. "The end of you."

Lyla's eyes rolled back into her head as her body fell lifelessly to the ground. Blood poured in rivulets from the hole in the middle of her forehead. Haou spat on the ground next to Lyla and stalked off, his buddy not too far behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yubel would arrive an hour later to find her sister's dead body sprawled out on the ground in the middle of the clearing. She would vow to make whoever did this pay for her sister's death, yet she never found who murdered her sister._

_The shot that had killed Lyla was said to have resonated for miles throughout the valley. Demons still say today that if you listen close enough while you're in the clearing you can hear the shot that had killed her._

"Is the curse still alive today?"

"Of course not!" Syrus said squashing Sora's hope. "It's not real! It's just a story! And even if it was real, there's no way it could stay alive that long!" Sora's tongue poked out from her mouth at Syrus at his comment.

"It could be!" She argued, causing Alexis to sigh. Sora was determined to win and she wouldn't back down until she had. "'Lyssa told me once that curses stay alive until the curse is fulfilled. Until it's fulfilled, it lingers around until it has been!" Lightning illuminated the dorm room causing Alexis' eyes to glow even more with realization.

"Of course!" She breathed to herself, not paying attention to Syrus and Sora's argument. "Alyssa's only his keeper because she's his sister, his twin! So, that means Yubel's descendant is still out there somewhere! But who is it?" Alexis thought for a moment, before standing up.

"Sora, Syrus," She said sharply, causing the two to cease fire. "Wake the others up. We have some work to do." The two nodded, only after Sora stuck hr tongue out at Syrus in victory. They then proceeded to get in a fight, which though not was what Alexis told them to do, it still got what she wanted done, done.

There's work to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: So who will Yubel's descendant be? You get to choose! Just go to my profile and vote!

Lyla: What did you do to me?!

Paw" Kill you.

Lyla: Why?!

Paw: I told you last chapter! To move the plot along!

Lyla: Grrrrrrrr

Paw: So you know, this story won't be updated until I find out who Yubel's descendant will be after this. So, Read and review as well as vote!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	20. Escape and Planning

Alyssa: Paw? Where are you Paw?

Paw: Right here! XD

Alyssa: Where were y- Nevermind, I don't want to know.

Paw: Good. I don't want you to know.

Alyssa: Fine.

Paw: Fine

Alyssa: Fine.

Paw: Fine.

Jesse: Just cut to the Chapter already!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 19**

I drew back, frightened as Jesse loomed ever nearer. He was livid.

"I-I'm sorry Jesse!" I cried. "I didn't mean it!" I didn't want hit again, but I felt pathetic. I was practically begging Jesse for mercy, more than likely not to get it.

"Didn't mean it?!" Jesse snarled. "I'm going to die because of you!" I looked at Jesse sympathetically.

"I'm going to die because of me to, you realize that, right?" I asked. "So you don't have the right to whine! We both can figure out how to get out if we work together!" Jesse glared and folded his arms and turned away from me as if he was totally disgusted by my suggestion.

"And why should I do that?" He demanded. I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Fine," I sighed. "Stay here and die, or come with me and live. Your choice." I flicked my hand, and in a flash of light it had transformed each finger into a different key that I had seen on Adrian's key chain. I slipped in a finger into the key slot, trying them all until I only had one left that I hadn't tried; my pinky finger. I put it in and turned it. No luck.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I thought for sure that would work. Jesse's laughter brought me back to the reality of him being in the room with me.

"Did you really think that would work?" He sneered. "Adrian may have shown you the keys, but there is no way that you could've seen the one that unlock these." He indicated towards our shackles.

"Hmph. Then what bright idea do you have, Mr. I-know-everything?" I snapped. Sheesh, he's so arrogant to think he knows everything. So my idea didn't work, who cares? He doesn't have to act like a snob for Satan's Sake!

"We don't resist," He replied bluntly.

"Why not?!" I demanded furiously. "If we don't resist, we die, and if we die, our friends will never forgive us!"

"_**Our**_ friends?!" Jesse snarled. "They aren't _**our**_ friends. They're yours! I've betrayed them since the beginning!" I sighed.

"Fine, stay here and die if you want." I spat. "If you want to die that badly, then go ahead." I turned so he wouldn't see me, my tears slipping down my face. I concentrated, thinking of how I looked without these shackles. There was a flash of light, and my shackles were gone. I extended my arms to really make sure they were gone, and not masked by an illusion. They were.

I headed for the door, but before I left I added:

"But I'll never forgive you."

And I was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood shocked staring at where Alyssa was standing. Could she possibly-? No. No one would actually love someone like _**me**_, a Half-Hunter Demon.

But… She did have a good idea on getting out. I can't die here; I have business of my own. So, I concentrated on how I looked like without my shackles, and with a flash of light, my shackles were gone.

My outfit had changed too, but I was happier with this than I was with my old outfit.

I was wearing a black jacket and black pants with black shoes that had white laces. My shirt was teal.

Without a glance back, I left the room, ready to get out as soon as possible.

A while later I came in front of an obsidian black door. This was no doubt the door I was looking for.

I swung the door open, revealing a smallish looking room that was pitch black inside; the lights weren't on in there. I ignored the blackness and called inside softly three names I could never forget in my life.

"Laurie? Maria? Karen?" Before I could blink, three figures had launched themselves at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shut up you two!" Chazz snapped irritably as Syrus and Sora continued to argue. The two kids stopped immediately.

"Sorry," They chorused, sounding ashamed. I couldn't blame them; they were pretty loud, even if it did get the others up.

"I need to talk to you guys," I said quickly and loudly, trying to catch them before they tried to go back to sleep.

"About what Lexi?" Atticus asked from the armchair he had been sprawled out on.

"I-It's about Jaden," Why did I stutter?! Sure, it might be a _little_ bit of a touchy subject but it wasn't like it would get _**that**_ big of a reaction from them.

"What about that slacker?!" Chazz snapped harshly, seeming like he was about to make a move to go back to sleep.

"You guys know the story that was told in the village?" I asked, the question aimed more-so towards the Pure-Bloods, rather than the Half-Bloods.

"You mean the one about Yubel and Haou?" Zane asked sitting on the couch looking like he never fell asleep.

"Yeah, that one." Most of them nodded, including the Half-Bloods. I giggled as Sora and Syrus nodded animatedly. Axel and Jim were the only ones who didn't know it.

"What about it cadet?" Hassleberry asked me, sounding confused.

"You know that curse at the end of it?" I asked, "The one that Layla recites to Haou?"

"Yeah," Atticus said. "But where are you going with this Lexi?"

"Yeah," Chazz added. "You can't seriously think that that curse is still in effect." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Actually, I do." I replied. Without waiting for Chazz's snide remark to come I added: "Something Sora and Syrus were fighting about brought it to my attention."

"What is it Lexi?" Atticus asked me curiously.

"That curses don't go away until they are fulfilled." I answered.

"So, wait," Aster said. "You think that curse is actually _real_?!" I nodded In reply, and he gave me a look of utter and pure disbelief.

"Think about it logically," I asked. "If it is true, Alyssa being his keeper would be only _**temporary.**_ His real keeper is out there somewhere."

"Real keeper?" Atticus asked confused.

"You know Yubel's descendant?" I said. "That's his real keeper; not Alyssa."

"So all we have to do is find out who Yubel's descendant is." Zane deduced. "But how will we do that?" I thought for a moment.

"In the story," I said, leaning back on my seat, legs criss-crossed, "Yubel had green hair, and her mom and sister had blue hair. Yubel was a cat and her mom and sister were dogs… Could it be Jesse?" I could've laughed at some of their reactions: gagging. Except for Sora; she giggled, oblivious to their disgust.

"No," Zane said, either not voicing his disgust, or not caring. "Those two alleles are recessive. By now, seeing how many years later it is from when the story took place, it's more than likely that it was replaced by a dominant gene."

"Or replaced by a different recessive gene," Aster added. "And also, just because Yubel was a Cat Demon doesn't mean that her descendant would be." I sighed.

"You're right," I told Aster.

"What about your family?" Hassleberry asked me, making me jump.

"What do you mean my family?" I asked. "You can't possibly think that I'm Jaden's keeper."

"While it's true you may not be the _**real**_ descendant of Yubel," Zane said with a sly look in his eyes. "But none of the Hunters' know that. Not even Jaden." I gasped.

"You can't possibly be thinking-" I gasped, and Zane nodded.

"You're going to _make_ them think you're Yubel's Descendant." Zane replied with a glint in his eyes.

"But… But…" I stuttered, trying to get out of it.

"Don't try and get out of it Lexi!" Atticus said with a grin. I sighed dejectedly.

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly. "But how are we going to get to the Hunters' Lair? With this storm, they're not going to be letting any students out into the storm." Aster laughed.

"Who said any _students_ would be leaving?" He asked.

"Sora and Syrus are staying here though." I quickly said. "Jim, Axel, you'll keep them out of trouble, right?" The two nodded.

"Don't worry mates," Jim said, "We'll make sure they don't get in any trouble." I inwardly sighed.

'Let's just hope they behave,' I thought to myself as a flash of light filled the dorm room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Whew, three different P.O.V's in one chapter!

Jaden: You must be really proud of yourself, huh?

Paw: Yup! XD Especially since this is a two-chapter special!

Jaden: Two-chapter special?

Paw: Yup! I updated two chapters in a row! I feel special! So, please Read and Review for this chapter before you read the next one. Pretty please?!

-Scarpaw signing out-

P.S.- I have a poll on my profile for whether or not I should work on one story at a time! Please vote, your opinion counts alot!


	21. Meet Laurie, Maria, and Karen!

Paw: And here's the second chapter in my two-chapter special! Soo, if you didn't read chapter nineteen:

**CLICK THE GO BACK BUTTON!**

**CLICK THE GO BACK BUTTON!!**

**THE PURPLE GO BACK, NOT BLUE! XD**

Alyssa: Now that you have that out of your system...

Paw: I wanna say something! Don't expect that many review after today! I have Band Camp until Friday, going from 7 AM to 12 pm(NOON!!) And Monday thru Wednsday I have Tennis 3 pm to 5 pm.

Alyssa: Meaning?

Paw: I won't update until wither the evenings of the three aforementioned days, or Thursday/Friday afternoon!

Alyssa: Read the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Take that and A frying pan will find its way **_**very**_** painfully to your fragile skull.**

**Chapter 20**

The flash of light receded to reveal the group of kids in demon form. Two cats, a dog, a wolf, a sparrow and a fox occupied the spaces where the six used to stand. The next part was easy.

There was a knock at the door and Sora and Syrus scampered over to answer it. At the door was Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey," Mindy said to the two. "Have you seen Ale- AHHHHH!" The last part of her question died in a scream as her and Jasmine started screaming at the sight of Zane.

"W-Wolf!" Jasmine screamed as Atticus and Zane darted past her and Mindy, followed by Aster twittering angrily. Chazz and Hassleberry cantered out at a breakneck pace like they had spotted a mouse. Alexis trotted after them, amused at her friends' reactions.

Mindy and Jasmine's screams brought the other occupants of the dorm running, however, by the time they reached Mindy and Jasmine, there were kids screaming downstairs about a wolf.

The demon crew made it out into the storm without a hitch, besides people completely and totally freaked out and scared about Zane.

With that, the group headed for the Hunter's Lair, Aster having to hold onto Zane so he wouldn't get blown away like a twig.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God, I hate you. Satan's _**WAY**_ better. You know why? He wouldn't do this to me unless he actually hated me, which he doesn't!! I actually _**DON'T**_ go to church like good demons!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the hell did those two go, dammit?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Big Bwother! You came!" A little girl squealed in delight. The girl only came up to about Jesse's kneecaps, and she was hugging his left leg tightly, like he would disappear and never come back. She had Robin's Egg blue hair that was braided into two pigtails. It came down to just past her shoulders, and she looked up at Jesse with quavering storm gray eyes. Her eyes were filled to the brim and looked ready to burst. She had fluffy cat ears and a fluffy tail, making it seem like she had just recently gotten them.

There was another girl, and she came to about Jesse's waist in height. She had Midnight Blue hair and it came to the middle of her back in a single braid. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears, and they were a midnight blue. This girl had rabbit ears and tail, her right ear flopping over her eye. She seemed like she didn't talk much.

"Is it you, Jesse? Or just a Hunter pretending to be our brother?" A third, calm and calculating voice asked. This girl was about a head shorter than Jesse himself, and her hair was sea green border lining on blue. Her eyes were a misty green and held contempt and distrust in them under her thick rimmed glasses. She had a sparrow's tail, and she seemed wary of Jesse.

"I'm your brother," Jesse said, his voice confident. "I promised I'd get you out, didn't I?" The little girl nodded her head furiously in agreement with her big brother.

"I missed you big bwother!" The little girl finally let her tears fall.

"I missed you too Laurie," Jesse said, kneeling down and picking the youngest girl, Laurie, up. The middle girl entered the room quick and came back in record time. She held two stuffed animals; a rabbit that had a loose eye, and a cat whose nose was missing.

The little girl held onto the cat, and held up the rabbit to Laurie. Laurie took it in her arm and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Let's go girls," Jesse said, grabbing the little girls' hand, keeping hold of Laurie with the other. "Ready to leave this place Maria?" The little girl nodded solemnly and Jesse and Maria started off. He paused and looked back.

"Coming Karen?" He asked. "Or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm coming," Karen snapped irritably. "Just give me a sec." Jesse nodded and she darted into the room for the last time. She came back out with a gun.

"What are you going to-" Jesse started and Karen rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to have Laurie and Maria, somebody's going to fight off the Hunters' we come across." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jesse nodded.

"Let's go," He said firmly and they were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Attention! Attention! Prisoners have escaped! Repeat: Prisoners have escaped! Seal all the exits! Don't let them escape! But, remember: Keep them alive!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit, Jesse will need some help!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wh-what was that big bwother?" Laurie whimpered, frightened.

"Karen," Jesse said. "Be ready. Don't shoot unless I tell you you can, alright?" Karen nodded.

"But why?" Karen asked.

"There's another copycat here," He explained. "She's on our side." Karen raised an eyebrow at 'She' and gave her brother a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that," Jesse growled, and Karen shrugged and turned her attention to in front of them. She fixed her glasses.

There was a round of echoing gunshots, and before anybody could blink, Laurie was in Karen's arms, Maria's hand was empty and Karen's gun was gone.

"J-Jesse!" Karen yelped, when she saw him with the gun. A scream brought the girls to reality and they quickly darted after their brother when they saw that he had darted down the hall.

"Wait for us!" Karen called. He stopped and turned for them. But before they could move any further, a voice stopped them.

"Halt!" It was a Hunter, with a gun pointed between Karen's eyes. "Don't move!" Jesse had joined his sisters.

"I said don't move!" The Hunter snarled when Jesse made a move to move his gun. "Now, you three, go back to your room."

"No!" Laurie replied. "No, no, no, no, no! I wanna stay with big bwother!" Maria and Karen nodded in agreement.

"Screw orders!" The Hunter snarled. "I'm killing you now!" The shot was fired, and the sound of metal against flesh grated everyone's ears.

Yet, it wasn't a little girls' scream of pain that rang through the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Go, "Awwwwwness," for Jesse's little sisters! They are all so adorable, and cute I can't stand them!

Maria: ...

Paw: Even little Maria who won't speak for who knows why?

Jesse: Who took the hit at the end of the chapter?

Paw: Who else? It was-

-Scarpaw being forcefully signed out-

P.S.- Poll mentioned at the end of last chapter will be closed after the next update of Forbidden Love!


	22. Friends Collide

Paw: We're back, with the Twenty-First Chapter of Forbidden Love! Whew, I didn't think that this would go on for so long.

Alyssa: You didn't?

Paw: Nope, not really.

Alyssa: But you did last this long.

Paw: Yup. So, read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea, plot and OC's. Take them and you'll have rabid bunnies after you.**

**Chapter 21**

Giving Jim and Axel was easy, same with talking Syrus into coming with me. I mean, come on! 'Lyssa's my sister, and Artemis is my brother! I have as much of a right as them to go help him! And with bringing Syrus with me… Well, I would need some help giving Jim and Axel the slip, and he was the perfect choice.

So, now we were in the Hunter's Lair, and Syrus was freaked out. Sheesh, this place isn't scary! …Well, maybe a little.

"Come on," I whispered to Syrus. "This hallway's clear."

"S-Shouldn't we go back?" Syrus stuttered from behind me, frightened. I sighed.

"Don't you want to help?" I asked Syrus. He nodded silently. I grabbed his arm. "Then let's go!" And I proceeded to drag him off down the hallway. As long as we didn't get caught, we'd be fine.

"What are you doing here?" A low voice growled menacingly. Syrus and I squeaked and turned around to face…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we?" Atticus murmured as we quietly sneaked through the halls of the Hunter's lair.

"Near the execution chamber," A voice spoke up from behind us. We whipped around to see Terra grinning in front of us.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, confused.

"I have my ways," Terra grinned, walking in front of us. "Oh, Jesse and Alyssa aren't in the execution room anymore, by the way."

"They were here?" Hassleberry asked incredulously. Terra nodded.

"Wasn't that why you came here?" She asked, confused. I shook my head.

"No, we were here to bring Jaden back," I explained, and Terra nodded.

"The curse," She murmured. "Well, they are here, running around at the moment, if you want to find them. Now, if you excuse me, I have an Adrian to kill." And she hopped off.

"Let's go," I said, "We still need to find Jaden." The others nodded and we were back to slinking through the halls again.

Then, we heard some voices.

"S-Shouldn't we go back?" A small voice stuttered. It was male, and the reply was a females' voice.

"Don't you want to help?" There was silence, where the boy was more than likely nodding in agreement, because the following statement was: "Then let's go!"

From around the corner came Sora and Syrus. I think it shocked all of us, even _Zane_. The two kids deceived us by saying that they'd stay put like good kids, and then they turned around and came anyway.

Yet, I couldn't feel mad at them, even though I was the one that told them to stay put. Maybe Zane was, but I couldn't. They were acting like true demons, lying and everything! Zane snuck up behind the two demons.

"What are you doing here?" He growled menacingly, and Syrus and Sora jumped at least a foot or more in the air in fright. They turned around quickly, looks of horror on their faces.

Then, immediately after they started sputtering excuses, until they winced, a loud gunshot ringing through the base. It was quickly followed by a scream of pain, and a little girls' crying.

"This way," Zane said, taking off down the hall, ignoring his reprimanding of his brother and Sora for a moment as he took off down towards the shriek of pain. We all followed him closely, Sora and Syrus coming as well.

The scene we saw was not one any of us expected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alyssa. It was Alyssa. She threw herself in front of my sisters to save them, risking her own life in the process. After Alyssa's shriek of pain, Laurie started crying, not knowing how else to deal with what she just saw. Karen and Maria stayed silent, not moving a muscle.

I reacted instantly, another shot echoing through the halls as the hunter slumped to the floor, a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead. I glanced down to my sisters, and I was relieved to see that Karen had covered Laurie's eyes for the shot.

"Jesse?" A voice behind us gasped. I whipped around, and say Alexis and the others in front of me. The girls thankfully did not notice their entrance.

"Jesse, is this the copycat you were talking about earlier?" Karen's voice brought me from my reverie.

"Yes, she is," I said, not turning around. I felt a tug at my waist, and I glanced down to see that Maria had turned around and she was indicating towards who the people in front of us were. Karen turned around, Laurie's eyes finally dry, tear stains running in tracks down her face.

"Who are those girls?" Aster's voice had distrust in it, like he thought I'd kidnapped them or something.

"My sisters," I snarled protectively.

"You have sisters?" Alexis seemed shocked. I nodded, and Karen had turned her attention back to Alyssa.

"She's bleeding an awful lot," Karen murmured uncertainly. "Are you sure she'll live if she loses this much blood?" I snapped back around to Alyssa. I scooped her up bridal style, prepared to do whatever it took to keep her alive.

"Let's go," I said softly to my sisters. "We need to get out of here and get Alyssa some help. I didn't wait for my sister's reply, already knowing it. We were already starting down the hall towards the exit when we were halted.

"I'm going with you!" The voice said, I turned partially to see Sora, Alyssa's little sister standing firmly behind me, tears ready to flood from her eyes. "I want to stay with 'Lyssa." I nodded and inwardly sighed.

"I'm coming to," This time Syrus was the one who said it. "If Sora's going, I'm going too." I nodded mutely.

"Let's go then," I said, and proceeded down the hall again. I'm sure Zane wanted to protest, but I'm sure one of the others stopped him. His brother and Sora will be fine with me. This was _their_ choice to come with me, not _mine._

We made it to the entrance without a hitch, and we braced ourselves to head out into the storm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, the mice came to the cat. This makes everything so much easier, don't you think?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: It's kinda obvious who's at the end, isn't it?

Alyssa: Who's that person at the end?

Paw: /Sighs/ Alright, it's not obvious.

Alyssa: What's not obvious?

Paw: Go back to sleep.

Alyssa: But I wasn't sleeping!

Paw (ignoring Alyssa): The results for my poll is in and the results are:

**Yes:**_ 7 votes; 77 percent of the votes._

**No:**_ 2 votes; 22 percent of the votes._

Paw: I'm sorry, but are my updates really **_that_** slow? Or did you guys just want to finish one story at a time? Sheesh, talk about unfaithful readers. DX

-Scarpaw signing out-

P.S.- Now You get to vote for which story you want me to update and complete first! XD The poll is on my profile.


	23. Three Different Views

Paw: I am soooooooooooo sorry for the late update! School just started this week, and I've had a hard time finding my classes (I'm a Freshman) and it doesn't help when your 7th period teacher keeps speaking in spanish! (I have spanish that period XD)

So, yeah,my lifes going to be really chaotic until November, then it'll be not-chaotic for, like, a month until basetball starts up with Odyssey of the Mind. (not counting band and chorus and stuff)

So, yeah, Ignore me and read the chappie.

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's**

**Chapter 22**

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in." Adrian sneered at the greenette in front of him. Terra glared in response.

"You know I don't like small talk," Terra dismissed the comment with a flick of her hand. She ran a hand over the gun she held in her other hand. "So let's cut to the chase. The only pureblood demon here that's loyal to Master Haou is about to die, by the hands of a double crossing pureblood." Adrian gave off a wolf-like growl.

"How did you know?" He ground out, furious. Terra gave off a cheeky little smile.

"Why, anybody with half a brain could figure it out," She insulted, and Adrian glared at her as she continued her explanation. "You seemed to like meat a little _too_ much, wolfie. All it took was a little research on wolf demons, and bang! You were figured out." Adrian glared.

"Well, since you know my little secret, it seems you must die," Adrian growled, leaping at the Sparrow. She flipped backwards, transforming, and stood harmlessly on his shoulder and pecked his ear harshly. He leaped for Terra's discarded gun, and grabbed it as she fell off of his shoulder. She landed on the ground in human form with a loud _THUMP_! She glared defiantly up at Adrian, knowing this was the end for her. However, she wouldn't go down alone, No. She was bringing Adrian along with her if it was the last thing she did.

She pulled a gun out just as Adrian fired the gun at her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"J-J-Jesse? I-Is that you?" It hurt for her to talk. Blood dripped from her mouth as she was rushed towards the main building through the roaring storm. She reached a hand up to touch his face.

"Quiet," He hushed her. "Save your strength." Her hand dropped down limply, her eyes half closed, and looking a little glazed.

"I-It hurts," She whimpered. "Make it stop. Please Jesse, make it stop." And Alyssa dropped back to the world of unconsciousness, pain still ailing her body.

"Is 'Lyssa going to be alright?" Sora asked, frightened, as they hurried even faster through the storm. They were almost out of the forest now.

"Yes," Jesse lied, "She is."

Yet, even he couldn't believe that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Haou! Stop this nonsense!" Alexis demanded, her ears perked up, and tail rigid. Haou glared at the fox demon.

"What gives you the right to order me around?" He demanded harshly. "You have no power over me, pathetic demon!"

'Stay cool,' Alexis told herself. 'Don't blow up. Remember the plan.' She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"My right is the power of the curse!" Alexis replied determinedly. Her voice was firm, yet it gave threat that it may waver.

"Ah, yes, the curse the pathetic little dog demon gave me what seemed a millennia ago." Haou seemed disinterested. "It was suppressed by the reincarnate's necklace, and the matching one his twin wore. Yet, when she dies, it is released and my full powers are released. And luckily, the copycat is near death."

"No!" Atticus gasped. She couldn't be dying! She just couldn't be!

"There is another way to suppress the curse before its full effects kick in," Alexis continued on, determined. Haou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked, seemingly uninterested.

"It can be suppressed by a descendant of Yubel, the young girl you fell in love with all those years ago," Alexis finished.

"But you cannot be her descendant," Haou said, eyes glaring daggers into Alexis' head. "You are a demon, she was a human." Alexis shook her head firmly.

"Yubel was a demon," Alexis insisted. "She was the sister the demon girl you killed spoke of in her curse. The curse shall be complete and dissipate once you join together with her descendant." Alexis took a deep breath before continuing. "I am that girl. I am her descendant!"

Just as Haou made to retort, a blinding gold light erupted from Alexis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, I know, short chapter and like, three different cliff hangers, but they fit and I feel like being mean.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	24. Terra's Ending

Paw: An update! Finally!

Terra: To bad it's only 525 words.

Paw: Grrrr. They're not supposed to know that!

Terra: Why not? This chapter is meant to torture me, so I should get to torture you.

Paw: Shut it. Read the Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 23**

Terra flinched as she immediately pulled the trigger of her gun. That one, simple, little, granite bullet was what saved her life.

Not even 30 seconds after she pulled the trigger, a small explosion erupted in front of her, the two bullets colliding. She flinched as shards of shrapnel from the bullets flew everywhere, nicking and cutting her cheeks. Terra winced as one came especially close to her cheek, nicking it deep, and dragging it out long and deep. She would definitely have a lasting scar on her cheek if she ever made out of here alive.

"That was luck," Adrian growled, glaring at Terra after the explosion was over. She grinned.

"Oh yeah?" She taunted. "Then I must have more luck than you, you mangy mutt!" She openly laughed in his face.

"You'll regret that," He growled dangerously, reloading his gun. Terra smirked.

"Oh really?" She challenged, reloading her gun just as fast, if not faster, as Adrian. "Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?"

The guns pointed at each other's hearts.

It was time for Round 2.

And in this round, only one would survive.

"Scared, Gecko?"

"You wish."

_**BANG!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, the bullet is so far in and too close to her heart, I don't think she'll survive the extraction."

"Do it anyway, I'm not going to let her die without a fight."

"Alright."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the-?! Why the hell is that demon bitch glowing?!"

"No way. No fucking way. I cannot believe this, I just can't."

"Who knew? Who seriously expected this besides Zane?"

"I bet Alyssa did."

"You're all going to get it! Trust me!"

"Dude, right now, I can't trust you as far as I can throw you, which isn't very far."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terra only had a split second to react after she shot her bullet. Her bullet was the first shot, giving her ten seconds escape time before Adrian's hit her. She ducked right after she saw his finger start on the trigger and rolled forward as he finished the action.

She was lucky, she had dodged the bullet- literally.

Adrian, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

Terra's bullet dug clean through his heart, exiting his back after tearing through one major artery, ten shoulder muscles, a few ribs, and at least twenty different veins traveling back to his mutilated heart.

"I'm sorry," Terra murmured, tears dripping down her cheeks, as she bounced up to her feet. She caught Adrian's body as it started to fall towards the ground, her arms easily catching the limp body.

"I'm so, so sorry," She cried, touching a hand lightly to the lifeless face. "I didn't want to. I'm sorry." Tears spilt even further from the seemingly unbreakable warriors' eyes.

"Andrea, Andrew," She cried, "I'm sorry."

It was unknown to everyone but her, that the young Sparrow Demon was pregnant.

And she wasn't pregnant with just _any_ demon's kids, not at all.

Their father was…

Adrian Gecko.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: And that's the end of Terra's tale.

Terra: So sad.

Alyssa: What. Did. You. DO?! you're going to end up killing me!

Paw: No I'm not!!

Alyssa: Liar.

Paw: Read and Review before I get killed.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	25. Happily Ever After For Haou and Yubel

...Um... Sorry? Eeeeeeeeeeeek!! (Runs away like a little girl from angry reviewers)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX… I can dream though.**

**Chapter 24**

When the light finally faded, Alexis was dropped to the ground. She landed, gracefully, but something seemed very… different about her. She stood straighter, and she seemed to have a different air about her. Her demon appendages were gone, and her eyes had a forlorn look in them as she examined her body, then Haou's.

"You shall bear this sin. No one shall keep you tame but my kin." 'Alexis' murmured, almost as if she was reciting something. "You may think this isn't a curse, but it shan't disperse." She sighed, and stared Haou down in the eyes.

"Shan't you be with my kin," 'Alexis' continued to recite, "Your whole world shall spin. As your sanity starts to slip, so will your lip. By this, the curse is set. Is it real? You can bet on it." Haou glared at 'Alexis'.

"That's the same thing that demon bitch said to me, centuries ago," Haou seethed. "It isn't real!" 'Alexis' raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She said. "It is real. Demons always are able to set curses, no matter how childish or obscene they may seem. And, you're mocking my sisters' last words!" At that last sentence, 'Alexis's' anger flared up, and her real identity became known.

"What's your name?!" Haou demanded. 'Alexis' let out a cruel, cold, harsh laugh at that.

"Aw, you don't remember me?" She seethed angrily. "What about all those hours you helped me pick berries for my village?" Haou seemed to be taken aback.

"You're Yubel?!" Haou screeched, and Yubel laughed.

"Shocking isn't it?" She taunted. "You loved me, yet you didn't know I was a demon. My sister knew I was a demon, and knew you were a hunter. So, in turn, she cursed you so that even if you didn't know I was a demon, you'd be forced to be with me. She was a sly as a fox demon, yet she was a quickster dog demon." Yubel sighed.

"I was devastated when I found out she was dead," Yubel continued. "But do you know how badly I was shocked and infuriated when I found out who did it? Worse than you can imagine."

"Yet, what could I do about it?" Yubel questioned rhetorically. "I tried sneaking into your base to kill you, but guess what I heard when I entered?" Haou paled.

"The curse," She grinned reciting along with Haou. "And then, I immediately knew it was from Lyla. It was exactly what I would do if I was in her position." Yubel started to stalk around the room, causing Haou to get up. He followed her every move, trying to determine her next move.

"Yet, how could I love the very person who killed my sister?" Yubel inquired. "I couldn't- that was the answer. So, I did the next thing I could think of to hurt you. I tried to commit suicide." The kids gasped, while Haou just returned the glare Yubel was giving him.

"Yet, I was rescued." Yubel shrugged, "And was kept under very close watch by my mother, then my husband. But, one day I found my escape." Yubel grinned.

"Your people broke into our village," She said simply. "And one of them tried killing my daughters, Melanie and Serena." Yubel made a 'tsking' noise.

"I died a heroic death, supposedly dying for my children." Yubel said. "But I really died to escape life. It was too hard to keep living since you had died almost three centuries earlier." Yubel sighed.

"But, I can't commit suicide to escape you now." Yubel admitted. "This body isn't mine, like that body isn't yours." Yubel sighed, and looked upward as a sparkling light started shimmering down. She held out her hand.

"So, what do you say?" She asked innocently. "Want to leave this place and start over?" She smiled, and her features changing to resemble what she had looked like all those years ago, innocent and young and carefree. Haou smiled back, his features changing as well.

"Sure," He said, taking Yubel's hand. The two beings were taken from their hosts bodies, and were dragged upwards to the shining light.

After that, everybody reacted immediately. Atticus and Chazz darted for Alexis' body, while Aster and Zane raced to catch Jaden's dying body. When Jaden's body was caught, Zane placed his fingers to Jaden's neck. A pulse was there, but it was slowing down fast.

"He's alive, but barely," He announced. "We need to get him help, and quick." The kids nodded, and Zane got Jaden onto his back with help from Aster.

"Let's go," He said after Atticus got his sister onto his back, and they were off running to the Main Building.

Therein lies the end of Yubel and Haou's story.

But what about Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, and Alyssa's stories?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, we're nearing the end, with four more tales to complete. Will they all end happily, like this one? Or sadly, like Terra's? Stay tuned to find out.

Read and Review.

-Scarpaw singing out-


	26. Card Games

Paw: I'm back, with chapter 25!

Alyssa: Finally! Are we going to find out whether or not I live or die?

Paw: Maybe. Maybe not.

Alyssa: I am so going to hurt you one of these days.

Paw: Read the chapter please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 25**

"Is she going to be alright?" Sora whimpered. "Is 'Lyssa going to be alright Jesse? Is she?" Jesse let out a small growl of frustration. Sora was getting on his nerves.

"Sora," Jesse said, trying to keep his anger under control- it would do him no good if he blew up on Alyssa's sister. "Why don't you go play with Syrus and my sisters?" Sora shook her head, her hair swishing back and forth. If her ears had been out, they'd have been swinging back and forth as well.

"I don't want to go anywhere until I know if 'Lyssa's gonna be alright." She stated firmly. "Mom says that I'm a lucky demon. She says that if 'Lyssa ever ever gets in trouble, that I stick with her so she can have help." Jesse sighed. It was hopeless- there was no way of getting rid of her.

"Laurie wants you to play with us." Karen's voice caused Jesse and Sora to jump, Sora more so than Jesse. "Will you please Sora? If not for yourself, but for Laurie's sake?" Sora seemed to hesitate, but Karen's question was punctuated by Laurie practically yelling:

"Pwease Sowa?!" Jesse grinned and Sora laughed and nodded and followed Karen to where they were playing.

Finally. He was able to wait in peace for the news of Alyssa's surgery.

Hopefully it was good news.

He didn't want to face Jaden's wrath for being the partial cause of why his sister- his _twin_ –died.

Please, _**please**_, Satan below, let Alyssa live just a few centuries longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The kids had acquired a pack of playing cards. Not dueling cards, just simple playing cards with Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and other numbers. What were they playing? Satan forbid if Jesse found out what his sisters'- his _little_ sisters' –were playing...

Poker. Good old fashioned Texas Hold 'Em Poker.

Laurie was losing. Badly. But that's because no one bothered to teach her how to play. She'd throw almost her all of her chips in for a flop. Only once did she have something. That was pure luck, and she won that pot.

But, after Sora joined, they switched their games to something Laurie _**could**_ play.

"Twees?" Karen and Syrus and Maria all shook their heads, but Sora had a glare on her face as she tossed two threes to the little demon. Laurie had a look of happiness on her face as she laid four threes down in front of her.

"Wix?" She asked cutely. Everybody shook their heads and Karen said:

"Go Fish Laurie." Laurie nodded and pulled a card off of the top. It was Maria's turn now. She held up seven fingers, her arm around her stuffed cat.

Syrus slid her a seven of hearts and Maria set three sevens down. She paused a moment before holding her hand straight up, palm showing in a signal of the number five. Karen tossed her two fives and Maria placed four fives down and held up a hand signaling 1, or in this case, Ace.

Karen, Sora, and Laurie all groaned as they threw Maria Aces of Diamonds, Clubs, and Spades. She set all four down in front of her.

Maria had one card left, and if it was a face card, Maria would have to talk. But, she instead flipped the card around, showing a Jack of Diamonds. Laurie threw her two Jacks furiously and Syrus passed her the third Jack. Maria had four Jacks. After a while, all the cards were gone and the game was over.

So, let's see how the standings are?

Karen: Four Twos and Eights

Syrus: Four Nines

Sora: Four Queens

Laurie: Four Threes

Maria: Four Aces, Fours, Fives, Sixes, Sevens, Tens, Jacks, and Kings

Needless to say, Maria won the game. After she won that, Karen scooped all the cards together and declared they were playing a new game.

Bullshit.

"Four Tens," Sora said, laying the four cards down. The kids eyed her warily, but didn't say anything.

"Three Jacks."

"Two Queens."

A finger and a showing of the face card.

"Fwour Waces." Laurie declared, the cards crashing onto the pile. The kids eyed her suspiciously, but Sora was the one to call it.

"Bullshit." She declared.

"What?!" The kids-besides Maria –yelped. Sora smirked as she turned the cards over. There were two tens', a king, and a five.

"Wait a minute," Syrus said as Laurie reluctantly gathered the pile of cards into her hand. "She had two tens', and you said you had four." Sora smirked.

"It's called luck," Sora grinned. "I was lucky I didn't get caught. I was lucky that Laurie really didn't have four aces." Karen sighed.

"Or she was counting cards." This time it was Sora who exploded.

"What?!" She yelped. "No way! There's no way I could be smart enough to do that!" The kids started laughing at Sora's protest. It was probably true, though…

Still, Laurie wistfully picked up the enormous pile of cards and settled them in her hand.

They had just started up again when Ms. Fontaine opened the door from where Alyssa's surgery had taken place. The door slammed open, causing Jesse to wake up with a start.

Ms. Fontaine then started the announcement of the surgery with the worst words on the history of the planet:

"I'm sorry, but I did everything I could."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Paw: Sorry! Had to interrupt here! What better than make a deadly, suspenseful, climatic moment, even more deadly, suspenseful, and climatic than with an interruption by the authoress?! None, I tell you! (laughs maniacally)_

_Alyssa: Why are you doing this to me?! I want to know if I actually survive to see another chapter!_

_Paw: …I can just end it here, you know._

_Alyssa: (Grabs Paw and lifts her off the floor) You do that and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!_

_Paw: Maybe I will then…_

_Alyssa: Grrr…… /Turns hand into claws/_

_Paw: /Gulps/ Alright, Alright! Put it back to the chapter now! And somebody cut that damn video feed!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you 'did everything you could'?!" Jesse jumped the gun. He was already thinking the worst. That Alyssa was dead and it was all his fault.

"Calm down Jesse," Ms. Fontaine ordered as the kids stared at her with wide eyes. "And let me finish." Jesse glared darkly at Ms. Fontaine, but didn't say anything more.

"I did everything I could," She restarted. "But, the rest is up to Alyssa. She made it through the surgery, but I won't know about any other lasting damage until it starts to heal and she wakes up. Satisfied?" Jesse was about to answer 'No' when Sora interrupted.

"May I sit with her please?" She pleaded, looking up at Ms. Fontaine with the widest, hugest eyes in the world. Ms. Fontaine thought for a moment, but took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess, but don't be too noisy. I want her to wake of her own accord." She ordered, and Sora nodded and darted in as the Infirmary door was slammed open, and a bleeding Jaden was rushed in. Jesse sighed.

"I guess I'll pull Sora out." He sighed, and entered the room that Sora had entered.

Really, were any of these stories going to end sometime soon?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: No, Alyssa's story isn't over yet. This was kinda just a filler chapter. That's mainly 'cuz I don't know what they do during surgeries, and it was supposed to kinda lighten the mood a little.

Sora: Still. How can I count cards?! If anybody counts cards, it's Maria!

Karen: Maria can't do no such thing

Sora: How do you know?

Karen: Because I'm her sister!

Paw: Girls, stop fighting! I don't want a fight breaking out in my writing room!

Karen/Sora: Fine.

Paw: Good. Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	27. Amidst Tragedy: PUPPY LOVE!

Hi! I'm back with the long awaited 26th Chapter of Forbidden Love! I hope you guys are happy, I wrote this out then threw it out then rewrote it! I hope you guys like the ending of this chapter! ^0^

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 26**

"No!" Sora screeched as Jesse forcibly dragged the young rabbit demon away from her mortally wounded older sister. Yet, if she seemed broken before, what she saw as she was drug away from her sister's bedside.

It was bloodied, tattered form of her older brother that she had just been reunited with.

"Jaden!" Sora cried, whimpering pitifully. First her sister, now her brother? What did Satan have against her? She, thankfully, did not see the pointed look Jesse gave the others, as if telling them to help him calm her down. Sora just bawled, as her brother disappeared into the operating room, the stench of death beginning to form around him.

Alexis came to Jesse's rescue, for both Sora's and her own sanity for the tragedy.

"Please stop crying," Alexis asked Sora calmly, though stress was evident in her voice that it was taking all her own willpower not to breakdown after seeing Jaden so tragically wounded. Not getting a response, nor a slowing of tears, Alexis sat down on a nearby chair and gently wrapped her arms around Sora's waist and tugged her onto her lap. Alexis thought frantically for something to ask Sora, to try and get her to calm down.

Then, a light bulb flickered to life in her head.

"Tell me Sora," Alexis asked her, speaking slowly and rhythmically. "What is it your sister always tells you?" She winced inwardly at her question, but all Sora did was hiccup and try to answer the question.

"To-to-to," Sora stuttered, trying to stop crying. "To b-be a-a…" Sora hiccupped and stopped trying to talk, the effort of doing it over her hiccups and tears too difficult.

"Don't stop Sora," Alexis ordered gently. "Now, tell me. What does your sister always tell you?" Sora hiccupped, her breathing starting to slowly calm down.

"To b-be a g-good d-demon," Sora responded finally. "G-good d-demons d-don't sh-show their e-emo-emotions and d-don't c-cry." Alexis nodded absently, continuing her rhythmic speaking pace.

"So, what are you doing wrong? What are you doing that would make your sister unhappy?" Alexis asked Sora, who simply buried her head in Alexis' shoulder, not wanting to answer.

"Sora," Alexis said. "Answer me." Sora merely responded with a hiccup and buried her head even further into Alexis' shoulder.

"Sora," Alexis said once again, this time Sora responded.

"Why should you even care?!" Sora demanded, pushing her way off of Alexis's lap, furious. "You didn't even know her! How can you even act like you care? You don't, that's why! You don't care about 'Lyssa at all! You only care about Artemis, that's it! You don't care about how I feel or how anybody else feels! You only care about yourself and having your dumb Artemis pull through!"

To say people were shocked by Sora's outburst would be an understatement. They couldn't understand at first why she had reacted in such a way, but before any of them could say anything, Sora had bolted from the room with all the speed of a quickster demon and was gone from sight.

It was then Atticus stated:

"I think you offended her Lexi." Alexis just glared at him.

Today was just not her day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the older demons talked amongst themselves, no one noticed Syrus, Laurie, Maria and Karen slip away from the group in the infirmary.

'So, where do you think Sora went?" Karen asked, the question more directed at Syrus seeing as Maria wouldn't answer and Laurie wouldn't know either.

"I don't know," Syrus responded quietly. "She wouldn't have gone outside because of the storm, so we should probably search the school. She'd probably go somewhere where there isn't anybody around." Karen thought for a moment.

"Well, that could be about anywhere in this building, seeing as we're the only ones here besides them in the infirmary." Karen responded, still thinking. "The Gym, maybe? That's private, and it's big enough that she could hide in a corner of it and probably not be noticed by anybody." Syrus nodded.

"Alright then," He agreed. "Let's go." And the kids were off running to the gym.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, where'd Syrus go?" Zane asked, noticing his little brother gone.

"Karen, Maria, and Laurie are gone too," Jesse commented.

Where were those four?

They had just hope their brothers didn't get a hold of them when they got back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, there she is! In the corner!" Laurie exclaimed happily, pointing excitedly to the furthest most corner in the gym. She made to run over to Sora, but Karen clasped a hand on her shoulder as Syrus went ahead.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Laurie demanded angrily. Karen pursued her lips and pressed a finger to them.

"Hush," Karen responded. "Leave them two be. Besides, Sora likes Syrus." Laurie pouted.

"Doesn't she like me too?!" Laurie demanded childishly, and Karen just sighed and shook her head sadly.

"You'll understand it better when you're older but," Karen said. "Sora likes Syrus the way Jesse likes Alyssa." Laurie's mouth formed an 'o', and she smiled and giggled.

"Sora and Syrus, sittin' in a tree!" She sang childishly, giggling.

"Shut up Laurie," Karen snapped, "We don't want them to hear us and ruin the moment." Laurie nodded, but kept giggling to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sora?" Syrus asked a bit tentatively as he approached said blonde. "Are you alright?" Syrus nearly jumped and yelped when Sora lifted her head up revealing bloodshot storm grey eyes.

"Do I look alright?!" She spat venomously, glaring at him with her bloodshot eyes. Syrus flinched, but didn't respond to that question.

"We were worried about you," Syrus spoke quietly, voice small too. "Karen, Laurie, Maria and I." Sora just glared at him.

"And?" She snapped. "I don't need your sympathy! How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?!" Syrus sighed. Why him? Why did it always have to be him?

"Well," Syrus started, wondering if Zane was going to kill him for telling anybody this, seeing as it was a family secret. "I don't know about Karen, Maria, and Laurie, but I know I've been through what you've been through." Sora snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," She snorted. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Syrus shook his head.

"No, it's true." He said. "Except, for me, I lost my parents." Sora looked up at Syrus incredulously, green rims forming around the outer edge and her pupils of her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, her voice still with an edge but a bit softer. Syrus smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes," He replied calmly. "It was back a few hundred years ago. My brother and I lived with our Aunt after my parents died. They were killed by Hunters during the time when Hunters don't hunt us." The green was bleaching Sora's eyes slowly, but now her eyes were streaked with the green.

"I'm sorry," Sora murmured, but Syrus just shook his head.

"It's not your fault," Syrus replied. "It happens to the best of us. Not everybody can be lucky enough to have nothing bad ever happen to them, not even a lucky demon." Sora sighed.

"You're right," Sora mumbled in reply, her eyes green again. "I'm sorry for how I acted and treated you. It was disrespectful of me." Syrus shook his head.

"No, it's alright," Syrus replied. "You were upset, I understand that." Sora smiled and stood up.

"Thanks Syrus," Sora replied. "I needed that." Before Syrus could say anything in reply, Sora leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, giggling afterwards.

"Come on, I need to go apologize to Alexis." Sora said, and proceeded to skip off towards a giggling Karen and Laurie and still mute Maria whilst Syrus just stood in the same spot, bright red, rubbing his cheek absently muttering things over and over.

"Could she-? Nah, she couldn't… But then, is it possible for her to… _like_ me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aww, isn't is such a cute ending for one of the chapters of such a dramatic/suspenseful/whateveryouwannacallit story?

Go SoraxSyrus! XD jking, you don't need to like it if you don't want to.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	28. Thought The End Was Near? Think Again!

Chapter 27! Yay! We're back after a break of days that I'm too lazy to count! XD So, please read and enjoy chapter 27 of **Forbidden Love**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 27**

Just as the kids were almost out of the gym, the cocking of twelve guns surrounded them and they jumped and found themselves surrounded by Hunters.

"Aw shit! Just our luck!" Karen cursed, and Syrus and Sora glared at the girl.

"Shut up." Karen told them.

"Now, if you five would come with us." One of the Hunters seemed to drawl, "We can go on our way." Karen glared at them and assumed a protective position over the others.

"Like Hell I'll-" She started to say, but was cut off by a different voice.

"Like hell I'll let you take them!" A voice from the rafters called out. Before any of the kids could blink, bullets were flying, and Karen was yelling for them to take cover.

As the kids flattened themselves onto the ground, the Hunter's dropped onto the floor around them, either dead or dying from fatal wounds. Then, the final Hunter fell and the last gunshot echoed died away and a thump followed the gunshot, and the kids were afraid to look up.

"Are you guys alright?" The voice from before the gunshots started asked. The kids timidly looked up and saw an extremely familiar face.

"Tewa!" Laurie giggled, and started to run for the sparrow, but Karen grabbed her arm.

"How do we know you're actually Terra?" Karen asked suspiciously, and the girl just laughed.

Karen didn't trust this girl at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crew in the infirmary started when gunshots were echoing through the school.

"Dammit!" Jesse cursed. "Do you think…?" He trailed off, but everybody knew what he was thinking.

"Why though?" Atticus asked. "What would be in the school that they'd want, besides Jaden?" It took only a second for the whole group to realize it.

"The girls and Syrus!" They exclaimed, and started running out of the infirmary towards the area where the gunshots had echoed from.

Satan, please let them make in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at a standoff. Karen and the girl claiming to be Terra.

"I don't believe you." Karen told the girl bluntly. "You aren't Terra." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?" She asked. "And why's that?" Karen smirked.

"You really must be an idiot for not knowing," She replied smugly, shrugging her shoulder. "So why should I tell an imposter like you?" The girl growled at her, smile turning into a mean look and glare.

"I'm not an imposter." The girl snarled. "I'm Terra. I. Am. Terra. Got it brat?" Karen glared at her defiantly.

"Why should I believe you?" Karen demanded. "You don't even smell like a real demon. Terra was a pureblood. You don't have a drop of demon blood in you!" The other kids gasped at Karen's accusation, but Sora and Syrus knew she was right. The girl smelled human. But, there was another scent around her.

"She's been tainted!" Sora and Syrus gasped at the same time. Karen nodded, her glasses glinting light off the fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling.

"You're one of the Hunter's experiments, aren't you?" She deduced, and the girl smirked.

"Well, you figured it out," She replied, and her form changed. "My name's Blaire."

She had slightly wavy purple hair and hazel colored eyes. She stood a bit taller than Karen and was only about fifteen human years old.

"You need to come with me." Blaire ordered them. "Now, if you know what's good for you." Karen glared at Blaire and resumed her defensive stance in front of the kids.

"And if I said no?" She glared, and Blaire laughed.

"What? Think you're outnumbering me? I just took out all those Hunters!" She laughed. "Now, come with me. Quickly!" Karen just glared at her.

"You guys don't get it!" Blaire cried, exasperated. "You need to come with me, now!" Karen didn't speak, so Sora spoke for her.

"And if we don't? What will happen then?" She asked, curious, while Blaire just sighed and darted over to the group as quick as a quickster. She grabbed Sora's arm whose other arm was latched onto Syrus, and Maria's arm, which was connected to Karen's shirt and Laurie had a hold of Karen's shirt as well.

"Tele-" Brittany started when the gym doors slammed open.

Seven angry and over-protective demons had entered the gymnasium.

"Shit!" Blaire cursed. "This is not good!" And before any of the kids could say anything, Blaire shouted:

"Teleport!"

And the six were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God dammit!" Jesse swore, stomping his foot on the ground just mere seconds after the girls and Syrus vanished with some red head.

"Who was that girl?" Zane asked. "She's human. What would she want with a few demon adolescents?" The kids turned to Jesse like he was the answer to all their questions.

"She was…" Jesse started, and seemed to hesitate- whether he was struggling to remember or determine whether or not he should tell, they didn't know.

"Blaire." Jesse said finally. "Blaire. A Human test subject for the Hunters. They were giving dying humans blood transfusions with demon blood to see if they'd live. To see if the Demon blood would take over and heal them." The kids glared at him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who did this!" Jesse defended himself. "These tests were going on before I was- we were –born!"

"But you helped, didn't you?" Alexis accused, and Jesse put his hands up in defense.

"I had one duty to see if any of them had died! That's all!" He defended, and the kids seemed to believe him.

"Go on then." Aster told Jesse.

"Well, the Demon blood would take over in some cases, not all." Jesse told them. "But, the Demon blood would cause some… side effects." Zane raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?" He asked.

"At first, it just gave them some Demon powers." Jesse told them. "Abilities like Copycat, Lucky, so on and so forth. But, it only gave them the abilities that the blood contained. So, the Hunters figured if they gave them a Halflings blood that didn't have any demon qualities, they wouldn't gain any."

"But they were wrong, weren't they?" Atticus asked, noticing Jesse's grave face. He nodded his head.

"It instead gave them different powers." He told them. "Brittany is one of the Human's that was given a Halflings blood. However, when they were doing the blood transfusion, they needed more blood than they had to save her. They used a cup of copycat, quickster, and lucky blood on her as well in order to save her."

"And how'd they get those blood types?" Chazz butted in. Jesse lowered his head, ashamed.

"I had to give blood." He admitted. "I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't given them, they'd have taken from one of my sisters, and they're still too young to give blood."

"But still how could you do that private?" Hassleberry demanded, and Jesse glared at him, his eyes bleeding cobalt.

"What would you have done?!" Jesse snarled, and Hassleberry backed down, not really wanting to see Jesse pissed.

"I would have done the same thing that you had done Jesse," Zane replied calmly. "But right now, you need to calm down and continue telling us about the tainted humans. If you don't we may not be able to find your sisters, my brother, or Sora. Alright?" Jesse took a deep breath and his eyes faded back to emerald, the bleeding stopped.

"Alright." Jesse replied calmly. "Anyways, Blaire survived. The Hunters kept her in a locked cage with all the others that had received blood transfusions. However, the next day, she had escaped. Along with all the others in the cage. Where they went, we don't know."

"I'm sensing a but in all of this," Zane growled quietly.

"I know where they went," Jesse smiled weakly. "I tracked them down. I didn't rat them out, but I found them." The kids perked at this.

"Oh?" Aster asked. "And where might they be?" Jesse scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"On an island twelve miles southeast of here," Jesse replied. "You can't find it on a boat or plane because it's protected by one of the kids' abilities. If Blaire took them there, then the Hunters' are up to something, something big."

"How can we be sure of this?" Alexis asked, and Jesse just shook his head.

"Blaire can't lie worth shit." He said. "Besides, I trust her. I trust her with my sister's lives just like I'd trust her with my life." Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked. "And why's that?"

"Because," Jesse smiled sadly.

"She's my girlfriend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holy wow! I never saw that coming! Poor 'Lyssa. Looks like Jesse's taken. ...Or is he? Bwahahaha! More to come next time! Aren't I evil?

So, how'd you like it? Tell Me! Oh, and if it's a little confusing with the no demon blood and demon blood transfusion, that'll be all explained soon.

So, Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	29. School Trouble

Chapter 28! It would've been up sooner, but I was gone all day yesterday and didn't have time to finish it up. So, read and review. Oh, and I might as well put this up even though it's a bit late:

**_Warning: Coarse Language for the rest of the story._**

Yeah... Sorry! Read the Chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 28**

To say Karen was mad would be an understatement. No, Karen was down right, absolutely _pissed._

What did that fucking bitch think, thinking she could just waltz into a fucking school and taking fucking five kids? And Demon kids, at that!

In blind fury, Karen kicked the wall of the stone cell they were trapped, promptly shouting out obscenities as she hurt her foot.

"Argh! Dammit!" Karen cursed, hopping on one foot while rubbing the other, trying to soothe the pain in it.

At that moment, their jailer, Blaire swung the door open. She smirked.

"That should serve you right." She grinned. "I could hear you cursing all the way down the hall." Karen immediately dropped her foot and glared at Blaire.

"Oh yeah?" She spat. "Well I don't care. What do you want with us anyways?" Blaire sighed.

"Maybe it would be better if you came with me," She suggested, dodging the bullet. "Somewhere more comfortable than this dank place." She left the door open, and started to leave. Sora and Syrus made to follow her, but Karen threw out her arms to stop the two.

"Hey!" Sora and Syrus protested just as Blaire called out.

"If you don't like me, that's your problem." She called out. "But if others trust me, you should just let them follow me." And Sora and Syrus pushed past Karen and scampered out of the cell towards Blaire.

Laurie ducked Karen's stopping arm and scampered after Sora and Syrus. Maria followed silently after them, leaving Karen all by herself. She growled in frustration and proceeded to do a front flip, halfway through it, transforming into a sparrow and twittering after the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The kids couldn't believe it.

Not one bit.

It had to be impossible, it just had to be.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Could it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaire, Sora, Syrus, Laurie, and Maria all sat around a circular wooden table whist Karen hid up in a chandelier, spying on the group. What was Blaire going to say?

"So you guys know I'm a human with tainted blood, correct?" Blaire asked them, and they nodded. "Well, Laurie, Maria I'm pretty sure your brother didn't tell you this." She sighed as Karen edged closer to the rim of the chandelier, before completely sitting on it.

"Well, I'm," She seemed to hesitate. "I'm…"

"I'm your brother's, Jesse's, girlfriend."

And Karen fell off of the chandelier, transforming into a human halfway through the fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That can't be true!" Karen practically shouted, bolting from the table top, where she had landed after the fall. "He would've told us!" Blaire sighed.

"He didn't, because he was ashamed." Blaire told them. "And afraid." Sora cocked her head to the side.

"Afraid? Of what?" She asked.

"It's not right," Blaire sighed, "According to the Hunters, for a Demon or a Half-Demon to love a human, even more so when the human they love has been tainted with blood of a demon."

"But I don't get it." Syrus said. "Why kidnap us in the first place?" Blaire averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She told them, and coughed into her hand. The air turned slightly coppery.

"Is that blood?" Karen asked a bit suspiciously. When Blaire didn't respond, Karen knew she was right. "You're dying aren't you?" The kids' heads swiveled around to see Karen, wondering what she might mean.

"Your body isn't compatible with the Demon Blood you were given." Karen continued. "So, your human cells are fighting the demon ones and it's killing you. That's why you took us. You wanted to use us as lures to bring Jesse here before you died." Karen gave a small laugh before coughing more harshly and nodding.

"Jesse always said you were the smart one," Blaire laughed. "That is correct. And, there is something else…" Karen raised her eye.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, and Blaire sighed.

"You see…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An explosion rang out throughout the island, causing the group to jump.

"What the hell was that?!" Zane snarled, swiveling around to see what caused the explosion. The kids' demon appendages were tucked away as hunters jumped down from the ceiling.

All with hostages.

There was Mindy, Jasmine, Jim, Axel, Bastion, Chumly and a few others.

The hunters had them surrounded, guns pointed in the hollows of the hostages necks.

"What do you want with them?!" Alexis snarled, glaring at the men who held her friends, Mindy and Jasmine.

"What else bitch?" The hunter holding Mindy held laughed. "Revenge on you and your bastard friends, you whore." Alexis glared at the Hunter.

"I'm a whore?" She asked, disbelieving. Satan, how much she just wanted to rip that bastard's throat out and…

"Yeah, you hanging out with all those boys, you must be fucking them." The Hunter snarled, and Alexis made to leap to tear his little throat out and gouge his eyeballs when Zane grabbed her arm.

"No." He told her firmly. "You do that and you could potentially kill them." Alexis stopped and glared at the Hunter instead. How dare he?!

"Now, what is it you want of us?" Aster asked calmly. He seemed like he wasn't affected by any of this.

"We want the little half breed kids back and their older sibling." The ring leader of the Hunters said. He had no hostage. "And we want the twins. If you do that, we'll let them go." Jesse glared.

"And if we say no?" Jesse demanded. The hunter laughed and snapped his fingers lightly but loudly.

"Then, I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye to these pathetic little humans." He laughed obnoxiously.

And then, simultaneously, the Hunter's clicked off the safety on their guns.

It was the loudest sound anybody had heard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, on the bed farthest towards the left, by the window, a hand twitched and started lifting itself as a ray from the sun shone down as it broke through the clouds and hit it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ooo, creepy at the end, huh? Please read and review, or i can't garuntee anybody's safety!

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	30. Jinsei and Zetsumei

The 29th Chapter! Yayz! We are finally getting close to the very end of the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 29**

The being lifted its new body. It examined it for naught a second before darting out of the room, another being on its heel.

They sensed danger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the Hunters demanded when the beings slammed into the gym. The kids all gasped though, they recognized them.

It was Alyssa and Jaden, both glowing with an ethereal glow.

"Jinsei, Demon of Life." Jaden's body responded, eyes glowing a bright gold along with the rest of his body.

"Zetsumei, Demon of Death." Alyssa's body responded, eyes glowing a dark black, rest of her body the same color.

"We are the first Demon's who hath set foot on this world." Zetsumei told the kids and Hunters'. "You, Hunters, have been the bane of all of our existences for too long. It's time for you all to be eradicated." Mindy looked up at the two demons.

"I thought Jinsei and Zetsumei were the Angels of Life and Death, not Demons!" She exclaimed, confused. Jasmine nodded in agreement. Jinsei chuckled, and turned to the captive girls.

"No, we're demons." He responded. "The Church just tells people that we were angels because of their God. They don't want people to know we were really demons, if anybody would try telling them that, it'd be considered untruthful and they'd be executed." One of the Hunter's scoffed.

"Oh really?" He scoffed. "How can we really believe you?" Zetsumei turned on the hunter befo0re anybody could blink and the Hunter was suspended in the air.

"You human, dare to question us?" She roared. "The greatest, most powerful demons that ever ruled this Earth? Do you have a death wish?"

Alexis bit her lip- she knew that if Zetsumei killed the Hunter that the Hunter's would kill all of their hostages.

"Zetsumei!" Alexis called out to the demon. "Zetsumei, don't kill him!" Zetsumei scoffed.

"And why wouldn't I, human girl?" She scoffed. Alexis bit her lip again, and looked around. She seemed to think about something, and the group didn't know what she had planned until she had done i.

"First, I'm a demon, like you," Alexis declared, fox ears and tail appearing, causing the kids to gasp- the Queen of Obelisk Blue was a Demon! "And second, if you kill that man, his men will more than likely kill these humans! _Our_ friends! _**Your**_ friends, Alyssa!"Zetsumei clutched her head, like she was in pain, and the Hunter fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"My name isn't Alyssa!" Zetsumei roared, furious, and before Alexis could even flinch, she was up in the air. Alexis kept calm as she was lifted in the air, not panicking.

"Alyssa, I know you can hear me!" Atticus called up to Zetsumei. "Put Alexis down! You don't want to hurt her! Think how Jaden would feel if you killed Alexis! Jaden loves Alexis!" Zetsumei brought her free hand down and brought Atticus crashing up with his sister.

"Jaden!" Aster called up to Jinsei. "You have to stop Alyssa! If you don't Alexis will die!" Jinsei shook his head.

"Zetsumei." Jinsei said calmly to the furious girl. "Put the Demons down. This is not how we treat our own kind, our children." Zetsumei ignored Jinsei and kept the two in the air, fists starting to clench, like she was going to suffocate them.

"Zetsumei!" Jinsei snarled dangerously, in warning. "Put them down, now! Angered you or not, they are still our kin!" Zetsumei let out an angry snarl, but released her grip on the two and they plummeted to the ground.

"Jinsei, let's just get rid of these beasts," Zetsumei spat. Jinsei nodded.

"Alright Zetsumei." He replied, and the two brought their hands up and closed their eyes. Their hands started to glow the other's color and the Hunters were lifted into the air.

The two Demons clenched their fists, and one by one the Hunter's erupted in a blast of blood, guts, and bone. They let go and the remains of the bodies dropped to the ground.

The two Demons swiveled the area, as if trying to determine if the area was safe.

Then, they noticed Jesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're bait?!" Karen yelped. "You want to use us as fucking bait?!" Blaire nodded. The other kids looked shocked as well.

"I know, I know," Blaire sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" The kids all shook their heads simultaneously.

"You see," Blaire started. "There are these two Demons, Demon of Life, Jinsei, and the Demon of Death, Zetsumei. They are the only ones who can end the tainted ones, our, lives, and save us from eternal damnation." Sora and Laurie cocked their heads to the side.

"Etewnal Damntion?" Laurie asked, eyes going to her eldest sister. Karen just shook her head to her sister, as if telling her she'd tell her when she was older,

"What do you mean, 'save us from eternal damnation'?" Sora asked, brow furrowing. "That doesn't make any sense! None of this makes any sense!" Blaire sighed.

"You see," Blaire started. "Because our human blood has been tainted by you demon's blood, our bloods will forever be fighting for domination over the other, to be the winner. Thus, our demon blood will not let us die until it has won." Sora nodded, but now it seemed like Syrus was confused.

"Then why do you need Jinsei and Zetsumei?" Syrus asked. Blaire craned her neck back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Because," Blaire told them, "Only Jinsei and Zetsumei can kill us, they are the overall rulers of life and death. They can give someone life and just as easily take it away from us, underneath our own hands."

"That still doesn't explain why you have to use us as bait." Karen snapped, her voice cold. Blaire gave a sad smile.

"You see," Blaire explained. "There is only one way you can get Jinsei and Zetsumei to come to this world to kill or bring life. They normally do it from their domain, but for special cases, like ours, they need to come to Earth to accomplish their job." The kids leaned in.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"The only way you can get them down here," Blaire told the kids, "Is if a huge number of their kin, their children, the demons, are in danger." Karen's eyes narrowed.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" She demanded, and Blaire smirked.

"Duel Academy Island, this Island, and three Demon Villages are all rigged to explode within the next hour."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Or not... So you know, Jinsei means 'Life' in Japanese and Zetsumei means 'Death' in Japanese.

So, is the island going to explode?

Read and review and you might find out.^0^

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	31. Death or Life

Scarpaw is back!... With bad news and a chapter. The bad news is that there is only four more chapters left of **Forbidden Love**! I know, I'm upset too. So, before I make you cry anymore, read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 30**

"Blow the island up?!" Karen slammed her hand on the wooden table. "Are you a fucking idiot or something?! You do that and many more people than just demons will die!" Blaire rose up, eyes at the same level at the furious sparrow.

"Calm down, now Karen." Blaire ordered her, voice icy. The Sparrow didn't move, and Blaire repeated her order in a firmer tone.

"Now, Karen Anderson." She ordered, tone sharp. Karen glared at the tainted human, but resolutely sat back down.

"You children have to understand," Blaire told them in a gentler tone, "That we have very little choice in this matter. Having Jinsei and Zetsumei kill us is the only way we can finally die, and rest in peace." Karen glared at Blaire.

"I still don't feel that this is right." Karen scoffed. "You're risking the lives of hundreds just because of your selfish desire to go ahead and die!" Blaire sighed.

"I know it's selfish," Blaire replied. "But, you don't understand. Sure, there are bombs set up around the islands and such, but there is a failsafe on them." Sora and Laurie cocked their heads to the side, confused.

"Failsafe?" They asked, genuinely confused. What was a failsafe? Blaire merely chuckled at the twos antics, causing Karen to grimace in displeasure.

"It means," Blaire told them, "That the bombs will only explode if somebody presses the button. If the counter reaches zero, they won't blow up. They'll just automatically turn themselves off. That way, no one gets hurt. Alright?"

Sora and Laurie nodded excitedly, but you could tell by their expressions that they still didn't completely quite get what Blaire was talking about.

Yet, Karen couldn't help but have this sinking feeling in her heart that Blaire wasn't telling them whole truth.

Or even the truth to begin with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You." Zetsumei declared, making her way quickly over to the Half Hunter. Jesse stood his place, erect.

"Me." He responded. Jesse knew what the Demon of Death was referring to him as. She could tell that he was Half Hunter.

The kids watched, frightened by the exchange between the Demon of Death and their Half Hunter friend.

"You're Half Hunter, child," Zetsumei declared, circling Jesse like a hawk eyeing its prey. "Yet, you also have the scent of a Demon." Jesse stood proudly.

"I'm Half Hunter, Half Demon." Jesse stated; something with a hint of pride in his voice. "My mother was first in command to the last Hunter leader. My father had been a demon prisoner." Zetsumei nodded, circling the boy yet.

"How cute," Zetsumei replied, voice showing otherwise. "So, you will be glad to join them when I kill you!" And Zetsumei lashed out to kill the young Half Hunter, but Alexis stopped her yet again.

"Wait!" Alexis cried out again. Zetsumei eyed the young fox distastefully.

"What is it brat?!" She spat, furious at being disrupted during her kill.

"He has sisters!" Alexis tried. "They're all way younger than him! Do you really want to leave them without a brother _and_ parents?!" Zetsumei scoffed.

"As if I care," She responded, going to kill him again. This time, it was Aster who stopped her from completing her kill.

"Wait," He said calmly, and didn't bother waiting for the angry Demon of Death to respond to him. "He's a demon. You said so yourselves that you didn't hurt demons, your own kind, you said you protected them." Zetsumei glared at the Sparrow Demon furiously, before slamming her hand out towards a wall, Jesse's body being lifted up and slammed against the wall.

Yet, she did nothing to kill or harm the boy further. The Half Demon human was right. She didn't hurt her own kind.

"Besides," Zane continued for Aster. "He didn't choose to be Half Hunter. He didn't choose what he was. You can't condemn him to death just because of half of what he is; half of what he didn't choose to be." Jinsei spared a look towards his sister, and Zetsumei did the same thing to her brother.

"The demons are right, Zetsumei." Jinsei told his sister calmly. "The young boy didn't choose to be what he is." Zetsumei spared a glare towards Jesse, but nodded resolutely.

"You're right Jinsei." Zetsumei agreed, and Atticus just remembered something at the moment.

"Sora, Syrus!" He exclaimed. "We forgot about the kids!" The group of kids gasped, and Jesse scrambled to his feet and over to the group.

They had completely forgotten about Sora, Syrus, Karen, Laurie, and Maria!

"Jaden and Alyssa are so going to murder me when they find out their little sister was kidnapped!" Alexis sighed, exasperated. She was _so_ dead once they found out.

Jinsei smiled serenely, giving Alexis the creeps. He was planning something.

"We could help you." He told her kindly, and Zetsumei whipped around towards her brother.

"What?!" She growled, furious. "Why would we want to-?!" Jinsei cut the furious ancient demon off before she could get any further outraged.

"Of course we want to help them," Jinsei cut his sister off coolly. "We are willing to help any and all demons in trouble."

Zetsumei grimaced and huffed and turned away in fury, but she knew she had no choice. Once her brother made a decision, it was best to go along with it, lest you fear his wrath.

The Demon of Life can be calm, much calmer than his short-tempered sister, the Demon of Death, but when he's angry he is _**much**_ more vicious than his sister.

Alexis hesitated, debating whether or not to accept the old demon's help. Finally, she looked over to her friends, who all nodded, and the turned back to the older Demons.

"We graciously and humbly accept your help, Jinsei, Zetsumei," Alexis replied formally, bowing to the older demons. Jinsei laughed and shrugged Alexis' formalities off.

"Please, no formalities," He requested. "We are just normal demons, like yourselves. Don't treat us any differently than you would your own friends and family."

The kids looked at each other hesitantly, before Jesse finally took the initiative and led the group away from the blood covered gym.

"Follow me," He told them, voice semi-cold. "And try to keep up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So that was the end of chapter 30, and I'll see you guys next time for Chapter 31!

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	32. Blaire's Isle

T.T There's only, like, two chapters or so left! Everybody cry with me. I know it's been fun so far-

Jaden/Alyssa: What are you calling fun?!

Paw: But I know we'll all get over it. Now without further ado, Chapter 31.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's everything else belongs to the owners of Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 31**

"Are you sure it's safe letting that maniac drive?" Aster asked as they got onto the boat they were hijacking to get to Blaire's Isle. Zane shot Aster a glare as he hotwired the boat before revving the engine.

"Yes," Jesse replied coldly, staring over the horizon as Zane sped through the waters. "We need to get there as fast as we can. Jesse, Jinsei, and Zetsumei were the only ones who didn't flinch as Zane took a steep turn to avoid hitting a rock protruding from the sea. "Take a left here Zane."

Zane pulled such a fast turn that Alexis wouldn't have been surprised if the boat had literally been on its side for a second. Once the boat was going straight again, Aster promptly threw up over the side of the boat. He wiped his mouth disgustedly.

"I'm never riding in a boat with Zane driving again. _Ever._" He growled, and the kids laughed, while Jinsei and Zetsumei stared at them blankly, not getting it.

"Go North-West now Zane," Jesse told Zane, voice monotone. Zane made the sharp turn, with almost everybody grabbing for a railing.

After about an hours' drive, an Islet came into view, shrouded with dark haunted looking trees.

"Welcome," Jesse said grimly. "To Blaire's Isle."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Blaire's Isle?" Alexis was incredulous. The Islet was more like a small Island than an Islet. "It's pretty big." Jesse grimaced. Zane noticed and his eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Jesse?" He asked sharply. Jesse turned sharply from where he was and glared at Zane.

"Yeah, there is." Jesse spat, eyes going to cat-eye slits. "First, Mongrel, I'm in charge. Meaning, if I wanted to, I could just leave you behind. I'm doing this for my sisters and Alyssa." Zane glared at him, teeth bared very much so like a dog or wolf ready for attack.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap, Furball?" Zane growled. "Was it not you who told us that Blaire is your girlfriend? How do we know that we can actually trust you, seeing as you betrayed the Hunters? How are you trustworthy?" Before anybody could blink, a row of sharp claws was at Zane's throat and Jesse was circling Zane slowly, one claw tapping his throat gently as Jesse circled him.

"I may be no Loyalty Demon like Jaden," Jesse hissed, eyes cats-eyes yellow slits. "But neither are you. I know your past, unlike you, not knowing mine. My world revolves around my sisters. They are my only family left. Then, when Jaden came along, Jaden became part of my artificial family. Same with Alyssa and Sora. So, as far as I'm concerned, you have no right to question me."

With a swift fleeting movement, Jesse had shoved Zane to the ground.

"Now, if we're done playing twenty questions," Jesse told them sharply, "Let's get a move on. We're running out of time."

And Jesse turned towards the thicket of branches and leaves and used his still bared claw to clear a crude path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing Karen?" Sora asked said sparrow curiously, watching as the oldest demon started grabbing things and throwing them into a makeshift pack.

"What does it look like?" Karen retorted, trying her best not to lose her temper with the naïve young demon. "I'm gathering stuff that way we can escape."

"B-But Blaire told us to stay put!" Syrus protested weakly. Karen shot him a snappish glare and Syrus shut up immediately.

"Hey," Sora snapped. "Don't treat him like that!" Karen glared at Sora, but Sora didn't back down like Syrus.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sora told Karen. "You may think you're all that, but you're not. You're just a weak, pathetic, little girl hiding behind some mask, pretending she's tough." Karen growled and raised her fist. Sora didn't flinch.

"Go ahead. Try and punch me." Sora dared the older demon. "I dare you." And Karen threw the punch.

And the punch never hit.

Sora smirked devilishly.

"Told you." She smirked. Karen glared at the younger demon.

"How did you do that?" She growled furiously, and Sora smirked as her form began to shift into a new person.

This person had short tan hair and honeysuckle yellow eyes. The girl laughed.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" She laughed. "I'm Carrie. Sorry about that. I have to follow orders. Loyalty/Copycat demon. I didn't want to do that, for the record." Karen looked over Carrie warily. She seemed nice enough.

"I don't trust you." Carrie groaned.

"Okay, I know, that was wrong," Carrie admitted, "But I didn't have a choice! You try being saved after nearly dying in a car accident and tell me how you feel about the person who saved you!"

Just then, the door to the room was kicked open.

"Big Bwother!" Laurie cried happily, skipping over to Jesse. Maria followed her sister silently, but Karen held her ground, glaring at the demon.

"Syrus!" Syurs' ears perked up at the sound of his brother's worried voice. His brother was never worried; _**never.**_

"Are these your demon kids?" The kids turned at the new voices.

"J-Jinsei!" Carrie proclaimed. "Z-Zetsumei!" The young demon panicked. She had been told that this was a suicide mission, but she accepted it anyways!

Closing her eyes, she prayed her death would be swift, and it came with a silent yes.

"We need to find Sora." Zane stated. "Any idea?" Karen nodded, surprising them.

"Yes." She replied. "Follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sora!" Jesse gave the young demon a hug in place of her siblings. Blaire looked down upon the demons.

"So you came." Blaire said condescendingly. "I knew you would Jesse. Along with Jinsei and Zetsumei." The two demons glared at the tainted one.

"Give me one reason to let you to live." Zetsumei glared. Blaire smirked.

"I don't have one." She smirked. Zetsumei glared, and raised her fist in the air.

"Then die, mortal." Zetsumei snarled, slamming Blaire's body so harshly against the stone wall that there was no way she could have survived, demon blood or not.

"J-Jesse," Blaire coughed surprisingly, still slightly alive. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I always loved you. Good… Bye…"

And Blaire was dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, I know, a sucky ending for the chapter with a crappy Blaire death. I know you were expecting somethig more POW! and KAPOW! and KAPLOOEY! but, this was all I could turn out.

Sorry.

Please Read and review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	33. The Destruction of Blaire's Isle

Paw: *Bursts into tears*

Alyssa: What's wrong?

Paw: T.T There's only two chapters left after this! T.T

Alyssa: Only that? *let's out a sigh of relief* And here I thought it was something major.

Paw: Hey! This is something major! I'm going to be sad without this to finish once it's finished!

Alyssa: So? That just means you get to finish your other stories.

Paw: *pauses* True, so true. Alright... Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 32**

Everything seemed to stand still for a few moments before everybody was in action.

"We need to turn off the bombs!" Karen realized. The adults turned to her.

"Bombs?" Jesse asked his little sister, and she nodded.

"But Blaire said that there was a fail-safe thingie on them!" Sora protested, and Karen shot her a glare.

"Do you honestly believe that shit Blaire told us?!" Karen cursed. "She was lying just to make you feel safe dumb ass!" It took naught a second for Jesse to interfere and stop the fighting.

"Stop it Karen. Calm yourself." Jesse ordered, tone sharp. "Now, do you remember where the bombs are?" Karen bit her lip, trying to remember. She closed her eyes, trying to envision the memory. Eyes still closed, she began to speak.

"This Island," she replied confidently. "Duel Academy, and, umm…. A few other smaller islands I think." Jesse's eyes closed as he sighed, plan formulating.

"There has to be a control panel here somewhere." He finally said. "We need to split up to find it." The kids nodded.

"I'll take Syrus and Aster." Zane volunteered.

"Atty and I will go as a pair." Alexis said. "Then Hassleberry and Chazz can go together."

"I want to go with Artemis and 'Lyssa!" Sora said furiously, stomping her foot in emphasis before anybody could assign her a group. Jesse sighed. How was he supposed to explain to her that those weren't her siblings?

"Sora." Alexis' voice was the one that rang out before Jesse's. "Behave. You are in the presence of Jinsei and Zetsumei, the Demon's of Life and Death. Now, mind your behavior. You don't want to make a bad impression in front of our oldest living ancestors." Sora's mouth made a small 'o' and her face turned crimson in embarrassment as she realized how she had just acted.

"S-sorry," Sora said meekly to Jinsei and Zetsumei. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." Jinsei smiled kindly down at the young demon and knelt to her height level.

"It's alright young one." Jinsei told Sora, causing the girl to jump. "You want to come with us to search for this control panel? Alright, we will let you come with us." Zetsumei and Jesse both opened their mouths to protest, but Alexis intervened. Again.

"Alright then, let's go." She said. "Jesse can take his sisters. Now, let's go!"

And they were all gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite their age, Jinsei and Zetsumei moved just as fast as a normal demon like Alexis or 'Lyssa or Artemis who weren't Quickster demons. It surprised me. Yet, even with my surprise my swift bunny hops were able to keep me up with them.

It made Jinsei laugh slightly how I ran, seeing as I'm a rabbit and all. Zetsumei though, didn't even crack a smile, and that creeped me out a bit. She didn't show any emotion. I wonder what could have possibly happened to make her that way…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The control panel isn't here." Atticus deduced. "Where next?" Alexis thought for a moment.

"Through that door." Alexis indicated to a door across the room. "We'll search one room at a time." Atticus nodded and they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Urgh! The control panel isn't in here either!" Jesse groaned. Laurie groaned too, mimicking her older brother. Maria just shook her head as if she was saddened by what was being shown and Karen said:

"My brother's an idiot." That immediately got her a slap upside the head and a reprimand from Jesse.

"Now," He said. "Let's go. There are still more rooms to check."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's no control panel in this room either." Aster said. "I give up. Where else is there to look?" Zane glared at him.

"Don't say that," He growled. "There's no reason to give up. Not yet. There's still hope." Then, Syrus spoke up.

"I hear something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Something ticking." I told Jinsei and Zetsumei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A flame sizzling along a rope." Syrus insisted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gunpowder rubbing against cement." Laurie replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The sound of a bomb getting ready to go off," I insisted even more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No animals." Karen said simply. "The bomb is about to go off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Jesse ordered as all the groups came sprinting into the same room.

"It's getting louder!" All the kids (except for Maria) wailed, hands covering their ears. Even Karen was in pain.

"Why can't we hear it then?" Zane wanted to know, as the kids whimpered in pain. "Why are they in so much pain?" Suddenly Aster came to the realization.

"It's the bomb!" He yelped. "It's affecting them because they're younger than us! It's affecting their hearing." Jesse glared.

"What are we supposed to do then, smart ass?" Jesse snarled. Zane glared, but as he opened his mouth to speak, someone else spoke.

"Calm yourselves." It was Jinsei, his voice dangerously cold. "We still have a job to do. Now, tell me, what is the one way where all the kids can hear the bomb without it being in all the places you were?" Alexis gasped immediately and turned to the wall.

"Of course!" She gasped, and the kids turned to her.

"What?" Atticus asked, and his sister traced her hand on the wall.

"It's in the wall!" She replied. "The wiring, everything! It's in the walls!" The kids wailed even louder, hands clamping even harder to their heads.

"Let me." Zetsumei said, and in a swift movement, had punched a hole in the wall, revealing a complex map of circuitry.

"These must control all the bombs!" Aster gasped. "But how do we know which ones to cut?" Jinsei stepped forward.

"Allow me," He said, hands turning into sharp falcon claws. In one swift movement, five out of the six blue wires in the wall were cut.

"There," Jinsei said. "All the bombs set to blow up all the other islands are disabled."

"And what about this one?" Alexis asked, and Jinsei stared blankly at her.

"What, did you not want me to let this one to blow up?" He asked her, but before Alexis could retaliate, the kids wailing got even louder, to a screeching sound, and Jesse intervened.

"We need to run, now!" He ordered. "Zane, you're driving." Jesse picked Laurie into his arms despite her flailing.

"Pick up one of the kids, we need to run _now_, before this place blows." The demons hurriedly nodded and they all were picking a kid up.

Zane picked his brother up, Aster Maria. Atticus grabbed Karen easily. However, as Alexis went to pick up Sora, Zetsumei beat her.

"I got the young rabbit." Zetsumei told Alexis. "You focus on getting yourself out of here." Alexis nodded, and they were running for the boat.

Zane had just got the boat started when Alexis and Zetsumei swung themselves over the railing, skidding on the deck. He pushed the boat onto full throttle and they had gotten naught 500 meters away from the islet when it blew.

And Blaire's Isle with all its refugees knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isn't this awesome? I wasted a whole chapter talking about how they were trying to find the bombs to stop the islands from blowing up, then an island blows up! Awesome, huh? (btw, I'm not a guy, so that's not why I like seeing things blow up. I just find it extremely funny)

Well, thanks for reading.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	34. And Then Came The End

You guys are seriously making me sad. Come on, _**no**_ reviews for the past **_two_** chapters? You're going to make me burst into tears! Here's chapter 33.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 33**

The force of the Islet exploding rocked the boat so much that the demons had to grab onto the railings and hang tight lest they be thrown into the ocean. The older demons grabbed the younger ones and held them tightly, ensuring their safety while neglecting their own.

The explosion was enough to send even Jinsei and Zetsumei to the ground, Zetsumei still having a tight grasp on Sora.

The affects of the explosion slowly ebbed away, and allowed the demons to get up while Zane sped ever faster away from the island.

Jinsei and Zetsumei were the last ones to get up, but when they got up, they weren't, well, they weren't Jinsei and Zetsumei to put it bluntly.

"Wha- What happened?" Jaden asked, a hand snaking its way to his head, grasping it as if he had a headache. Alexis immediately darted to him, wrapping him in a hug, causing him to jump.

"You're alive!" Alexis was starting to cry. She didn't want to cry, but the tears were leaking. "You're really, truly alive! I thought you were dead!" Jaden jumped slightly, unsure of how to react. He didn't really remember much, but he just rubbed Alexis' back, as if telling her that everything would be alright.

Alyssa rose slowly, and it took her a second to realize that she was still holding Sora.

In a flash she was cradling her sister close to her.

"Oh Sora!" She was openly crying; she didn't care if anybody saw her like this. "Sora! I'm so happy I didn't lose you! I don't know what would've happened if I lost you too." Unsure of what to do, Sora did nothing but hug her sister in return, happy that her sister was back.

"It's okay 'Lyssa," Sora told her sister. "It's okay."

Wordlessly, Jesse came and kneeled next to Alyssa and wrapped her in a hug as well, his sisters coming over as well.

And Zane sped evermore to Duel Academy Island.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Demon appendages out of sight, the group walked up the hill to the main building of the Academy, watching kids running and dueling out in the sun after the storm had officially subsided and it was deemed safe to be outside after the storm.

They were laughing and having fun, acting as if nothing had happened only a few hours prior. In fact, it was as if nothing had happened at all…

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine called, running up to the group and their said friend.

"Where have you been?" Jasmine asked, curious look on her face.

"Yeah," Mindy agreed, facial expression just as curious as Jasmine's, "We looked for you in the girls dorm, but you were nowhere in sight! It was as if you'd vanished into thin air during the storm!"

During the storm? That sparked thoughts into the kids' heads. The last time Alexis had seen her friends was when they had been held captive by the Hunters' and they had revealed their secrets of being demons…

Did that mean that they didn't remember any of it? No one from Duel Academy, at all?

"Well, we'll see you later then Alexis," Jasmine giggled when Alexis didn't respond to her question. "It's obvious you have your hands full." And her friends were gone as quickly as they had arrived.

"I think I get it now." Zane said. "Before Jinsei and Zetsumei left during the explosion, they erased the memories of everybody on the island. It's as if nothing happened here besides the storm." Alexis nodded, a small realization appearing in her mind. She knew why they were doing what they were doing.

"So, they're still hiding Demons to this day, making sure that we all stay safe and hidden." Alexis smiled. Apparently, now was not the time to reveal the existent of demons living among normal people.

Not yet, at least.

One day, however, the time would be right.

And Alexis knew in her heart that every Demon was waiting for that time so they would no longer have to hide what they really were.

And she could only hope that she was alive when that day finally came.

_**The End**_

Yes, the story is finally over, but fret not! There is an epilogue that's going to come up sometime! Don't know when though. Probably after you guys **_review_**!!!!

So, please, read and review and make Paw-Chan happy again!

-Paw-Chan Signing Out-


	35. A Place In This World

Finally the epilogue is up! ^-^ Think of it as an end of the school year present from yours truly, as Paw-Chan officially has no more school until the fall! Go Summer Vacation! SKLEE!

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

_**Epilogue**_

It's been two years since the incident at Duel Academy, yet none of the kids have aged an inch. Physically, at least. Mentally, yes, but there are still a few that we aren't sure about…

Anyways, Demon's are still around today, still hidden among the ages. Yet, if you look close enough, there are tell tale signs of us, if only you take the time to look.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me, 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

Of course, we aren't worrying about that right now. Right now we're working on eliminating the Hunter's from the world.

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking. Trying to see through the rain coming down, even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do._

I'm the only one who doesn't say anything- the quiet one. Silent one. Yet, I know I'm the only one who doesn't like what we do. Everybody deserves a second chance at life. Even Hunter's. They should have a second chance to be good too- not that anybody cares.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on. Oh I'm just a kid, trying to find a place in this world._

I've been told countless times that what I think is wrong, but I don't care. It's my opinion, and they can't change it! Everybody deserves a second chance!

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve; feeling lucky today, got the sunshine. Could you tell me what more do I need and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah, but that's ok.

I remember hearing the Hunter's talk once before, last year, when I had been captured how years ago a demon kid survived this life threatening disease that was fatal to humans but not to animals. Just once more showing that Demon's always got the second chance instead of humans or Hunters.

I'm alone, on my own, and I'm starting off. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on. Oh I'm just a kid, trying to find a place in this world.

I'm tired of being told what's right and what's wrong, what's acceptable and what's not. My brother won't accept me for who I am, and every time I've tried to run away he's just tracked me down.

_Maybe I'm just a kid on a mission, but I'm ready to fly._

I may not be able to fly, but I ready to do whatever it takes to take flight and make what I want become real. No matter what anybody else says.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on. Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. Oh I'm just a kid, trying to find a place in this world._

It may seem like I'm alone, but there are others in our group that shares the same idea as me. That'd be Laurie, Sora, Syrus, and Karen. They're the only ones. All the 'adults' think I'm just stupid and being naïveté. They're the stupid ones.

_Oh I'm just a kid… Oh I'm just a kid… Oh I'm just a kid._

I know that what I want may never come true, but I don't care. I want it to happen. No matter what my brother says, everybody deserves a second chance.

Everybody, not just demons.

Everybody.

_**Finite.**_

Cookie to anybody who can figure out the point of view of this chapter! ^_^ I hope everybody enjoyed the story. And, on other news: There is a possible sequel in the future if I can get to 114 reviews! Keep an eye on profile until then, looking for any signs of a sequel.

Please Read and Review!

~Scarpaw Signing Out~

-P.S.- Before I forget, the song in this chapter is **A Place In This World** by Teen Sensation **Taylor Swift.**

Chao!


End file.
